An Office Affair
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: Sometimes you don't know how you get away with this every time, sometimes you tell yourself to stop, but sometimes…usually always…you never do. After all, her vibrant yellow shirt clings to her body…in the best ways. Brittana office affair. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay so, I haven't written in like...years, BUT I've been really in the writing mood lately and have been craving for some new Brittana action since Glee has been on such a long hiatus! This story is loosely based off a storyline from "The Office" If you guys like and review I may consider making this into a longer fic! Maybe 10 chapters or so. Lemme know what you think and hopefully I won't take AGES to update, anyways, happy reading! :]**

* * *

He's talking to you again. His ginormous fish lips gape up and down like a fucking kangaroo and you can't look away. Is it possible they got bigger since yesterday? You shake your head. That's impossible…you hope.

"Maybe something with a Star Wars theme?"

His voice is muffled now. You think you've learned to tune him out the second he starts talking, but you like to think you can do better than that. You take a look at his musty brown shirt. It clings to his body in the worst ways.

"Where do you think the location should be?"

He speaks again. His words more muted than the last.

"The Lima Hotel?" He thinks out loud as he devours a bite of his lunch sandwich. His mouth is like a vacuum cleaner.

"They have that big room you know? Where everyone can dance?" He's rambling now and you swivel in your office chair a little, glancing at the time on your computer. He's been talking to you for only five minutes but you feel like its been literal ages.

Her eyes are like magnets, catching you from across the office. She sits behind her desk quietly, tapping her pen methodically along her work notebook. She's waiting for you and you know it. It's almost become a game now, how long you can stand talking to Sam before you shoot a text her way. Two minutes have passed since you checked the time last.

"Maybe even Tina's backyard?"

Her smirk is a test to your will.

"No." You say before Sam can spit another word. "I will strangle myself before I get married anywhere near lady Chang's household."

Your words seem to catch him off guard as his head zooms your way and his eyes widen.

"Um…" He thinks for a moment, "Then maybe we can find-"

"Please." You stop him, "Just find a great place." You pull out your cellphone and type a quick message. "I trust you enough to do this one task without coming to me for help with every little detail." Your words are stern. "Just this one thing." You stand from your chair and put your hands on his shoulders, "You can do it."

He nods quietly.

"Now I have somewhere to be." You say before patting him gently on the chest and heading for the door.

You know her eyes are following you. They always do. Sometimes you don't know how you could be any more obvious, but it seems like anyone has yet to catch on. You hear her pop her gum loudly as you pass and you wonder what color she's chewing today. Probably something pink. She likes pink.

Walking down to the warehouse is always a daunting task. You always feel the need to sprint down the stairs in pure anticipation.

"Calm the fuck down." You mumble to yourself and roll your eyes. God, could you be any more anxious? What the hell is wrong with you?

Your heels sound like fireworks they're so loud against the dull cement. You think about taking them off, but decide to keep them on for show. You slide the big metal door to the side and look at all the boxes lined against the walls. This place is so dirty-_filthy_ even. You cringe thinking about that one time you _know_ you saw a mouse scurrying around in the corner.

"You couldn't even last ten minutes."

You turn around and she's leaning against the metal door with a smirk.

You shrug, "I tried my best." You can't help but smile at the way she folds her arms against her chest. She has to have the nicest arms you've ever seen. "Close the door."

Her eyebrows lift with a quickness you only associate with her.

Her fingers brush against the corners of a packaging box and she plays with a piece of tape there, "How is the planning going?"

You don't really want to talk about this now, "Wonderful." You laugh at yourself, "Just great." Taking a step closer to her you admire the loose buttons on her shirt.

She blows a small bubble with her gum and it makes a quick pop. Pink. Of course.

"Care to share?" You point to her gum.

Her jaw moves one last time before she sticks out the chewed piece between her teeth.

"Really?" She asks in all seriousness.

You nod, "Yeah." Your voice is just above a rasp and you wonder how she could even hear you right now.

Her hand slides along your waist and she pulls you in to her close.

"I'm not great at sharing." She whispers looking down at you. You know what she's implying and you break eye contact, images of guilt seeping into your brain. You don't really have anything to say so you look down at your feet. Cold fingers touch your chin and you find yourself staring at her again.

"I'm joking."

Her whispered response is a cover-up, you know that.

You place your hand on the back of her neck and pull her in with a brunt force. Her lips taste like some kind of berry and you push her against the metal door. Her chest arches into yours and arousal shoots through every inch of your body. It amazes you how beautiful curves can be, even in the hazy darkness of a warehouse storage closet. Your lips are on her neck now and her dark red pumps are suddenly resting along your back. Her skirt has ridden up from her leg wrapping around you and you eyeball a glimpse of her yellow panties.

"I can't stand the way he talks to me, like I'm one of his college buddies." You say into her ear. Her fingers weave through your hair and she pulls on it lightly. "He talks for five minutes and I tune him out immediately." You say again. Her breathing is getting heavier. "But with you…" Your hand begins to sneak up under her blouse and you grab softly at her breast. She captures your hair again with a heavy moan. "…I want to hear every moan."

"Santana." She breathes.

"Every time you say my name."

Your hand slips down her skirt and your fingers tickle over her center. She bits down on her lip and her head thumps against the rusty metal door. Her hips move like waves, crashing into your palm again and again.

"Every deep breath," you nibble her earlobe, "I want to hear it all."

Your fingers slip under her panties and you feel her wetness. She's practically humping your hand and you can't get enough.

"Too bad we can't be too loud down here." You say just above a moan and you put your middle finger inside her.

She grips one hand tight around the back of your neck, "Fuck."

Her blouse rides up revealing her belly button and you decide to just remove her top all together. Her stomach reminds you of the ridged sand of the beach. She helps you remove her top and throws it to the ground. You secretly hope you don't find a mouse in there later, but you think you'll be okay. She unhooks her bra and you immediately latch your lips onto her right nipple. It's hard and cold, just like this room and you lap your tongue around the edge. You take a moment to release her from your finger and grab at both of her breasts, squeezing and kissing them roughly.

"Mmm…" You moan out and look her in the eyes. She steps out of her skirt and you hear the sound of her heels clank against the cement. You take a minute to glance her over. Her chest heaving up and down, her nipples with the faint glistening of saliva over them, and the damp spot on her panties make for an image you'll have to save for later. She's waiting for you, waiting for you to make a move and you finally come out of your haze and grab at the hem of her underwear, pulling it down. As you slowly pull them down you crouch to hoop them around her feet, getting a whiff of her arousal pooling at her center.

She's completely naked now and you haven't shed an ounce of clothing. You think it's kind of hot actually, feeling like you have dominance over this interaction. As you begin to stand up again you trace your fingers over her toned legs, up her thighs and over her hips before you quickly turn her around and pin her face up against the door.

"Oh _shit_," she grunts and you see her mouth hang open as the side of her cheek is pressed against metal. Her eyes flash down towards your fingers and you know you have to act soon, but first, you let your hands roam along the curve of her back and over her ass. Her ass is perfect.

Your hands move around to her abs, hypnotized by the feel of her and reach up to grab her boobs. Her hands are planted high above her head and she ruts out her ass against your center. Your breathing gets heavy, she could probably make you cum by just rubbing up against you but you want to make her feel good first.

"_Jesus_ Santana." She says as she begins a steady rhythm of grinding into you. You push back, itching to feel a little more through your business skirt. You can feel yourself getting closer and she starts to move her ass in small circles against you. You bite at your bottom lip, trying to pull yourself away from her but you can't. It feels _so_ good. You're still gripping at her breasts as you are grinding into her from behind and she keeps moving her ass in a way that is completely intoxicating.

You close your eyes tight, "_Shit_."

You're cuming before you can stop yourself, letting out heavy breathes as she continues moving her hips. She saw you from the corner of her eye and she smirks knowingly. It's ridiculous how hot she makes you. You grab her shoulders and flip her back over so she is facing you and shove her against the door again. You don't waste any time shoving two fingers into her center and her nails dig into your blazer.

"_Fuck,_" she says again and you know she's close. You're pumping into her as you kiss at her neck and you're almost sure you leave a hickey on the left side. You don't want to think about what will happen tomorrow, but you think about something else quicker.

"Hearing you cum is my favorite thing," You say into her ear.

You begin to pump a little faster, "Cum for me."

"_Santana_." She moans out a little louder than you'd expect, but you don't care by this point.

You move your lips to one of her breasts, "Come on…" You say with a tiny smirk.

She's breathing heavily and her forehead is glistening with sweat.

"Cum for me…"

"Fuck."

"Cum for me Brittany." You say and swiftly crouch in front of her center. You lick there and gently suck on her clit. Her center forcefully grinds against your lips and she's cuming into your mouth.

"Oh my _god_." She continues to moan as her orgasm hits her wave after wave. You wipe your mouth and begin to kiss up her body.

You're interrupted by the sound of your phone buzzing on top of a packaged box.

"You should probably get that." Brittany says before she bends down to gather her clothing. You hate how quickly this has ended. Your phone vibrates again and you open up the text message left there.

_Where are you? Boss called a meeting in five. – Sam_

You put your phone down your blouse and you turn around to an almost fully clothed Brittany.

"We should get going, boss called a meeting in five." You say. You can't take your eyes off her as she pulls her skirt up and over her soaked panties.

"Right, I'll leave first." She says and slides open the door with a huff. She throws you a wink over her shoulder and says, "Bye" before you could even say anything remotely caring to her. You look down at your watch…you'll leave in three minutes. You sigh and sit down on a box.

Sometimes you don't know how you get away with this every time, sometimes you tell yourself to stop, but sometimes…usually always…you never do. After all, her vibrant yellow shirt clings to her body…in the best ways.

**Lay them reviews on meh! ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya'll! I'm back with an update! Miracle! Thanks again for the nice reviews! Keep em coming! They inspire me to keep writing :]**

**Also, thanks to _hotdamnaya _ for this little idea you left in a review! ;] Smut ahead.**

* * *

Selling office supplies has never been your calling, but how else are you going to pay for your reasonable apartment in the reasonable part of this miserable town?

"No sir, we cannot offer you a cheaper price than that but our company is all about customer service and-"

The idiot on the line keeps trying to get you to lower your price. Doesn't he know that printers are an expensive and valuable part of any business environment? He should be paying top dollar for these laser printers. You can't even keep yourself interested as you mull over the basic prices of random office necessities.

"Yes sir, but with our-"

He's interrupting you again. Scolding you about absurd topics with a rumbly voice that you can only listen to for so long.

"There is plenty of benefits to a Holiday printer-"

Again.

"Sir if you just-No-its non-negotiable, we would have very little room to make changes-"

Listening to this man is a serious headache, you pull the phone away from your ear and look up to the ceiling. You manage to catch a glimpse at Brittany typing something on her computer. She sees you staring and she winks, biting her lip when her fingers graze softly over the square buttons.

Her hands feel like an inferno on your skin.

Mr. Braun yells something in your ear and you flinch, "Sorry sir can you repeat that?"

He mumbles something about you not listening, "I just misheard you Mr. Braun if you could just-"

You snort.

"Maybe I couldn't understand you because you sound like a character from sesame street. You literally sound like the fucking cookie monster and I would rather get hit by a speeding vehicle than be talking to you right now."

You immediately hang up the phone and shove your head in your hands. You know everyone heard your outburst and you don't want to lift your head to see their idiotic faces glaring at you like you're an attraction at some kind of freak show.

"Are-are you okay?"

"You're really not helping cottage cheese."

You know Finn was just trying to help, but his oafish head gawking at you makes you want to shut your eyes even tighter.

"It's just, I'm pretty sure the entire office is staring at you and I just want to maybe ch-check in or-or something…" Finn continues from across your desk. You can't believe you've managed to sit across from him for three years but you've always enjoyed overhearing his many failed attempts at making sales.

You leave your desk with a groan and avoid Sam's gaze as you race into the break room. You pour yourself a disgusting cup of coffee and lean against the countertop with a sigh.

"Shit." You mumble to yourself and cringe at the taste of stale coffee streaming down your throat.

"That coffee taste like shit"

Of course she's here, popping up like a regular sign of trouble.

You put down your mug, "I think I just lost another client."

She pouts, gliding along side you, "You probably did." She says way too calmly.

Your hands grip the edge of the countertop, "That was a great pep talk."

She shrugs, "You're a great saleswoman Santana, you'll find a new client in no time."

"I'm just good at manipulating people." You say and Brittany tilts her head to the side.

"That's true." She responds with a grin. "Your voice alone could probably convince me to buy one-hundred printers..." She turns around to open up a cabinet above your head and grabs a mug from the inside. Her mugs are always bright, displaying a flower on the side or some kind of baby animal with wide set eyes.

She reaches around your waist with grace and sticks her hand out to grab the coffee pot. You gulp, taking in her scent as she leans even closer to you. You know she's doing it on purpose and you can't even bring yourself to tell her to stop.

"Excuse me." She says in the sultriest way and brings the pot to her cup. She sets the coffee pot to her right and sips at her flowery mug.

You see her eyes flash towards your arm and you mutter internally. You can feel the goosebumps on your skin and she has to have seen them. She grins and takes another sip, looking you once over as you adjust your shirt a little near your stomach.

"Maybe you just need to relax a little."

Her fingers are tapping down your shoulder, quietly, like the way she was tapping on her computer keyboard. The bumps on your skin probably multiply by one-hundred. Her fingers are brushing down your bicep now and she lingers on your muscles there.

She licks her lips, her mouth drifting towards your ear and your eyes begin to shutter closed as she whispers, "You're sexy when you're angry" in one slow sentence. She's close to you now and her hand has managed to graze right above the waistband of your pants.

Her touch makes you forget about the complicated things. The things that you never let yourself dwell on for too long.

The door cracks open and you open your eyes in a flash. Brittany separates herself from you quickly and picks up her mug again. Sam's barging through the door and you can only tap your fingers across the counter to keep yourself looking innocent.

"Santana." He looks at you like he's worried and you glance at Brittany for a moment.

"I'll talk to you later." She says and quietly exits the room.

Sam gives her a small wave and gravitates towards you.

"What happened?" He asked and leans against the counter next to you. You wish Brittany never left.

You brush a hand through your hair, "Nothing, I probably lost a client…it doesn't matter." You feel your engagement ring tug at a strand of your hair.

"You seemed upset." He says putting a hand on your waist and pulling you towards him. "I don't want you to be upset." He's looking into your eyes and you look away uncomfortably. Sam is nice, you remember why you used to love him.

"It's my fault, there's nothing you can do about it so…might as well forget about it."

He grins a bit, "Maybe leave auntie snix at home next time."

You chuckle, "That's impossible." You reach down towards his hand and grip at it slightly. You think he wants to hold yours, but you grab at his and take it off your waist.

"Let's go back out."

He follows you out of the break room and you head for your desk. Everyones still looking at you and you roll your eyes at the sight. This place must be so boring that everyone has to cause drama out of absolutely nothing.

"What?" You respond openly and shake your head. These people are ridiculous.

"Conference room, five minutes everybody!"

Holy Holiday emerges from her office door and the entire room snapped out of their drama filled haze. You stop by your desk to grab a notebook and pen and head for the conference room door. Brittany is picking up another one of her ridiculously childish pens and you smile. Brittany is the only one who makes these meetings a little more bearable. Just watching the way her crazy pens flutter around as she writes is enough entertainment for you.

"Lets go guys! You're moving like a group of turtles, lets go!" Holy is way to joyful for this extremely mundane job. Her long blonde hair waves in the air as her head bobbles around like a toy in a car.

You've lost track of Sam and you feel someone grab your arm and hold you back.

"Sit next to me."

Before you know it Brittany is dragging you to sit beside her and you can't complain. You plop your notebook down on the table and begin to twirl your pen between your fingers. Maybe you'll have something to write down that is actually noteworthy during this meeting, but you decide that's highly unlikely. You look to your left and the annoying little troll Rachel has decided to sit next to you. You groan and look at her extremely large folder she has placed on the table in front of you.

"Presenting a five-hundred page thesis today Berry?" You ask as your pen continues to twirl through the air.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I'm doing a thorough presentation on the safety of hygiene in the office _actually_." She says and opens her notebook with a thud. She turns towards you, "You should learn a thing or two."

"What is that supposed to mea-"

"Okay everyone! We're here to talk about some sales for this month then Rachel will be giving a presentation on office hygiene." Holy announces to the crowd and smiles happily. Everyone glares towards Rachel as she gives a straight laced wave towards the employees. Rachel has got the be the most annoying office administrator the world has ever seen. She once gave a presentation about office attire that lasted about two hours, and you didn't even have a crossword to work on that time.

"Santana."

Holy is in front staring at you and you prepare for the worst. It's only been a couple of minutes, but you know she has probably heard about your incident earlier in the day.

"Yes, Ms. Holiday?" You say timidly.

"Mr. Braun called my office today, do you know anything about that?"

You shake your head at first and look around the conference room, everyone's eyeballs seem to be wondering. "Um...well."

"We lost his business." She says aloud.

You immediately respond, "I'm so sorry Holy, I didn't mean to be rude to him, I'm just having a bad day...I guess."

"Santana please, I know he can be an ass sometimes, but you really need to be able to control your temper if you want to continue working here. Next time just smile and nod." She says with a wink. "I believe in you girl."

You smile and nod, just like she ordered.

"Now sales, I need you all to send me a quarterly average of your numbers later today and then we can continue this meeting. Can I get a guarantee on that?"

You, along with the other salesmen nod in agreement.

"Great." Holy says clapping her hands together. "Rachel, you can continue now." She sits down in front and crosses her legs. Your body slouches down a couple inches in your chair. This is probably going to take a while. Rachel pulls out an overzealous poster board that is bedazzled way too much for your liking and you grunt.

"Sweet baby jesus." You think you here Mercedes say from the back of the room. You laugh a little and Rachel ignores her comment with a huff.

"As you can see I've prepared a poster here with all the acceptable ways of preventing an office bug and or sickness," She talks like shes standing five-hundred feet away from you, way too loud, "Now, as you can see here, it is most effective when you cover your coughs or sneezes with this swift motion," She does a pretend sneeze into her arm sleeve and you cringe a bit, "That is called the vampire cough…"

"I wonder how long she will talk this time." Brittany whispers into your right ear and you almost forgot that she was sitting next to you. Her breath has the softest hint of coffee and you can't help but think about the break room.

You lean over, "Maybe she'll stop before we all fall asleep." She smiles.

Her pen is dangling from her fingers now and your eyes are fixed on them.

"It is highly suggested that you wipe down your hands after you use the bathroom, even though I think that is a given...some employees seem to be missing the point." Rachel is glaring at Finn and you lift your eyebrows. Only Rachel would seem to know that Finn doesn't wash his hands after using the bathroom. Disgusting.

"Now, on to hand sanitizer…" Rachel's voice is like a nagging animal and you begin to tune her out as she goes on. You put your elbows on the table and you happen to catch Brittany scooting in closer to your side with her chair. Sam is sitting at the opposite corner of the conference room and you see he's drawing some kind of picture in his notebook.

"Do you think anyone is paying attention?" She murmurs beside you and you don't know if she's talking about Rachel or the fact that her hand is now creeping up over your thigh. Your mouth feels dry and you grab your pen with nerves.

Her fingers are like magic.

"Um…" You begin, but her fingers are way too distracting. Your mind wonders what would be happening if you had a skirt on. Her touch on your skin would be way too much for you to handle. She's looking at your arms again and your goosebumps are starting to show. Fuck. You can be so obvious sometimes.

She's smirking and her hand moves steadily up and down your thigh.

"I suggest using the 99% proof hand sanitizer, but it seems any will do…" Rachel is still talking, unaware of everyone who's' not paying attention.

"I bet she'll be up there for another hour." You barely manage to breathe out as Brittany continues her rubbing.

"Mmmhm."

Her response sounded too much like a moan and now you can feel your insides tingle with a fieriness only she seems to make you encounter. She won't take her eyes off of her hand caressing your thigh and just the sight of her eyes makes you a little wet. Your legs widen a bit at the feel and her fingers are now making their way closer to your center. Your breathing is starting to feel heavy and you try to slow it down. You don't want everyone in the conference room, especially Rachel, noticing you working up a sweat in the corner of the room.

"_Oh.._" Her hand grazed right over your center and you know she feels the warmthness there. Your eyes close for a second and you squirm in your chair, flipping through a page in your notebook to make it seem like you're actually doing something.

_God, _she makes you so wet. It's pretty pathetic really, you feel like you're in high school and have never been touched before. Your eyes wander to Sam again, he's still looking down at his notebook, good, you think. You don't want him to be suspicious of anything, not like he's smart enough to notice anyway.

"If you were standing up there I wouldn't take my eyes off you." She says for your ears only. Her hand presses again against your center. She's making slow circles there with her fingers.

"_Shit_…" You say under your breath and Brittany smirks. Her fingers are still making the same motion and your hips start to cant up just slightly. You can't move too much, that would be awkward if someone looked your way. You take a moment to look around the room, everyone's eyes are as stale as an old bag of chips, staring straight ahead in the most zombie-like fashion. "Britt...maybe you sh-should-sto-" She pressed down on you harder and it shut you up real fast.

"This is more entertaining than listening to Rachel...don't you think." She says and you nod slowly, loving the way her fingers touch the best parts of you.

"Now some of you have been leaving your chewed gum in places that are unacceptable."

You can barely hear Rachel now that Brittany has started touching you. You think you could basically tune out anything if she kept touching you like this.

"Brittany."

Your head whips towards Rachel once you hear Brittany's name. Your heart is pounding so hard you think maybe everyone in the office could hear it.

"Hm?" She looks up with the most innocent eyes. Her hand is stilled on your center, but she doesn't bother to remove it. The table is covering most of you.

Rachel continues, "Do you understand Brittany? No more leaving gum underneath the desks."

Brittany nods, "Right, won't happen again...I think." She replies and Rachel rolls her eyes. Rachel always seems to think the littlest of Brittany, commanding her around like a small puppy. Fortunately she doesn't spend too much time scolding Britt and Rachel turns around towards her poster.

Brittany smirks towards you and proceeds with her fingers. You thought she would stop, but apparently she has other plans for you during this meeting. You don't resist.

You flip a page in your notebook and try to write something down, but Brittany begins to unbutton your pants and you practically scribble non-sense all the way off of your paper. You flinched a little and Mercedes looked your way. You give her a small grin and a tiny flick of a wave and roll your eyes. She laughs quietly and turns her head away.

"Bri…" Is all you manage to mumble out as her fingers unzip you. You continue to do absolutely nothing about her roaming and you can't believe you are letting this happen. Anyone could turn and catch you in the act of doing something totally inappropriate, but you let the feeling of wetness distract you from your worries.

Her mouth leans in towards your ear like she is telling you a secret, "I'm going to fuck you in front of everyone in the office." You see her bite her lip from the corner of your eye and you inhale deeply.

"Britt-"

"Don't blow our cover." She says before dipping her middle finger down all your wetness.

_Jesus_, you think as she manages to rub around your clit while being completely discreet. She_ is_ good at keeping secrets after all.

"Now we will be watching a short video about bacterial being spread via computer keyboards." Rachel says delightfully and shuts off the lights. It's dark now. No one will notice what you are doing and you breathe a little easier.

"Perfect." Brittany whispers and pulls down your pants a little. Your work pants are now pulled down right below your ass and the seat feels cold against your skin. You lift up your butt so she can get them to where she wants. You're wearing lacy black panties and you hope no one could smell the arousal coming from your center. "You're sexy as _hell_." Brittany says in your ear and dips a finger under your panties.

"_God." _Her fingers are better than any fucking sex toy you've ever encountered...or penis for that matter.

She's slipping through your folds with ease and she goes up to your ear again, "You're _so_ wet." You know she's grinning in the dark. Her fingers are circling around your wet clit and your hips are grinding into them. You need to get this done before Rachel turns on the lights and you don't want to risk anyone noticing. You slouch down some more in your chair and widen your legs far. You put your hand on top of hers and shove her fingers up inside you. Her mouth hangs wide open and you begin to pump her fingers while you still have a grip on them.

"Faster." You mouth to her and she seems to get the point. She's looking towards the television screen now and her hand pumps harder and faster. It feels _so_ good and you can barely keep it together. Half of the staff is asleep or looking at their phones and you cant your hips in a motion that surprises you. You're so close and you lean your head back against the edge of the chair, it makes it seem like you have just fallen asleep instead. Your hands grip the side of your chair with force and you stifle in a moan. Brittany slips her fingers out from you and rubs your clit in waves. You're about to cum and you don't want to make a scene. You're gripping on to your seat so hard you think you might destroy it and in one last roll towards Brittany's fingers you're cumming in the office.

"_Fuck...fuck_." You mouth and Brittany smirks at you. Her hand has slowed down now and she is pulling up your pants. The video is about to be over and you have to scurry up to make yourself look reasonable. You push her away from you a little and button up your pants and lean over your notebook, scribbling some information before Rachel stands up and flicks on the lights. Everyone squints their eyes to adjust and you see Brittany's head in between her arms on the table.

"Brittany wake up please." Rachel says as her presentation comes to a close.

She lifts her head, "Sorry." She smiles and you applaud her for her diligent cover up.

"Alright guys, get back to work." Holy says and everyone begins to scram out of their chairs.

"That was the worst." Sam has walked over to you and smiles at you and Brittany.

"Tell me about it." Brittany responds and heads towards the door, putting a hand on your shoulder and slipping past you. You can't help but notice her ass as she walks ahead of you to her own desk.

"San, I need to talk to you." Sam has pulled on your arm and is leading you out the doors of the office into the building hallway near the bathrooms.

His hands aren't like hers.

"What?" You ask as he just smiles at you simply.

He lifts up his hands in excitement, "I found a great location." He says finally.

You almost forget what he is talking about, "Oh! Thats great." You try and sound ecstatic. "Where?"

"There is an awesome outdoor spot near the lake, look." He holds up his phone and shows you pictures of the location. It is really beautiful. It would actually be the perfect place to get married. You see how happy he is and it hurts you. You've been trying so hard to resist Brittany, but her body never seems to leave your mind. "What do you think babe?" He says and you cringe a little at the affectionate name.

"It is really wonderful Sam." You respond. You haven't been able to call him any name of affection since you have been hooking up with Brittany and you wonder if he has noticed at all. "Good job." You smile.

"We are almost there." He says and grabs your face for a kiss.

You hear the door crack open and Brittany is standing in the hallway. You quickly part from Sam and you look her in the eyes. She's looking down at the ground and not bothering to look your way.

"I-I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She mumbles and brushes past the both of you, heading for the bathroom.

"No worries Britt." Sam responds and takes a step back from you. "I'm going to get back to work." He says quietly and goes back in the office. He kisses you on the cheek and you grumble to yourself as he leaves.

"Dammit." You say to yourself and brush a hand through your hair. You don't think Brittany has actually ever seen you and Sam kiss before and you have always made an effort so she never does. You know Brittany has shown a little jealously lately and you feel terrible about it. You head towards the bathroom door and open it softly. Brittany is washing her hands quietly and she eyes you in the bathroom mirror.

"So you guys found a place?" She asks and shuts off the nozzle that was spilling water.

You nod, "Yeah."

"The lake is really beautiful." She says.

You take a couple steps towards her. You know she is covering up her feelings. You can tell by the way she keeps bouncing her leg up and down against the tile. She's nervous...or uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see Sam and I ki-"

"Its fine." She quickly responds, "He _is_ going to be your husband."

You look down at the floor, "Right." You never talk about this stuff. You never talk about the hard stuff. Water drops from the sink next to her and it fills up the silence of the bathroom.

"Is it pathetic that sometimes I just wish I could kiss you in public, instead of having to hide it in places like this?" She asks.

You don't think it's pathetic at all. However, you can't bring yourself to respond. Responding means you feel the same way, responding means real feelings are involved. You can't respond.

"...I'll see you later." She says and her scent drifts past you as she exits the bathroom.

You turn towards the mirror and look at yourself, you are the pathetic one. You can't even keep a decent conversation with someone who deserves it.

"Fuck." You shout a little and bang your hands against the sink. A flinch catches your eye through the mirror and you see a pair of hideous shoes standing still at the bottom of one of the stalls. Shit, was someone in here the entire time?

"If someone is in here come out right now or else I will go all Lima Heights on your ass." You say as intimidating as possible. The feet stay still for a moment before the door creaks open and you cover your head with your hands.

"Fuck." You shout out to your muffled palm. "Fuck fuck _fuck_." You put your hands back down on the sink and you let out a long sigh. "Dammit."

"Putting your hands on the bathroom sink is highly unsanitary, if you happened to be paying attention to my presentation at all you would know that." Rachel Berry lifts her head abruptly and puts her fist under her chin. You know she heard the entire exchange between you and Brittany, you know she knows. Of all the people to be sneaking around it _had _to be Berry, she has the biggest blabber-mouth of all time and your secret will be ruined by the end of the week.

"You _were _listening were you?" Rachel nags at you again. You want to strangle her. You want to maybe even kill her before she runs out of this bathroom and tells the entire office. But you can't, you sit against the sink and huff in disappointment. There is absolutely no way around this. This is going to be torturous, terrible and just the worst.

You palm your face again and sigh, "Fuck."

_This_ wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

**Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy this update everyone! Thanks again for the nice reviews :]**_

* * *

"_Hi," _

_Her lips remind you of the prettiest scarlet red._

"_Um…hi." She responds, hastily turning towards you. _

_Her voice reminds you of the most plush velvet._

_You reach out your hand to her, "I'm Brittany."_

_She smiles a bit, the right corner of her lip tugging at her mouth, "Right…the new girl."_

_You chuckle, "Right."_

"_Well, welcome." She grins. "I'm Santana."_

_You already know her name._

"_What area do you work in?" You ask, trying not to stare daggers into her gorgeous eyes._

_She takes a sip of her drink, "Sales."_

"_Me too." You're happier than you imagined._

_Her grin is a little too quick, "Well, then maybe we'll be getting to know each other better."_

"_I hope so." Your gum pops between your teeth, Santana responding with a small jump. "What are you drinking?" You ask looking down at her red cup._

_She lifts up her cup to inspect it, "Nothing much…coke. I don't want to get too crazy at an office party." She laughs._

"_But isn't that what they're for?" You nug her shoulder with a raised brow._

_You made her laugh again._

_She looks down at her shoes with another grin, "Right."_

"_My last office never had Christmas parties." You say. "They were no fun."_

"_Well we tend to get really into holiday parties when our bosses last name is Holiday." Santana shakes her head. "It's kind of ridiculous actually."_

_You chew your gum in the most flirty of ways, "I think it's great."_

_/_

You hear a pop and you're head bolts over to Brittany taking notes.

"Santana."

"What." You respond, looking over to Rachel sitting across from you.

She rolls her eyes, "Do you think you'll be able to set up the bar for the party today?"

You shrug, "Sure."

The party-planning committee has never been your forte. You joined last year because you heard Brittany was going to be a part of it. Brittany was usually a good reason to be a part of anything you think.

Rachel's eyes glance over to Brittany, "Brittany can help you." She says.

You whip your glare back to her, what was she thinking? "I thought Kurt loved to man the drinks." You say, looking towards him.

"I'm on full Christmas tree duty this year." He responds triumphantly. "Sorry Santana."

You don't think he has to say sorry, you don't mind spending more time with Brittany. However, the way Rachel suggested it seems a little suspicious to you. She's barely spoken a word to you after the incident in the bathroom and you're starting to think she might explode from keeping a secret inside her for this long.

"Is that okay with you Brittany?" Rachel asks while writing something down. "Everything's down in storage."

Brittany nods, "Sounds great." She turns to you with a wink. You're uncomfortable knowing Rachel saw that. You fiddle with your pen and swivel in your chair.

"Are we done here?" You ask sharply. "We've only been in here for forty-five minutes."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Yes, the party begins at four." She says while gathering her things, she looks at you reluctantly.

"Can I help you _Berry_?" You noticed her glances, she's pretty terrible at keeping things subtle.

She shakes her head, almost dropping her notebook, "No-no…"

You sigh, why is she bothering to say no when you _know_ she has everything she wants to say on the tip of her tongue.

"I just-um, I hope that working with Brittany won't be a problem." She says.

You eye Brittany making herself comfortable at her desk, "Sometimes I just think you like to cause drama Berry."

"I'm not I just-" She begins.

You start towards the doorway, "We'll be fine."

Britt looks like sunshine today, you think. The warm colors of her outfit contrast to the cool winter colors surrounding the office now. She's cutting something up on a piece of paper, concentration plastered on her face.

"What are you doing." You ask before you pass her desk.

Her blue eyes are prettier than any ocean you've ever seen.

"I'm making a snowflake." She tries to hide it under her keyboard, "…for the party." She shrugs.

You eye the triangles and lines beginning to take shape on the white paper, "Let me see?" Your hands start to grab towards the item, but she dives it underneath the keyboard more.

"You can see it when I'm finished." She says with a smile.

"Okay weirdo." You reply and take a look around the office room. Kurt is busy putting up ornaments onto the tree while Rachel is setting up the conference room with decorations. Telephone rings and the sound of printing paper fills the room with a quiet daze. "Come on, we have to go get the stuff from downstairs."

She licks her lip a bit, looking down at her keyboard, "Okay."

You know what this seems like to her, but that wasn't your intention. The only time you ever ask Brittany to go downstairs with you to storage is to well…go down on _her_.

"Its-uh…it's not like...Rachel said we should." You squint your eyes, you sound ridiculous. "Come on." You finally say and grab at her arm.

Her smile grows with the clutch of your hand. You lead her out of the office and into the hallway, not looking back as she stumbles behind you.

/

"_Hi again," You wave while coming out of the hallway bathroom. Santana is gripping onto a box labeled 'decorations' and you eye it suspiciously. "Whats this?" You ask pointing at the box she's trying to hold on to. _

_Her eyes stay fixed on your fingers, "Just getting some things for Rachel." She responds, "Last minute decorations she thinks the office truly needs." _

_You smile, "You're a true Christmas hero." _

_She turns her head away bashfully, "No, no." _

_Her elegant smile could stay in your head for days. _

"_Do you need some help?" You ask. _

_She shakes her head immediately, "I'm okay." _

"_No-let me, you have a drink in your hand." _

_She hands the box over to you, "Thanks." _

"_What are these candles in here?" You ask peaking your head into the open box. _

"_Oh, Rachel needs her Hanukkah candles, gotta celebrate all the holidays ya know?" Santana rolls her eyes in the most comedic way. She flips her hair away from her face with a grace that is seemingly effortless. "Over here." She says nodding her head for you to follow her back to the office. _

_You follow, trying your best not to make it obvious that you are sneaking peaks at her ass. Her body is sexy and then some, strutting around like your most sensual fantasies. She opens the door for you and you follow her to the conference room, where a table is set up. You set the box down and begin pulling items out of the brown box, "Like this?" You ask, not knowing how to exactly set up the candles and other decorations. _

_She smiles, "Exactly." And pulls out some more items from the box. Her bare shoulder grazes your arm like the faintest breeze. She's as soft as cotton. _

"_Are these going to be lit?" You ask looking at the candles you just set up. _

"_I really don't know." Santana says with a squint in her face. "We'll leave it up to Berry." _

"_Berry?" You question. _

"_Berry, Rachel-Rachel Berry." She says with the flick of her hands. _

_You nod your head slowly, "Got it." _

"_She's head of the party-planning committee." She says. "She loves this shit." _

_You laugh, "Where can I be a part of this wonderful committee?" _

"_Oh." Her mouth hangs open in the faintest 'O' shape and you smile knowing she thinks she's offended you. Her eyes scatter around the room like a frightened mouse. "Um, she…" _

_You softly grip her arm, "You're cute when you're a little nervous." You chuckle and shrug, "I just think it would be a fun thing...maybe I'll join."_

"_Yeah-yeah." She stutters. _

_You put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to you later." _

_You leave her with the slightest tingle in your fingertips. _

_/_

"Which box is it again?" Brittany asks you as you scan the multitude of brown boxes lining the walls of the storage room.

"It's usually labeled with decorations, but you never know if that is the box for Halloween decorations...or holiday decorations...or whatever fucking birthday decorations Rachel has down here." You stand up on a stool in the corner of the room to get a better view. You sigh, Rachel always has to make things so difficult. Seriously? A billion different boxes for a billion different things? "I don't even know where I would start…" You say continuing to look at each label. As you scan your eyes to the right you can see Brittany staring at you from the corner of your eye. You don't doubt that she is probably staring at your ass, she has the tendency to do that often when she thinks you aren't looking.

You step down, "Do you want to take a look? You're way taller than me." You say, glancing at Brittany.

Her eyes pop up at your words, "Yeah, sure."

You turn away while she looks at the higher boxes, the bottom of her shirt riding up to reveal her belly button. You find yourself licking your lips a bit and you decide to look for something else while she is up there. You scuffle around the floor and find the box with the alcohol supply in the corner. You grip it by the edge and pull it out, the bottles clanking together as you move. "We're probably the only office that has this much alcohol." You say looking over at the variety of bottles. "Insane." You mumble.

"It's because Holy is so fun, there is no way this would be happening if we had another boss." Brittany says from behind you, you still hear ruffling from above. "I think…" You hear her make a grunt and then her stepping down from the stool, "I've got it." She holds up the box to you triumphantly and you both dip your heads inside.

"Fuck, wrong box." You say rummaging through all the things.

Brittany grins at you, "Oops."

You sigh and take a seat on a nearby box, clinking bottles together as you look for a shot glass.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks as she sets the box down next to her feet.

You find a bottle of vodka and begin to unscrew the top, "Getting the party started early." You've never been a fan at drinking at the holiday parties, but this time it seems like you need it. You just remind yourself not to become into a weeping mess by the end of the evening. You're about to throw back the alcohol when Brittany interrupts you, "Wait, me too." She says putting a hand up to your wrist. You search for another glass and pour her a drink. She takes it from you and you both throw the burning liquid down your throats. You cringe at the taste, it has been a while since you have done a shot of anything.

Brittany winces and slams the glass down in front of her, "Now, back to looking." She says before taking a step on the stool again. You look at her above you, hoping she won't suddenly lose her balance up there now that alcohol is starting to pour into her system.

"We should play a game." You say looking at all the boxes. "For every box you pull out that is _not _the holiday decorations we should take a shot." You smile.

You see the corner of her lip curve, "Game on."

/

"_We should play a game." You say walking up to Santana. She's stuffing a piece of brownie into her mouth and you smile. _

"_Hm?" She mumbles through her unchewed dessert, looking at you with wide eyes. _

"_We should play a game." You repeat looking at her brownie and pulling it down from her face, "Or play a prank on someone or something. Maybe on one of the guys, I think they are all trying to flirt with me because I'm the super hot, super new interesting girl here." You smile at yourself jokingly. _

_Santana lifts her eyebrows and nods, "Oh, you are?" _

_You swivel back and forth with a grin, "That tall guy and that muscle-y guy have been glancing over here all day." You say nodding your head to the right. Santana looks through the conference room glass and notices the two salesmen, quickly averting their eyes when they see you and Satana looking. _

"_I'm pretty sure giant boy Finn is looking at Rachel and Puck is just disgusting." She says with a cringe. _

"_I've never seen Puck here before." You say looking his way again. _

_Santana nods slowly, "He's a traveling salesman, always on the road, but somehow manages to come back for the parties every time." She rolls her eyes. _

"_Whose that?" You ask looking at a blonde boy who just joined Finn and Puck. _

_She swallows her food quickly, "Oh thats um, thats-uh Sam…" She nods again. _

_You notice the way Santana has turned to a nervous pile of jitters. She's avoiding his gaze and you wave over to the boys with a smile. "I bet they all have crushes on you." You say, managing to sneak in a few glances over her toned body. _

_She almost chokes on her food, "Yeah, well…" _

_She doesn't decide to continue her sentence and you don't question her further, "So who should it be?" You ask. _

_She's not even looking their way, "Finn, Finn. Most definitely Finn." _

_You smile and eye her, waiting for her to continue._

"_He's like a giant toddler, he won't notice anything." _

"_Brittany, Santana." Rachel Berry has accompanied your little two-some and nods her head your way. "I hope you are having fun." She says with a wide grin, "Those brownies are one-hundred percent vegan Santana and I hope you find them quite delectable." _

_Santana stops herself before pulling out another brownie. _

"_I made them myself." Rachel smiles at you and looks sharply towards Santana again. _

"_No wonder they taste so disgusting." Santana responds and puts down her plate. _

_Rachel huffs and puts a hand on your shoulder, "I hope you're enjoying yourself here Brittany, please let me know if anyone…" She glares at Santana, "Is bothering you." _

_Santana rolls her eyes. _

"_Thank you Rachel, I'm great...and with great company." You say looking at Santana. _

_Rachel prances off into the office and immediately takes command of the karaoke station. _

"_These brownies are actually really good." Santana says stuffing her face with another. "Don't tell her I said that." She whispers. _

"_Let's go see how many peanuts we can drop into Finn's drink without him noticing." You grin wide and grab a handful of peanuts that are crowded into a nearby bowl. _

"_Brittany wait!"_

_/_

"Okay how about this one." Brittany pulls down another box and you both peak inside.

"Nope nope nope! Wrong again." You shake your head. You quickly tell yourself to stop, the room seems to be spinning faster and faster.

"This can't be happening." She says as she grabs the shot glass from your hand. "That is like the third box."

You nod your head in a clumsy fashion, "Maybe we should s-stop."

"For sure." Brittany agrees, plopping hard onto the small step stool. "I can't-I can't do anymore right now." She waves her hand in the air. "T's so hot." She airs out her shirt in front of you.

"We are such light weights." You chuckle looking at her reddening face. "You look like you put on a bunch of blush or something." Her cheeks are rosy red and you can't help but think it's kind of adorable.

"Shut up." She leans against a box behind her and glances down at her phone. "It's already four. Maybe we should go back up."

"Everyones probably wondering where the alcohol is." You can't help but laugh. "Come on, lets go." You say standing up and grabbing the box below you. It feels like it just gained ten pounds as you struggle to lift it up. "Forget the decorations."

"Let me help you." Brittany's hands spread over yours and she takes the box from your grip. Good thing, you probably would have dropped it. Your mind goes to when you first met Brittany, she helped you with the box before. You smile at the thought. You slide the big metal door to the side and you both make your way up the stairs in a fit of small trips and stumbles. Hopefully no one has noticed you two were gone for too long and hopefully everyone won't shout at you for not setting up the drinks earlier. The parties only started for fifteen minutes, but you know these people, they get upset when they can't be entertained by alcohol.

"Finally!" You hear Puck shout from across the office. He usually isn't here. You hate it when he's here. "Rachel over here wouldn't let any of us go down to find you, I guess she trusted you or some shit." Puck says turning to laugh in Sam's face.

You look over to Rachel who looks down at her feet.

"Thanks you guys." Sam says nodding his head apologetically.

"Well I'm glad someone believed in us." Brittany says and heads towards the conference room where decorations and food are set up. "I'm going to put this here and you guys can go at it." Brittany almost stumbles on her own feet while putting the box of alcohol on the table.

"Careful there Britt." Puck's eyes widen at the obvious sight of Brittany being tipsy, he nuges Sam's arm and sports a smirk on his face. You sigh out in disgust.

"Let me get you a drink babe." Sam is walking towards the drinks and you quickly try to shake your head to object.

"No thats…okay." He's already back with two cups in his hand and passing a drink along to you and Brittany.

"Thank you sir." Brittany says and takes a big gulp from her red cup. "I feel like I'm at a high school party or something." She chuckles with her cup in hand.

"God I hope not." You respond smelling the vodka mixed in with the juice Sam gave you.

"Those parties were always the best." Sam replies, putting a hand around your shoulder. "Remember San?" He winks at you.

"Yeah, crying was always the highlight of the night." You say sarcastically. "I can't believe you ever liked me." You say remembering those high school parties. You were always such a mess, ending up crying like a toddler and making out with practically anyone around you. Sam was with you your last year of high school and you can't believe you've been together for so long. Brittany is eyeing Sam's arm and you can see a hint of anger there as she lifts her cup to her mouth.

"Mhm." Brittany mumbles into her cup.

"Alright well, I'm gonna get a bite to eat." You say lifting Sam's arm off of your shoulder and heading towards the food. You hope that eating something will sober you up a little and you grab for the first cookie you see. Everyone is scattered among the office and you notice Brittany has wondered off.

"I hope you weren't doing anything oddly _inappropriate_ downstairs Santana." Rachel Berry has confronted you again and you almost drop your cookie in fright.

"Jesus Rachel." You say and grab at your chest. "What the hell is wrong with you." You scold.

"Whats wrong with _you." _She whispers harshly in your face.

You look up from your cookie to make sure no one is paying attention to you and confront Rachel again, "No, what the fuck is wrong with _you _Rachel." You whisper, "What are you even talking about." You're still a little drunk and this conversation will probably not end with much sense. "We were looking all damn day for your damn box!" You're leaning over the table of food now, inching closer to Rachel's face.

"And drinking! I bet you decided to take Brittany for a little spin while you were down there too!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about _Berry_. What the fuck is wrong with you?" You respond with an angry scowl. "Why do you care so much?" You question.

"Why _don't _you care so much?" She whispers, "You're the one with the fiance and-"

"I hope there isn't a problem here ladies." Holy appeared at your side.

Rachel beams at Holy with an appropriate smile, "Everything's great."

"We were just discussing where you got those lovely office gifts this year?" You say trying to put on your most lovely charm.

Holy smiles and puts an arm around you and Rachel, "I thought you'd never ask."

/

"_That's three and counting." You giggle while dropping another peanut into Finn's cup while he wasn't looking. Santana is laughing with you and Finn is still talking to Rachel to his left. _

"_You're good." Santana says and grabs at another peanut in your hand. She plops it in his cup with ease and rolls her eyes, "Okay this is too easy." _

"_What?" Finn has finally turned your way and you try and hide the peanuts behind your back. _

"_What?" You respond while he eyes the two of you suspiciously. _

"_Mind your own business Hudson." Santana says with a snarl. You giggle at her cover-up and the two of you wander over to your new desk. You take a seat on the corner of your desk while Santana sits in your chair. _

"_In high school I didn't even know how to turn on a computer." You laugh at yourself while your fingertips graze over the monitor. _

_She chuckles with a swivel of your chair, "That can't be true." _

"_Oh it's real true." You laugh and cross your leg over the other. You know that your legs are amazing and you don't mind showing Santana a little bit. You catch her eyes flicker to your thighs and you smirk, reminding yourself to wear skirts more often. _

"_I used to sing in high school." She responds looking down at your keyboard. You notice the hint of embarrassment in her face as she runs her fingers along the keys. _

"_That's cute."_

_She laughs, "It was dorky." _

"_I like dorky." _

_She looks at you with the most genuine smile. _

"_Well…" She rambles and fights to look into your eyes. You think she doesn't like eye-contact, maybe she doesn't._

"_What else did you do in high school?" You ask. _

"_Me." A male voice is suddenly invading your space and you look up to the new intruder. _

_Santana laughs uncomfortably, "Very funny." she says dryly. You remember his name is Sam, the blonde salesman from earlier. You eye Santana and Sam and you are confused. _

"_You two…" You question while pointing a finger between them both. Santana is biting her lip and brushing her hand through her hair. _

"_I'm Santana's boyfriend." He says and sticks out his hand, "Nice to meet you."_

_You take it, "Brittany. Sales." _

"_Same here." He responds with a grin. His lips are huge. _

"_Oh." You try and act interested. Santana and Sam, interesting, you think. You would have never guessed they were a couple based on the little amount of interaction Santana has seemed to have with him all day, but you guess you can't be one to judge. _

"_We were together senior year." Santana says looking up at him. "He charmed me with his big lips." She says looking at you. _

"_That's right." He smiles, and you take it he didn't understand the backhanded comment Santana gave him. Maybe he doesn't know his lips are so big? "Anyway," He says, "Puck and I are going to do some karaoke, want to join?" He puts a hand on Santana's arm. _

_She shakes her head, "No thanks." _

"_Alright babe." He kisses her on the cheek and heads over to Puck. _

"_So one of them does have a crush on you." You say teasing Santana. _

_She swivels towards you again, "Shut up." She says and a hand grazes your knee for a second. _

_"You both work here too?" You ask wanting to know more. _

"_He helped me get a job here." She says with a shrug. You guess she doesn't really want to talk about it. _

"_Do you like working at the same place as your boyfriend?" You ask her. _

"_It's okay, you don't get much privacy so I find myself avoiding him most of the day...unintentionally of course." She adds. "He's great but, sometimes you need your space." _

_You nod, "Totally understandable." You catch her looking down at your thighs again, you can't help but imagine what it would be like to have her touch you there again. _

"_So anyways, who is our next prank going to be on?" She asks looking around to all the office employees. _

_You turn your head to Sam and Puck singing their rendition of some song, "How about Puck?" You say. He's been bugging you all day and you wouldn't mind teasing him a little bit with a prank or two. "We can write on his face when he gets too drunk or something." You laugh. _

"_Oh, that will totally happen." Santana laughs and begins shuffling through your desk drawer. "Wow, you have so many colors in here." She chuckles while searching for a pen in your drawer, you have about ten different colors of pens in your drawer and you are not ashamed. You love to color code things that would typically not need color coding in the first place, it makes things more fun. _

"_I keep my options open." You say looking down at her hands. _

"_What's this?" She asks and pulls out a small snowflake you made out of paper. _

_You take it from her hands, "Oh, nothing. I was just bored earlier." You say embarrassed. You look at the small piece of paper you cut up into a sloppy snowflake and place it on the desk. _

_Santana takes it from you and holds it in the air, "Well I think we found another decoration to add to Berry's collection." She says and gives you a smile. "I kinda like it." _

_The snowflake dances between her fingers. You'd probably make a dozen snowflakes if Santana likes. _

_/_

After Holy Holiday ends up showing you practically every gift she bought the office, you and Rachel are finally free.

"Thanks for the insight Ms. Holiday." Rachel says and prys herself away from Holy's grip. "I have to go check on the karaoke machine." She says while strutting away.

"Of course Rachel." Holy says.

You hear Brittany laughing from across the office and you turn your head towards the sound. Brittany is standing next to Puck, his rough hands touching at her arm playfully. You can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. You know how disgusting Puck is, he doesn't' deserve to even talk to Brittany. His mohawk flings through the air like a rat in flight and you take one long sip of your strong drink.

"Everything okay girl?" Holy asks you after you down another sip.

You're nodding furiously, "Great. Excuse me." You say leaving Holy behind and head straight for Brittany and Puck.

"What are you guys up to?" You question strolling up next to Brittany. Puck eyes you like you've just barged in on a moment and you don't feel bad for him at all.

"We were just talking." Puck responds taking a hand off of Brittany's shoulder.

"I-I was telling him about my cat." Brittany slurs and puts a hand on his chest. "Puck loves cats too!" She exclaims.

You know exactly what he means and you drag Brittany away by the arm, "I'm sure he does."

Puck mouths a 'what!?' and you shake your head angrily. You can't believe him. What a joke.

"Santana. Where are we going?" She asks as you pull her behind you towards the office door. You barge through the door and out to the empty hallway. You let go of her arm and she gently flings towards the wall.

"Really Brittany? Puck?" You say as her back slides against the wall.

"What?" She says lifting her hands. "He's kinda cute."

"Britt he's gross. He's probably slept with hundreds of girls out on the road."

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, "Whatever Santana."

You're drunk now. Your head is spinning and the way Brittany is looking at you sets a fire through your chest. "Don't whatever me Brittany." You say trying to hold back your angry tears. You can't let this happen, it won't happen.

Brittany has started to unbutton the top of her shirt and you grab at her hand, "Britt what are you doing?"

She shrugs, "It's getting hot in here San."

"You can't just strip in the middle of the hallway." You whisper, looking over your shoulder.

She laughs with a huff, "You stripped off your pants the other day in the conference room and you had no objections towards that." She responds continuing to take her buttons apart one by one, stumbling over her own fingers.

"You're drunk." You say to her, trying your hardest to look away from her chest.

"Apparently." She says.

She's almost down to her last button and you pry your eyes away, grabbing her arm again, "Britt come on, in here." You say leading her to the bathroom.

Her shirt is open and falling lightly at her sides, "You can't just drag me whereever you want to San." She says with rosy cheeks. "I'm not like a dog or something." She slurs, "Cats are way better anyway. My cat is the best." She rambles and stumbles against the bathroom sink.

Her pink bra is showing now and your eyes can't look away. Her breasts are your favorite duo and you just want to touch them. You take a couple steps towards her and she's still rambling about something you can't put your foot on. Your fingers go straight for her abs and you let them sway across her toned stomach.

"Puck just wants to hook up with you." You say, keeping your eyes glued to her stomach. Your fingers still dance among her light skin.

"I know that San." She rolls her eyes and puts her hands against the sink behind her. She's looking down at your fingers now.

"I don't want him to try." You say outloud and your hand moves in between her breasts lightly.

A deep breath takes her by surprise and you know she feels the heat there. Her skin is your favorite thing to touch.

A shaky breath escapes her, "San…" Her head is thrown back towards the mirror behind her and you see her face in the reflection. Her mouth hangs slightly open and you smirk knowing you have her attention now.

"I know he can't touch you like I can." You say quietly into her neck.

"No one can San…" She breathes out and her chest pops out towards your palm. You grab at the sides of her blouse and you remove it over her shoulders. She grabs you around the neck and pulls you into her, flooding your mouth with a deep kiss.

"You have the best lips." She says between breathes.

You're pushing her against the sink and you lift her butt onto the top of it. Your kisses are heated and you slide your hands through her hair. Her hair is so soft, just like the rest of her. Just when you think you have control she lifts a heel to your chest and pushes you away from her. Your back falls against the stall door behind you and you bend down to check if any hobbit feet are intruding on your private moments with Brittany this time. No terrible shoes are found.

Brittany is striding towards you now and you have nowhere to go. She pins you up against the stall door and lifts your arms above your head. You're breathing heavily and you can't look away from her lips.

"You shouldn't be telling me what to do." She says hotly into your lips. Her fingers slide down your cheek and down your neck, her other hand still gripping at your arms above you. Her face is red and her eyes are lazily scanning over your face, you know she's kinda drunk and you know you are too. You just have to remember to look out for people coming into the bathroom. Her face is close to yours now and she's looking down your blouse where your breasts are heaving. "Let me take care of this." She says, beginning to unbutton your shirt.

You'd let her do anything to you really, she hypnotizes you better than any magician you've ever witnessed.

/

_The party is dwindling now and Puck has been passed out on an office chair for over an hour. _

"_He will not be happy about this later." Santana says drawing a small penis on the side of his cheek. _

_You try not to laugh as you look over his face, "He'll love it." You giggle. You pull out a blue pen from your pocket and begin drawing a flower on his chin. _

"_This is what he gets for being such a dick all the time." Santana grins, "He deserves it." _

"_He can't be that bad." You say looking up at her._

_She takes out another color, "Just wait until he hits on you for real." She says. _

"_Is that why you hate him so much?" You ask her. Puck huffs in his sleep and you take your hand off of his face for a moment. _

_After his movements have stopped Santana continues, "I don't hate him, I just hate him sometimes." She says. "He's probably hit on me a dozen times." _

"_Even with Sam around?" _

_She nods, "He has no boundaries." _

"_That's hilarious." Finn and some other employees stroll past you and Puck and they pull out cameras to take a picture of him._

"_Our finest work." Santana replies with a grin. _

"_I think we've done enough damage." You say and put a cap on your many pens. Santana leans back in her chair and looks over her work with a smile. _

"_Agreed." She says and fold her arms together. You take a moment to look around the office, it's after six and a lot of people have started to go home now. _

"_So...do you have a ride home?" You ask her. _

"_I came with Sam today so I have to wait for him." You both look his way as he is laughing with Finn and Rachel by the karaoke machine. "He seems pretty drunk so I should probably drive him home." She chuckles. "Who knows how much longer he will be." _

"_Oh.." You respond, "Well...want to sit outside for a while? I need some fresh air." You say and get up from your chair. "Come on." You stick out your hand to her and she grabs it. Her hands tingle in your fingertips. You lead her out of the office, grab your coats and head to the doorway into the brisk night air. You can start to see stars peeking out from the dark sky and you smile at the sight. You let go of her hand and sit on the curb outside. It's cold out and you breath into your palms as she sits down beside you. _

"_So, do you have any pets?" You ask Santana who is grabbing at her knees in front of her._

_She looks at you, "Um, no." She says quietly. _

"_Why not?" You ask her. _

_She shrugs, "I don't know." _

_She's quiet again and you look at her wandering eyes. "I have a cat, he's really fat." You say to fill the silence. "His name is Lord Tubbington." _

_You've made her laugh, "Thats funny." _

"_It kind of is." You're smiling at the ground, hints of melted snow trace around your shoes. She's shivering a little and you want to make her warm. "Here." You say quietly as your fingers move towards the buttons of her coat. You're buttoning up her jacket and you can't stop your fingers from roaming just a little bit. She's looking at you in the eyes and you try not to look at her face. You fear you won't be able to stop yourself from doing something completely stupid. The fog of her breath flows from her mouth in a steady rhythm and you continue to button up the last button of her coat, just below her neck. She won't stop staring at you and you finally look at her face. Her nose has the tiniest hint of red on it and you smile. _

"_You seemed cold." You say. _

_She gulps, "Thanks." She rubs her legs again. _

_The building doors barge open and Sam and Puck stumble out. "San!" Sam says, "There you are. Ready to go now babe?" He asks her and puts his arm around her waist as she stands. You can't help but wish you could do the same. _

"_Yeah." She says and rubs her hands together from the cold. _

"_I guess it's me and you Britt." Puck says and puts an arm around your shoulder. The alcohol on his breath becoming prominent. _

"_Not so fast there." You pat him on the chest and try and hold him up. "I'll give him a ride home." You say to Santana and Sam who are looking at you with worried eyes. "It's fine." You say waving them goodbye. "Go."_

"_Are you sure?" Santana asks you, hand in hand with Sam. _

_You nod, "He'll probably pass out before we even get to the car." You say. _

"_She's right." Puck says leaning against you. He pokes you in the side a little. _

"_Bye guys." You say and Santana gives you a smile. _

"_See you next year." Sam says before he walks towards his car with Santana. _

"_Bye Brittany." She says._

"_Bye Santana." _

_/_

"God Britt." You say as she opens the stall door behind you. She's managed to take off your shirt and she's begun to work at the back of your bra. You look down at your shirts on the floor, cringing at the fact your garments are on the floor of a dirty bathroom. "Shit."

She's pushing you up against the stall now from the inside and you let out a moan. Her hands pull away your bra and your chest is exposed in front of her. Her lips attach to your nipple and she sucks hard. She's sticking her hands down towards the waistband of your pants and your hips gravitate towards them. You decide to help her out by grabbing a hold of your skirt and pushing it down yourself. Her hand is under your panties in record time and her fingers slick through you with ease.

"There's no way Sam can make you_ this _wet." She says looking down at her fingers.

"_Fuck." _You breathe at the contact and your head frantically moves side to side. "He doesn't Britt." You moan. Her fingers are slowly tracing your clit, circling around your wetness. Your head pounds back against the stall. "_Brittany." _

Her mouth is open and you pull her head in towards you for another kiss. "I get jealous when you talk to Puck." You find yourself admitting to her.

Her eyes immediately find yours and she looks at you for a moment. You're both breathing heavily and the sound of your pants fill the bathroom. You take the moment to push her up against the wall instead, trapping her between the wall and your body. You begin to unclasp her bra and pull down her skirt. You push her clothes to the side with your foot and lick your lips.

"You seemed hot." You say smirking at her exposed body. You push both of your bodies together and you're moaning at the feeling. Her breasts push up against yours and you can feel her hard nipples diving into your skin. You leave wet kisses on her neck and chest before quickly diving two fingers inside her.

"_Oh." _She moans at the feeling. She's so hot and warm inside, you love feeling her like this. "Fuck me San." She groans again. You pump your fingers in and out of her, watching as her breasts bounce up and down in front of your face. You love her boobs. You probably love every part of her body. She's moaning out loud now and you hope no one can hear you. She's gripping at your shoulders and you know her orgasm is approaching fast.

"Yes." She's grunting as you watch her move up and down on your hand. "Don't stop…" She pants. "_Fuck _Santana." You love it when she says your full name. It sounds better than your favorite song.

You pump some more, putting your palm against her clit in the process.

"I'm going to cum." She pants and you work even faster. Her leg wraps around your waist and you pump into her at a deeper angle. "Oh _Santana." _

You feel extra wetness coat your fingers and you begin to slow down your pumping, riding out her orgasm. She's smirking at you now and she seats you down on top of the toilet lid.

"I'm going to eat you out now." She says looking at you with hungry eyes. She's licking her lips as she bends down in front of you and she pulls down your underwear.

"Shit." You respond and grab at her hair. The bathroom stall is a bit cramped but you work with what you've got. Brittany is kneeling down in front of you and your back is jammed against the tile wall, the metal flusher arching into your back slightly.

She's kissing around your center and you anticipate her lips touching you there. You've never heard yourself breathe so heavily and you can't wait till Brittany's tongue is on you.

She lifts your butt off the seat a little and her tongue is licking at your clit.

"_Mmm…" _You moan and grip her head tighter. Your hips move at their own accord and grind into her mouth.

"You taste lovely." She says as she makes the most delicious noises between your legs. She's moaning at the amount of wetness you have pooled at your center and she sucks at your clit. Your head throbs against the tile and your mouth hangs wide open. She's so good with her tongue.

"More Britt." You plead. She takes a moment to wipe at her mouth and then plunges a finger inside you. You weren't expecting it and you moan deeply. She's pounding you against the tile now and you grip at the wall for some leverage. "Oh my god." You pant and look down at her between you. She removes her fingers and replaces them with her lips again. "Oh my god." You say again as you watch her skilled lips work around your own. Watching her between you is probably one of the best things you've ever seen. She's sucking and lapping at your clit and her tongue dips inside you. "Oh...fuck." You don't remember yourself ever being so vocal but you can't help it, you think the alcohol has a bit to play in this situation. You grind your hips up into her tongue and it feels amazing. You're about to cum soon and Brittany sticks two fingers inside you this time.

"Brittany!" You screech and grip at her hair.

"Shit San." She says mumbled between your legs.

"Oh god Britt." You say and close your eyes, you're about to cum, hard. You hear Brittany utter an "Oh" and you're cumming with her between you. Your hips are still moving upwards, trying to feel out the last of your orgasm.

You're still breathing hard and you look down at Brittany, she's smiling at you.

"We're so drunk Britt." You say with a laugh as you cup her face.

She's nodding and searching for her clothes, "I thought you didn't get too crazy at office parties." She smirks and kisses up your chest.

"Isn't that what office parties are for?" You tease. She hums against your chest and your breathing evens out.

Another holiday party to remember in your books...probably just as good as the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I hope you all had a happy holidays! **

**And I just love smut, what can I say. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I need to talk to you."

You're being dragged away to corner of the break room, your coffee spilling out of your cup. The smallest hands on the planet are gripping at your arm and your eyes roll hard, it's the hobbit herself.

"What on earth could you want Rachel?" You exclaim, wiping off the extra coffee that has managed to spill onto your hands. "Shit." The coffee is smoldering.

Her eyes have managed to bug outside the confines of her enormous forehead, "Really? Santana." She folds her arms across her chest, taking a look around the room. Her bangs begin to fly amongst her face as her head quickly jogs back and forth.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" She exclaims in a whisper, "It's beginning to get ridiculous!"

You realize what she is talking about, you know she can't manage to keep you and Brittany a secret much longer but she has to in order for you to deal with this. It has to be secret. It can't be real, it can't.

You are leaning close to her before you know it and you can smell the hint of mint gum coming from her breath, "Keep your mouth _shut _hobbit." Your finger is hanging in the air and she huffs expectedly.

"Santana this is-"

"Shut it Rachel!" You scold. "I swear, why did it have to be _you _in the bathroom."

She huffs her chest and shakes her head in a way only Rachel could portray, "It didn't matter who was in that bathroom _Santana. _I'm sorry you weren't careful enough to keep your private affairs _private_, but now someone knows Santana. Now someones knows your secret and there's nothing you can do about that."

She's getting angry at you and you know it. You can tell because she is beginning to lean on her tiptoes to get her face that much closer to yours and her nose has flared up to an extremely large proportion. You take a moment to look around to make sure no one is watching through the clear door window.

"What if Sam finds out huh?" Rachel says in a whisper. "Santana, you can't possibly try and keep this from him much longer!"

"Why not?!" Your arms are flying through the air now and you know you're getting frustrated. Rachel has no right to call you out like this. She has no idea what you feel for Brittany or what you feel for Sam. As a matter of fact, you don't really know either. "Rachel, you have no idea how I'm feeling or why I want to keep this a secret, but you can't keep trying to pep-talk me into stopping this or keep giving me lectures about what I'm doing wrong. I know what I'm doing Rachel and you sure as _hell _ can't tell me what to do, so I suggest you take your midget little hands off me and drop this before I decide to poor this flaming hot coffee all over your hideous decision of a top."

Rachel looks down at her reindeer clad sweater and puts her hands to her hips, "I'm just trying to help you Santana."

"Well maybe you shouldn't." You respond looking back at her, "You can help by not telling a word of this to anyone Rachel, _anyone._"

You notice a shift in her brown eyes. They are darting from side to side and she bites her lips cautiously.

"Oh my god." You say, taking a look into her eyes again. "OH my _god._" You exclaim. "Rachel oh my _goodness._" Your head is shaking and you put a hand through your hair. She couldn't have. "Rachel did you tell someone?" You decide to set your coffee onto the counter, you might end up throwing the coffee at her face instead.

She finally lets out an exhale, "Maybe one person." She says, shrinking into herself timidly. "Maybe a couple." She mumbles quietly.

"WHAT!?" You practically shout in the office breakroom. You look out the door and everyone has turned their heads to look your way. "Rachel I can't believe you!" You want to grab her and shake her, you want to shake her till she can't breathe anymore. Your hands are on your face and you can feel yourself begin to sweat just a little bit.

"Shit." You mumble, striding back and forth between the wall and the kitchen counter. Rachel is watching you with expected eyes and you don't know what to do. "Does Sam know?" You ask frightened for the answer.

She shakes her head slowly, "No...at least I don't think so."

You think for a moment. He hasn't shown any signs of suspicion while you two have been together, but you can't know for sure. You take a second to catch your breath.

"I can't fucking believe you Rachel." You say. "I can't fucking believe this!"

Her response is quiet, "I'm sorry."

You lean against the counter, thinking of all the ways this could go absolutely terrible. Rachel takes a step towards you and puts a gentle hand on your arm.

"I am sorry Santana, but you are going to have to deal with this at some point."

This feels more complicated than the toughest math equation.

"When you do decide to deal with this, just know, that I'll be here."

Rachel brushes past you and lowers her head as she walks through the door to the main office. People are staring at her and you know that when you walk out there they will be staring at you too. You kind of just want to stay in here forever with the blinds closed.

"Sales staff, my office now!" Holy Holiday is shouting through the office and you quickly grab your cup of coffee before you make your way through the doors and into the office. Brittany, Sam and Finn are all getting up from their desks and are going towards Holy's office. Sam smiles at you and you instantly look away, following Finn into the office.

Brittany is standing right behind you and you can feel the tips of her breasts poking into your back.

"Okay team, we have a round of sales runs to do today." Holy says while leaning back in her chair.

"Sales runs?" Finn raises his hand quietly.

You shake your head, can he be any more irritating?

"Yes Finn, sales that have to be made outside of the office today, we are trying to gather up some new clients so I need you guys to pair up and take these. Can you handle that today?" Holy asks with her fingers intertwined in front of her. Finn is nodding with a goofy smile on his face and Sam responds with a grin.

"Santana, you will be paired with Finn and Sam you will go with Brittany." Holy says eyeing you all.

"Oh god." You mumble under your breath.

Everyones eyes perk up to you and you decide to take your attention to Holy.

"Is there a problem Santana?" Ms. Holiday asks you and you shake your head with too much enthusiasm. "Great! Have fun ya'll. Please, don't get lost."

"Bummer we can't go together." Sam whispers to you as you begin to exit Holy Holiday's office door.

"Yeah." You pretend to smile as you turn to Brittany, a look of terror on her face. "Take care of Britt." You say, "I'm going to get my things and then we are getting out of here Finn."

Finn nods and hurries over to his desk to gather up his things. Brittany follows you quietly and she pulls at your arm.

"Santana I'm freaking out." She whispers. You pick up your folder and collect the clients addresses and cards.

"Well you should stop." You respond. "Just act like you always do." You shrug, trying not to bring too much attention to yourself and Brittany.

"That's probably going to be a little difficult with your fiance and all sitting right next to me! With his innocent charm and dashing good looks how am I supposed to lie to him!?" She exclaims. You chuckle a little, thinking she is being kind of cute in this time of turmoil she seems to be having. "What if he asks me about you or something?" She says.

Her breath smells like strawberries and mint today.

"Then just say what a bitch I am, I'm sure he's used to that." You say. You put a couple pens in your bag and you look over your desk one more time. "Just be grateful that you aren't with teen giant today because he is the absolute worst salesman on the face of the planet."

"What if he talks about how great you are and I get jealous?" She whispers to you, taking a step closer to your back. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my mouth shut."

Her voice sounds like the rough exterior of your favorite book.

"I might slip and tell him about that one time we fucked in the bathroom."

You're trying to keep yourself composed as her breath becomes hot on your ear.

"Or that one time in the storage room."

The papers you are holding almost slip out of your hands.

"Or that one time I fingered you in the conference room."

Her hand barely touches the back of your thigh and your body shivers with a high level of coldness.

"Ready to go Britt?" Sam says coming up towards you and you shove the rest of your things in your bag. Brittany pulls away from you and she gives him a warm smile.

"Just let me grab my things." She grins and walks back to her desk.

"It will be nice to get out of the office today." Sam says to you with his bag over his shoulder. "It will give me some time to think over some more wedding ideas." He bumps his shoulder with yours. You grin, almost forgetting that you've left him with almost all of the wedding plans lately. With Brittany around, you honestly almost forget that you're supposed to get married.

"Thats great babe." You smile.

"Ready." Brittany says with her things in her hands.

"Lets do this!" Sam exclaims with too much enthusiasm and gives Brittany a high-five. "See you later babe." He kisses you on the cheek with a goodbye and Brittany follows him out the door.

"This should be fun." Finn says coming up behind you as you watch Brittany and Sam exit the office.

You sigh, "I'm telling you right now that it won't."

This could possibly be your worst nightmare.

/

"What street do I turn on?"

"For the hundredth time, Flower."

"Right, right. Flower, with an F, just like Finn."

"Oh my god." You sigh and look out the window in a huff. "You are the worst with directions. I should have drove." You say.

The mundane passing by of trees and buildings is more entertaining than sitting here talking to Finn.

"It's my car." Finn replies, keeping his eyes on the nearing street signs.

"Didn't you like,hit a mail-man before?"

Finn shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "N-no."

You roll your eyes, "So anyways, we're going to Richard's Printing Co. today so I believe that will be a pretty big client."

Finn nods his head, "Right." He grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Are you okay?" You ask him, noticing his worried physique.

"I'm a terrible salesman." He blurts. You've always known he was a terrible salesman, but you never expected him to say it himself.

"That is accurate on all fronts." You respond, looking down at your notes.

Finn begins to fan himself desperately, "Oh god-oh god." His chest is heaving up and down.

"Finn just relax, jesus. We're not going into fucking battle or anything, just let me handle it."

"Do you think Rachel doesn't like me because I'm a bad salesmen?" He's rambling now and you can see the pits of his arms starting to darken. You can't believe this.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" You shake your head. "You'll be fine."

"I-I just really like her you know, and sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for her because I'm so terrible at my job."

"Please stop talking Finn."

You notice a soft vibration coming from your chest and you realize it's your phone. You pull it out from in between the valley of your boobs and notice Brittany has texted you.

'_I can't stop thinking about fucking you on an office desk'_

A hard shiver runs down your spin and you almost drop your phone between your lap.

"I mean, she has to have noticed me by now." You hear Finn faintly in the background as you read the text over and over again. You imagine Brittany slamming you down on your cold desk and you can't help the wetness that is starting between your legs.

'_You better make sure Sam isn't reading over your shoulder or something.'_

You type back in response.

'_I was really freaking out in the beginning, but now I think this is kinda hot.' _

You begin to respond, '_Of course you do. Finn keeps talking to me about how much he wants to do Rachel Berry.'_

Brittany replies quickly, '_That's gross.'_

'_Yes. It is.'_

"Maybe I'm too tall?" Finn is talking to himself now, squinting his eyes in confusion as he breaks behind a truck. You wait for a moment, looking out at the street names and people walking across the sidewalk. Brittany hasn't texted back and you decide to continue the conversation.

'_How would you take me against a desk?' _

You hit send and bite your lip. This is way better than listening to Finn ramble about Rachel Berry.

'_Well, I'd start from behind. I love looking at your ass.'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_I would lay your face on the desk and kiss the back of your neck.'_

Your fingers are starting to shake now and you turn up the radio to cover up the sound of your heavy breathing. Your phone buzzes again.

'_I'd slide my hands up under your skirt...and lift it up so I could get a view of your sexy ass.'_

Another text.

'_What kind of underwear are you wearing?'_

'_My black lace thong.' _You respond to her and wait for another text. You let your eyes close for a bit, imagining Brittany's hands on your ass. She has the softest hands. The wetness between your legs is starting to overwhelm you.

'_I'd bend down and slowly take off your thong with my teeth. You're so fucking sexy.'_

'_I'm so wet right now Britt.'_

'_Mmm, I can feel it, I'm dipping my fingers between you.'_

God, Brittany has a way with words. You wish more than anything that you could ditch Finn and this sales call and go home right away.

"Is this Flower?" Finn asks you and you jolt out of your sexy haze.

"What?"

"I think we're almost here." He says and makes a right onto Flower Street. You pull out your phone to type a quick response.

'_What else are you doing to me?'_

You're almost at the building and you know you should pull yourself together. Going in on a sales call distracted is the worst thing you could do.

'_I'm taking off your top, your boobs are so perfect.'_

'_Touch them Britt.'_

'_I'm squeezing them. Your nipples are so hard I want to taste them.'_

'_Then flip me over and taste them Britt Britt. Are you wet right now?'_

'_So much San, I wish I could leave this car and touch myself.'_

'_Fuck Britt.'_

"Here." Finn turns off the engine and you widen your eyes. You are here already? You put your phone in between your boobs again and gather your notebook with a fluster.

"Dammit." You mumble as you drop a couple of your things.

Finn smirks at you slightly, "Relax Santana."

"Shut the hell up Hudson."

You think its a good decision to turn off your phone.

/

'_I was so distracted during my call that Finn actually made the sale.' _You text Brittany and wait for a response. You can't believe you fucked up a sale so bad, but luckily Finn actually stepped up. You would say you are proud of him, but that would be giving him too much credit. You twiddle your fingers against the window of the car and sigh. Finn has been in the building for a while talking to Richard and you assume he liked him alot. Maybe he was in there making another sale or something interesting? Finn's car smells like pizza and you cringe a little, deciding to text Brittany again.

'_I couldn't stop imagining you fucking me on the clients desk.' _

You decide to push your car seat back and lay on your back, Finn might be a while and you're kind of exhausted.

'_How do you want me to take you now?" _

Brittany finally responds and you grin in the car seat. You can still feel the wetness in your panties and you have to fight the urge to touch yourself.

'_Stick your fingers inside me Britt, I love your fingers.'_

Your chest is heaving up and down and you realize the inside of the car is starting to get warmer. You close your eyes and think about Brittany's long fingers touching your skin.

'_You're so wet' _

'_I'm trying so hard not to touch myself right now Britt.'_

You clutch your hands into a fist beside you and look at your phone. Shit.

'_Touch yourself San, for me?"_

Your eyes are closing and you can't help but graze your fingers along the inside of your pencil skirt waistband.

'_I can't Britt.'_

You take your hand away.

'_Please?' _She asks you.

You look out the window to make sure no one is coming towards the car. The parking lot is empty. Your fingers are going lower on their own accord and you dip them underneath the waistband of your skirt. Your panties are so wet, you can feel it over them. You take your phone in your other hand.

'_My panties are so wet.'_

Your fingers dangle between you.

'_Rub your clit San.'_

You take two fingers and create small circles over your clit. You let out a sigh, it feels so good. You remember that Finn is supposed to come back and you couldn't care less if he finds you like this right now. You take a second to open up the camera and snap a picture of your hand on yourself to send to Brittany. You smirk, knowing she'll love the image when she finds it.

'_Shit San, that picture is so hot.'_

'_Stick two fingers inside you.'_

You follow her orders and begin pumping two of your fingers inside your wetness.

'_I bet you wish I was in the car with you. I would rip off all your clothes and take you in the back seat. Go harder San.'_

You read through her text and let out a breath. You're so hot and you wish she could rip off all your clothes. You imagine yourself in the back seat with her, her body smelling like strawberries and you pump inside yourself harder. You set down the phone on the dashboard and you slip your other hand under your blouse and squeeze your boobs.

"Shit." You sigh out loud and your hips are gyrating to your hand movements. You wouldn't be surprised if the entire car was shaking now.

You take your fingers out of you and begin to rub at your clit again. You take your hand out from under your shirt and pick up your phone again, sending Brittany another text.

'_I'm so close B.'_

Your rubbing persists and you can't slow down.

'_Faster San, I want you to cum.'_

You nod to yourself and drop the phone on the car floor. Your breathing is so heavy and your other hand goes between the valley of your breasts. You rub your clit a couple more times before diving back in with a finger and pump fast.

"Fuck Brittany." You say out loud. Your pumping persists and you feel more wetness around your fingers. You know you are close now.

"_Shit." _You whisper and you are cuming on the passenger seat of Finn Hudson's car. The waves feel so good, you've been holding in the tension for so long and it's nothing but amazing to let it all go.

'_You made me cum so hard Brittany.' _You pick up your phone and text her again. Your eyes glance out the window and Finn is shaking the hand of Richard outside the building and you scurry to make yourself decent before he starts walking over to the car. You check yourself in the mirror and put your hands through your hair, straightening out the frizzes.

Finn opens the drivers door and smiles at you, "I can't believe I made that sale!" he exclaims excitedly. "Were you okay in there Santana?"

You nod quietly, "Y-yeah, I was just...distracted."

/

You open the door to the office and Brittany catches your eye at her desk, smirking. She looks back down and types something in her computer. You try not to smirk too hard as Finn bumps into you from behind and you end up growling at him instead.

"Great! You guys are back." Ms. Holiday claps her hands together as she notices you and Finn returning to your desks. "Conference room everybody!"

You just got back and you have to face another meeting. You shuffle along and gather around the door along with everyone else.

"Take a seat guys." Holy says as everyone from the office takes their respectable seats around the conference table. "Since we are gathering some new clients today thanks to our sales team, I just wanted to take this time to hear any feedback from you guys."

Rachel immediately raises her hand and you sigh, this will be a long one.

"First off I want to reiterate the importance of office relationships and appropriately discuss what is allowed." You tune her out and look at Brittany across the table. She's looking at her phone and you feel a buzz at your chest again.

'_I'm still so wet from the image of you getting yourself off for me.'_

She text. Your eyes widen and you make sure Sam isn't looking at your phone from over your shoulder.

"Office romances must be filled out in form and sent out to Mercedes every time." Rachel continues rambling and you figure she is subtly trying to talk to you about this topic.

'_Maybe I can return the favor?' _You send to Brittany and you look up at her to see if she sees your new text. She smirks up at you and begins to get up from her seat.

"Excuse me." She says out loud and exits the conference room.

'_Where are you going?' _You ask her through text.

'_The bathroom of course ;]' _

'_What are you going to do in there?' _You tease.

'_Touch myself to the image of you.'_

You swallow hard as Rachel begins to pull up a powerpoint about office relationships.

'_I would start with one finger...then work you up to two.' _You are biting your bottom lip and you can't help but smirk at the image.

'_Just leave now San, I'm waiting for you in the bathroom.' _

You open up a text image she has sent you and you can't believe your eyes. Brittany is naked from the waist down and is widening her legs for the camera atop a toilet seat.

'_Shit. You're so fucking hot. I can't leave now, Rachel will scold me.'_

'_Imagine my tongue on your clit making hot circles in your wetness.' _

She hasn't texted back for a while, you assume she is touching herself even more.

'_You're so dirty Britt Britt. Who would have thought?' _

You text her.

'_I bet you're fucking yourself so hard for me right now.' _

"What if we _want _and office relationship?" Finn raises his hand to talk to Rachel.

Rachel shakes her head, "That's not my problem Finn." She responds. You almost chuckle how super awkward Finn is being, but you know what his intentions are now. He squints his eyes in confusion and mumbles something to himself before slouching down in his chair.

'_I'm about to cum.' _Brittany texts you.

"Now if anyone else has something to announce please come up." Holy says as Rachel puts her things away and makes her way back to her seat at the table.

'_I'm licking your clit, waiting for you to cum Britt Britt.'_

You notice Sam has made his way to the front of the room and you wonder what he could possibly want to announce at this time.

'_I guess I should come back before anyone wonders where I am' _Brittany texts after a while and you wait for her to return. Meanwhile, Sam is mumbling something about his sales job today and how happy he was about it.

"Since today went so well I just wanted to say a little something." Sam continues as you almost tune him out completely.

Brittany enters the room again and brushes past him with her head down while making her way to her seat. She brushes a strand of hair away from her face and bites her lip in her seat, slowly lifting her head to look back at Sam in front of the room again.

"Good, Brittany's back." He says looking at her and then looks at you in the eye.

His bland blue shirt makes you think of the foggiest lake water.

Sam claps his hands together and continues to speak, "I just wanted everyone to know that Santana and I have picked a date for our wedding! We are getting married on February 27th everyone so save the date!"

Your heart almost stops after he finishes his sentence. You remember picking the date last week at home, you remember him mumbling something about February, you remember that he sounded really excited about it. You look at Brittany and she is looking straight forward like a deer in the headlights. You weren't expecting this announcement. You weren't expecting the entire office to be invited and you weren't expecting Brittany to hear it as well. Rachel's eyes are all on you and you think you see Kurt staring at you as well.

"Santana and I are officially getting married!"

Your heart is jumping.

Your head is spinning.

You weren't expecting to hear _this._

* * *

**Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! Hope you continue to like it!**

* * *

"No no no no no." You're pacing now and the crisp night wind is pinching at your goosebumps delicately. You rub your hands together in an attempt to gain some warmth outside in the cold, but you're having trouble. You think it is a mixture of the nerves jumping around in your body along with the freezing temperature. A collection of eyeballs stare at you from the window and you can't even imagine what they are saying about you in their minds. You shut your eyes tight, maybe if they can't see you, they can't think about you. Maybe this will all be okay...maybe you're not so sure.

Gravel kicks from under your feet as you make another sharp turn to the left and hike up your shirt a little higher onto your neck. You knew you should have carried a jacket out here as you stormed out of the office, but you weren't really thinking of doing anything else. You had to get out of there. You needed fresh air.

"What is going on." You mumble to yourself as you shake your head violently. Sam had no right to make such a big announcement like that, and especially in front of everyone. Everyone including Rachel...everyone including Brittany. You remember looking at her eyes, wide and shaken like they had something to say to you, but you couldn't bare to look anymore...so you ran. Not very far, but you ran.

You look up again at the wandering bodies still in the conference room. They continue to stare. They continue to judge, you know it. You can swear you see Rachel Berry's giant head shaking from side to side as her hands flail up in the air.

You're pacing right now, back and forth, back and forth.

You shoot your head upwards and everyone ducks behind each other to get out of your view, "Seriously?" You mumble, "Everyone here is fucking ridiculous."

Your lungs fill with a deep breath of humiliation and you look towards the ground, "I can't go back in there." You say to yourself.

/

"_You should really come back inside." _

_It's cold outside and you can see her shivering on the curb. Something about her state makes you want to warmth her. She's so fragile in the softest of ways. _

"_It's cold out here Santana." You say._

"_I don't need to back inside." _

_She's also stubborn in the loudest way. _

"_Please?" You say, sitting next to her...close. _

_She glances over you as you feel the heat of your bodies collide. The tiniest snowflakes are swimming down from the sky and you follow one that lands on her foot. _

"_Can you tell me what's wrong?" You ask her. You let silence fall over you as her brain rambles with thought. Her breathing is heavy and you can see the hot breath from her mouth emitting into the cold air. _

_She thinks for a moment, "I don't know." _

"_Is there something wrong?" You ask. You try not to pry, but the workings of her mind is your biggest curiosity. _

"_...I don't know." She responds again. _

_You follow another small flake fall to the ground. It sticks there for a moment before the wind casually blows it away. _

"_That's the thing." She says softly, looking up at you. Her eyes are pleading for an answer, for something clear. "There shouldn't be anything wrong." _

_You don't know how to respond so you shuffle your shoe around in the gravel before you meet her eyes again. Her arms are folded across her chest and she's bundled up in her jacket. She's looking to you for an answer. She's looking to you for something at least. _

"_Sam proposed to me." She says in the dark night. _

_Sam is her boyfriend you know, but you didn't know they were going on serious business. She barely mentions him to you when you hang out regularly and you almost never see them together. Maybe she likes to keep her personal relationships private. You think for a moment, maybe you don't want to see them together. _

_You want to tell her that's great, that's awesome news, but you can't._

"_Congratulations." You manage. _

_She turns away from you and brings her legs up to her chest for warmth. _

"_I feel like I should be happier." She says. _

_Her cheeks are rosy and you want to wrap her head in your lap. You know she should be happier. You remember when your friend Stacy got engaged last year and she couldn't stop smiling. She was ecstatic. Santana was...quiet. _

_You shrug, "Maybe you should." _

_Her head leaps to you with her mouth slightly open. She wants to say something, but her lips close delicately. _

"_I've been with him for five years...this is the next step, right?" _

_You nod, "Right." _

"_I don't think I know what I'm doing." Her chuckle is somber as she looks up at you. _

_Her skin is so golden, like the sun before it goes to sleep. _

"_I don't really think anyone knows what they're doing Santana." You say with a slight smile. You don't know if you're making her feel better, but you hope your presence is enough, because her presence is enough to make you feel whole. _

"_Have you ever been engaged?" She asks you._

_You shake your head in response, "No." _

_She looks away from you and you can see the redness on the tip of her nose. She's cold and she's confused. You just want to help. You want to make her feel okay. _

_You wrap an arm around her shoulder and bring her in close beside you. Her head is near your neck now and she snuggles into your side, her eyes staring off into the distance. You can hear cars driving by in the snow, lights shining upon her face as they pass. She looks up at you and you stare into her eyes. The redness of her nose peeking through her caramel skin. You give her a soft kiss on the nose as you grip the side of her cheek and you let out a deep breath. You didn't expect a kiss like that to affect you in such a way, but you want it to happen again. _

_Santana smiles slightly at you when you look at her again and she's still staring at you, her eyes blinking and her lips parted. You know she's taken now, but you can't stop looking at her like she's yours. _

"_Brittany I-"_

_You cut her off with a kiss. A kiss you think you can never forget. _

_/_

"Santana come inside."

Sam is standing at the entrance doorway as the wind blows his short blonde hair softly.

"No Sam." You say frustrated. He just ruined your day in more ways than one and his innocent face is not making you feel any better right now. You turn left, pacing around the entrance like an idiot and you shiver slightly. "Why would you do that Sam?" You ask him. He's still standing in the doorway and his face contorts in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He says stepping into the cold.

You turn right, "Why would you announce our wedding like that?" You almost shout at him outside and he stands there still. His face looks broken, like you've shattered every exciting thing left in his body and you stare down at your feet. You can't see him like this. Like you've done everything wrong and you're no good to him anymore.

"Everyone else seemed pretty excited about it." He says.

"Maybe because everyone else isn't so stressed out about it!" You yell, "You shouldn't have done that!"

You realize how loud you're being and you take a step back from him. You shouldn't have yelled. You shouldn't be arguing like this.

His eyes are dark and he's fuming at you, taking steps towards you as his feet crunch on the gravel. "What is wrong about being excited about our wedding Santana?" He shouts back. "Everyone in that room is our friend, they are coming to our wedding! They are a part of our lives!"

"Maybe I don't want everyone fucking there Sam! Have you thought about that?" You bite your lip and try not to look up at the window of the office. Everyone must be looking down and you don't want to show them that you are yelling at Sam. He doesn't deserve to be yelled at, but you can't hide your feelings. Your feelings always show their way to the surface in the worst ways and you take a moment to catch your breath.

Sam hangs his arms to his sides and looks at you, "Are you not excited about this Santana?" He says quietly.

You try everything to avoid his eyes.

"Of course I am." You respond automatically.

He leans in closer to you. He's examining your face and you're still looking away. Why can't you look at him? Why is this so hard?

"Santana." He says dryly.

You're still quiet. His nose is turning red in the cold and his eyes are beginning to water. You don't want to hurt him. He's been there for you since day one. You remember the time he held you in his arms when you got slushied for the first time. You remember when you first kissed. His face so gentlemen-like as he asked you if he could.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." You bring him to you and cup his face with your cold hand. His short stubble is rough on your palm. "I'm so excited Sam." You whisper towards him. "You've done everything perfect."

You're eyes are watery now and you wipe them with your hand. You can't believe you are almost crying right now as everyone watches you, but you can't help it. Sam is like a strong memory. He brings you back to when you were young and vulnerable.

You kiss him on the lips, "I'm sorry."

/

"_Do you like me?" _

"_What?" _

_You look at her fingers gliding over her dusty keyboard. They're graceful, like the smoothest dance move. _

_You trace your index finger along the corner of her desk, "You know what I said." You whisper with a bite of your lip. _

_She continues typing for a moment before pausing, "I don't think this is the place to talk about that." Her attention goes back to the screen. _

_You look around the office, clicking and sounds of paper fill the room. Sam is tentatively staring at his screen and Finn is across from Santana fumbling with his telephone._

"_We kissed yesterday." You say. _

_At the exit of your last word she immediately gets up to grab your arm and pull you away. Even if she was pulling you into the most terrible danger you think you'd still follow her. You stumble behind, catching up to her as she leads you downstairs. Stacks of brown boxes fill the musky area of the warehouse and you wonder why she had to bring you down to such seclusion to talk to you._

"_Where are we going?" You ask. _

"_You kissed me yesterday." Santana blurts at you, pointing her finger to herself. Her hair is in front of her face and she looks like she'd rather hide behind it than to talk to you. _

"_That's true." You say in defeat. You did kiss her first. She told you that she was taken, she told you that she was engaged. Yet, you still felt like she was telling you to kiss her in a way that was hidden and in the dark. _

_She's taking small paces around the corner now and you continue to stare at her. She's trying to find an answer in her mind, you can tell by the way she moves her hands in question. _

"_Why would you do that?" She asks in a whisper. _

_You think for a moment. Why did you? She was upset, she was angry, she was confused. _

_You sigh, "I don't know." _

"_Yes you do." She responds._

_She's caught you because she's right. You kissed her because you wanted to. You kissed her because you've always wanted to. _

"_Because I wanted to." _

"_I'm engaged Brittany." Her voice is harsh and quick. "Brittany I'm engaged now." _

_Her breathing is quick and you think she might start to panic. _

"_Santana I know that." You respond calmly, not to worry her. _

"_Brittany you kissed me!"_

"_I know."_

"_And you decide to do that now?" She says fast. "You decide to do that now that I'm engaged?" _

"_I'm sorry I just-I didn't know what else to do." You say. _

_She shakes her head, "You shouldn't have done that." _

_You don't have anything to say. You know you shouldn't have, you knew that from the start. But her lips tasted so lovely and you would kill to do it again. It's silent down here and you listen to the shuffling of her shoes against the ground. Her heels are black today and her shirt black. You think black is her favorite color. _

"_What do I do now?" _

_You're still staring at her heels on the ground and now they are facing right at your own feet. You look up and her face is so close. The little moments you two share together are your favorite of all. You get to learn her favorite things, you get to lightly touch her with your hand on her back and you get to read her lovely eyes every time. _

"_You can kiss me again." The words out of your mouth are delicate. You know she is delicate and you don't want to break her. You know you're doing something terribly wrong, but you can't seem to pry away. She's got a hold on you now and she hasn't even been trying. _

_You wait for her to make a move, any move, to signal that this is okay. _

_She's still for a moment before she hesitantly leans forward. _

"_You could also tell me to stop…" You say before she makes any more movement. You have to know. You have to know that she wants this too. _

_She pulls back and bites her lip questionably only to lunge forward instead. Her lips are catching yours and you breathe into her heavily. You grab the sides of her face, covered with long black hair, and you bring her closer. You always want her closer. You move her against the door where you entered and she lets out a heavy breath as her back arches against the door. _

"_Brittany…" She begins, grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you near her. Your body collides with hers and you put your hands around her waist, taking the time to explore your hands over new territory. Her body is so perfect, better than you've ever imagined. _

"_You're perfect." You breathe out and you cringe at yourself for saying that outloud. You don't want to scare her away. _

_Your hands are still roaming around her waist and one hands slips over the curve of her ass. She moans softly at the touch and you notice. Her ass is also better than you've ever imagined. You lightly grab it and bring her closer to you, catching her lips again. You never thought you'd be so happy with the proximity of her against you, but you don't want to be anywhere else. _

_You feel a soft part of skin near her waist and you notice that you've managed to pull up her tucked-in shirt just a bit. You trace the outline of her waist and admire her muscles there. Sam must not realize how lucky he is. He has the most beautiful girl in the world at his fingertips. I guess thats why he proposed you think. He made a smart decision. _

_You pin her up against the door again and slip your thigh in between her legs. _

"_Oh my god…" She whimpers softly, her body arching into yours. Your head tilts back, enjoying the feel of her legs covering yours. Her skirt rides up and you take a glimpse at her bare thighs. _

"_You're so hot." You groan and almost roll your eyes at the way she is looking at you, all sexy and mysterious-like. _

"_You're pretty hot yourself." She says back and smiles deviously. Her hands grip onto your shoulders as her hips begin to grind into your thigh. You watch her body in awe as she moves perfectly with you. "Sam can't know…" She moans as her head leans back and her hair falls to the side. _

_You nod, "I know." _

_Her hips dig deeper._

"_No one can know." She says again. _

_You grip her tighter._

_You nod, "I know." _

_She moans softly against your ear. _

_/_

You walk upstairs after Sam and the entire office is scrummaging to their seats and desks as you enter the office. You roll your eyes. They couldn't even try and pretend like they weren't watching you the entire time you were outside. You notice Brittany, her head buried in her computer when you enter and you can't take your eyes off of her. You know she won't look at you and you don't expect her to, but you wish she would.

Typing is heard furiously throughout the office as you take your seat at your desk, realizing everyone is pretending to act productive so as to not look at you.

"Everything alright?" Finn asks you from across your desk clump. You decide to ignore his pondering and keep to yourself, organizing some papers that were scattered by your keyboard.

"Okay." He mumbles to himself and gets back to doing whatever Finn does at work all day. You're putting some papers away in a folder when you hear a ding coming from your computer. You look up to the computer screen, seeing an AIM box pop up in the upper left corner.

'_Can we talk?' _You see its from Brittany and you lay your fingers over your keyboard wanting. You know she's looking at you from across the room and you don't want to type back. You take a glance at her for a short while before typing a response.

'_Sure' _You say.

'_Warehouse, five minutes?' _

'_Okay' _

You close the AIM window and look over at her again. She let's out a long sigh before she begins swiveling in her chair. She's wearing a bright green top today, it reminds you of the pretty green leaves outside of your apartment.

'_THAT was weird' _Another ding pops up on your computer and it's Rachel Berry online.

"Ugh." You groan to yourself as you see her name pop up in the window. You look up from your computer at her desk and her eyes are peeking over her desktop.

"Answer me." She mouths out while pointing violently at her computer screen. Your eyes squint with frustration and you look down at your computer again.

'_Leave me alone' _You respond.

You hear consistently loud typing from across the office.

'_By the way you stormed out I think EVERYONE suspects something is going on Santana' _Rachel types.

'_I suspect you do something. Pronto.' _Rachel says.

'_I suspect you die. Pronto.' _

You chuckle at your evil response and notice Brittany getting up from her chair and heading out of the office. You wait for her to exit the door before standing up and pushing your chair back behind you. Rachel is in the middle of typing something fast and you quit AIM before she can have anything else to say. You hear her say "Santana wait!" and she is looking at you furiously. You smile in response and follow Brittany out of the office.

You make your way to the warehouse and through the door. Brittany is standing against the railing there and you remember all the times you used to come here and things would be different. You so wish that's how it could be now.

You shut the door behind you and Brittany is looking at the floor quietly. You wait for her to say anything while you take in her graceful appearance. Moments pass and she still hasn't looked at you, you wonder if she ever will.

"This needs to stop, Santana." Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth, dry and soft.

This was coming at some point, you knew that, but you never expected it to sting this much. Your arms fold over your chest and she looks up at you, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"You're getting married…" She trails off, wiping her eyes before a tear can release.

"I know…" You respond. She looks at you like you've said something familiar and looks back at her feet.

"What were you planning on doing Santana?" She asks.

You shrug, thinking yourself pathetic. You honestly have no clue. Brittany has been your friend, then she was something else. Something you can't seem to pin-point but she was something else. Something good. Something soft.

"I don't know Brittany." You respond.

She smiles at you like you're ridiculous, "Don't give me that San, don't give me another I don't know."

Your head plops against the doorway and you sigh. Talking about your feelings has never been your strong point, and just talking to Brittany makes it that much harder.

"Have you just been waiting for me to drop this because you can't?" Brittany exclaims. "Because I'm tired of making all the moves Santana, I'm tired of doing _this _like this."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have kissed me in the first place." You state back, your eyes big and staring.

She fumes, shaking her head, "You're right, I shouldn't have." She says angrily. "I shouldn't have gotten myself into this stupid mess because I _knew _you'd act like this. Like we never happend."

She's right. You don't know what you would have done. Walking away, seeming like this never happened could go easily for you, but you can't let that happen. You can't let her happen then walk away.

"And I know, I just _know _you wouldn't be able to do that because I _know _you feel something Santana." Tears are streaming down her face now and you can't bare yourself to look her in the eyes. If you do, you may break. If you do, you wouldn't be able to walk away without comforting her.

"Britt please…" You mumble at the ground, unable to lift your voice.

Her delicate hand touches your chin, lifting your face up to meet her eyes. The blue has faded there, turning into a dullness you've never seen. "Stop…" You say, trying to pry your face away from her hands. You wipe your eyes, you've done too much crying today, you've seen too many people cry today.

Brittany grips your face with both of her hands now and pulls you up to her. "I love you Santana...I love you and I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching you go back to him and I can't keep hiding my feelings for you anymore." Her lips are close to yours and you can almost taste them. Oh how you _wish _you could taste them, her lips make you feel like everything's right...like everything's okay.

She kisses you deep and slow and you can feel the wetness of her tears covering her nose. Her kiss brings you to your feet, inching up slowly to continue the kiss.

"He's my fiance Brittany…" You trail off after she finishes kissing you.

Her eyes slowly open and she's looking right at you, "Since that seemed to mean so much when we were fucking down here last week." She shakes her head at you. "I can't believe I thought this would work." She says. Her hands let go of you and she brushes past you towards the door.

You grab her before she can leave, "Don't go."

"I should."

"Brittany."

"I know I started something I shouldn't have Santana, I know that. So maybe I should end it too." She says quietly.

"Britt stop."

She's leaving out of your grip before you can stop her and the door is closing behind her.

"Don't go…"

/

"_Don't go San." _

_Everyone from the office is drinking at the pub next door and you take a sip from your beer in delight. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes have decided to take up the karaoke stage with great presence and you can't help but laugh at them. They love to sing and no one would be stopping them anytime soon. The guys have been playing drinking games all night and they look like they could be passing out at any moment at the booth they are all sitting in while they smile pleasantly. Santana is sitting beside you at the bar and she's scrunching her nose at the loudness of her fiance and the boys making a ruckus behind you. _

"_I really should." She laughs, taking another sip of her drink. "Sam looks like he's about to pass out at any moment." _

_You look back behind you, the boys laughing at something Sam has said. _

"_He seems fine to me." You respond with the raise of your eyebrow and Santana turns to you. _

"_Our office is crazy." She states, looking at Rachel belt a high note. _

"_Crazy fun." You chuckle. "Besides, if you left who would I sit next to?" You ask her as you look around at the patrons of the local bar. "That creepy guy over there? I don't think so." _

_Santana laughs, that generous laugh that you love so much. _

"_I mean, I'd love to see that but I guess I can't leave you alone." She says. Her drink twirls in her palm and the ice clinks against the glass. She's staring at your outfit and you can tell she likes it by the way her eyes linger at your legs. You notice her eyes always linger too much when you wear a skirt to work. You manage to do it often. _

"_You're very persuasive there Brittany." She grins at you. Her hand has moved over your thigh and the sight of her hand over your bare leg immediately turns you on. _

"_My clients seem to think so too." You say sly and smooth. "That sounded a little weird." You realize and take a sip of your drink. You take a glance over at the boys who are minding their own business as Santana slips her hand further up your thigh in the dark bar. You think that she may be a little tipsy now. She doesn't usually grope you so openly in public, but maybe it has something to do with the darkness. _

"_San." You grab her wrist and push her hand away._

"_Hi babe, another round?" Sam has come over next to Santana and he is ordering another drink for him and Santana. "Brittany?" He asks you flashing a smile. _

_You nod, "Something fruity this time." You wink as Sam flags down the bartender. "Thanks Sam." _

"_So chivalrous." Santana says as she smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sam smiles and kisses her on the cheek while handing her another drink. _

"_I love you." Sam says as he gives you your drink and kisses Santana on the cheek again and leaves to the booth. _

_You look down at the orange mixture swirling around in your cup, "Sam's nice." You say looking back up at Santana. _

"_He's...nice." She replies with a faint smile and downs her drink. "How come you don't have a boyfriend?" Santana pokes you in the chest and you chuckle, noticing her speech has now become more slurred. _

"_I don't want a boyfriend." You reply simply. _

_Her head is taken aback, "Why?"_

_You shrug, looking down at her lips "I don't want a boyfriend." _

_She's silent for a second, taking her lip in her mouth and looking at the features of your face. _

"_I don't want one either." She slurs and reluctantly looks down again. _

_You don't know if she meant to say that or if she was joking. You don't even know if she realized she said that but you take another sip of your drink and let her ponder about it for a moment. She's looking at Sam then looking back at you and her confused face seems to entertain you quite a bit. _

"_You do know we've made out before right?" You say whispering in her ear. You doubt she'll really remember any of this in the morning, but you like to tease her anyway. Teasing her is your favorite past time. _

_She gasps, taking in a sharp breath, "And it was sexy as hell." She whispers back in your ear, her body leaning close to yours. Her hand is back on your leg and you shudder with pleasure. _

"_I bet you could fuck me just as good as Sam can." She whispers to you and you can barely hold back a moan as her finger dangles against the end of your skirt. _

_You lean to her ear, "Better." _

_Santana smirks and quickly hops off of her bar stool before heading over to Sam and the guys. She's mumbling something in his ear and you almost have a heart attack. Is she telling him what you said without her knowing it? You hope she isnt saying anything she shouldn't when she returns back with a pair of keys in her hand._

_She grabs your arm and drags you behind her. This seems to be a regular thing between you and Santana but you don't mind. She's heading straight for her car and you almost wonder if she is trying to drive somewhere. _

"_Santana what are you doing?" You ask her as she unlocks the car door and stumbles in the back seat. "We can't drive anywhere." You say. _

_She hops in and pulls the front of your blouse towards her, making you stumble in the back seat as well. You close the door behind you and see the desire in Santana's eyes. _

"_Fuck me Brittany." She says and she is stripping her shirt off right in front of you. Your eyes widen as her black lace bra is revealed and you can't believe your eyes. You've never seen so much skin on Santana and you can't look away, frozen to the car seat as she continues to undress. _

"_Britt." She says snapping you out of your daze. _

_You grin and lunge towards her lips, catching them in a heated desire. _

"_Shit." You say, feeling the wetness between her legs. You know this is wrong on so many levels, but every time she gets even close to you you let go of all your inhibitions. _

_Her hands are beginning to unbutton your shirt and you help her out by doing it yourself, her hands are too sloppy to do it correctly. Her hands are all over your stomach in seconds as she takes off the rest of your shirt. _

_Her neck feels like warmth against your lips and you suck on it gently. _

"_Mmm." She moans, pulling you in closer. "That feels nice." She mumbles under her breath. Her eyes are closed and her face could not be more sexy. _

"_How does this feel?" You whisper to her as you put a hand down her panties and touch her wetness. _

_Her back is arching at you, "Fucking amazing." _

_Your finger is sliding up and down her wetness with ease and you roam between her legs. Your kissing down the valley of her breasts and she arches into your hands even further. _

_Your finger moves over her clit and you begin to move your finger in small circles there, watching as her face shapes with pleasure. You experiment, circling and making shapes that you know you find pleasurable on yourself. Feeling Santana for the first time like this is more than wonderful. Everything about her is perfect you think. _

"_Ready San?" You look at her face as she nods furiously. You take two fingers and plunge them inside her slow, noticing how her legs open up for you. _

"_Oh fuck." She moans out loud and her hips are rocking. "Oh fuck."_

_You can't handle the way she is cursing for you. You can't handle the rocking of her hips and you think you might die on the spot. She's better than anything you've ever imagined and you can't stop staring at her while your fingers keep pumping. Your other hand takes the time to brush over her body, over her breasts and down the arch of her back. Every curve deserve accurate attention and you can't wait to explore them all some more. _

_The car windows are starting to fog and you hope that no one can see the car probably rocking back and forth in the dark parking lot. _

"_I'm gonna cum Britt." She says gripping onto you tighter. _

"_Cum all over my fingers Santana." You suck on her ear and keep up with her growing rotations. _

"_Shit…" She moans again and her rocking has become more heavy. _

"_You're the sexiest person I've ever seen." You say watching as her chest drips with sweat. "Cum San." _

"_Fuck Britt….Fuck." _

_You feel vibrations around your fingers and you keep pumping to ride out her orgasm. Her breathing is heavy and she's still gripping onto you. You don't think you ever want her to let go. _

_She's coming down from her high and she stares to look at you._

"_I told you you shouldn't go." You grin and she hits you on the shoulder._

_/_

The ride home with Sam is a quiet one. You're looking at the damp trees pass you by and you wish today would have gone anywhere but here. You're pretty sure Brittany hates you and you're pretty sure Sam is on the verge of hating you. Sam is tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and you turn on the radio to fill in the awkward silence.

Sam quickly takes his hand to the nob and turns the radio off. You look over at him strangely, noticing the dry way he is just starring out ahead of him.

"So you don't like music now?" You say looking out the passenger window. You can't believe this. He's acting like an ass when today has just been filled with annoying situations.

No response.

"Don't talk to me." He says softly, not looking at you.

The air feels uneasy now, all you can hear is yourself breathing...and you don't even like the way that sounds.

"What is _wrong _with you?" You ask upset.

His hands grip around the steering wheel. He's trying to say something but you can't figure out what.

"I said...don't talk to me." He says again. He has yet to look at you this entire car ride and you're beginning to lose your edge.

"I'll talk to you when I fucking want to Sam." You say folding your arms. Hopping out of this moving car seemed like a good idea right now. Maybe then you could get away from this ridiculousness and just sleep your troubles away.

"You can talk to me when you tell me how long you've been _fucking_ Brittany."

You can see him turning to look at you from the corner of your eye and your eyes are glued to the passenger window, wide and scared. Your heart is thumping right out of your chest and you might have a heart attack right then and there.

Your head slumps against the palm of your hand and you let out a deep sigh,

"_Shit." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone! Hope to hear more from you :]**

* * *

Silence is your new best friend. Silence follows you everywhere, at your back and in your home, like a friendly dog, waiting for you to acknowledge it. The elevator ride up to work traps you in a stillness, you clutch the strap of your work bag tight. Sam looks up to the elevator ceiling, counting the scratches on the walls. His foot taps along the ground like a methodic drum, doing everything but soothing you. The entire weekend was filled with silence. You don't know how your first day back since he found out will be, but you hope it's not filled with more silence.

_Ding._

The Holiday Printers Co. sign greets you with disdain as Sam shoves his way past you and towards the office, not bothering to say a word. Shuffling behind him like a quiet puppy has been your life lately, waiting for him to say a single thing, waiting for him to entertain you with his thoughts and feelings.

"_Act normal everyone." _

"_I don't think that's possible."_

"_Well don't make a spectacle about it." _

"We can hear you." You say, entering the office with your bag trailing behind you. Sam takes a seat at his desk and immediately begins to work. He hasn't made an effort to talk to anyone lately and you hope he hasn't given up on you completely.

"Santana." Finn greets you as you sit down. His oafish head lingers towards your desk like a soaring tree and you ignore him. Talking to anyone about this was just going to make things worse, you decide to keep to yourself. Brittany hasn't come into work yet and you loath the time she will.

You see Sam look past you for a moment and his face is offended, looking up and down at the figure walking through the door. You see it's Brittany, her blond hair up in a tight bun. You remember you like it like this, you get to see her face in a new picture. Her bag thumps to the ground as she rolls out her chair, keeping her eyes to the ground. She doesn't know that Sam knows now and you don't want to tell her. She might hate you completely if you do.

Work has never come so hard to you, fiddling with the bottom of your shirt you stare at your keyboard. Your office phone is ringing now and you glance at it slowly, the red light flashing on 'Line One' like a continuous distress signal. It rings again and again, you don't bother to answer it.

/

"_What do you think's going to happen?"_

"_I don't know but I don't want to be in the way when all hell breaks loose."_

"_Do you think she'll go to hell?"_

"_What is wrong with you?"_

Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes pause at your arrival.

"Hi." You say, opening up the fridge to look for your lunch. Kurt slowly brings his sandwhich to his mouth, eyeing your every move.

"You're staring porcelain." You grunt after finding your packaged salad and leaning against the refrigerator door.

Your salad has never looked so bland.

Kurt shakes his head, "I-I wasn't"

You roll your eyes, "Okay."

Your fork dangles over a small red tomato.

"And I probably will - go to hell." You say biting your lip. Your eyes wander to the three bodies sitting at the corner table, their faces filled with sheer panic.

"I didn't mean that Santana." Kurt says putting down his food. "I-I was just joking."

His innocent eyes tell otherwise.

"Right." You say.

"Well I'm done with lunch." Mercedes bolts up from her chair and gathers her things in a flash. You don't blame her, you wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with you either.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt says following her. His head ducks as he passes you and your eyes follow him out of the break room door.

Rachel is left sitting in the corner and she watches you with an interest so demanding and concerned it annoys you.

"You were right, I should have stopped this." You say finally looking up at her. Your voice is quiet, like a muffled whisper and you don't know if you can say anymore. "I'm so stupid."

You almost laugh at yourself, the green of your salad hypnotizing you.

"Don't say that." Rachel says, her arms folded over the lunch table. "You're not stupid."

Your eyes compete in a staring contest as you test her honesty.

"You're lying." You reply.

She shakes her head, "I'm not."

You look at Sam through the clear glass, his body slumped with the weight of a sadness on his shoulders. You've never seen him like this. Your chest sinks in a huff as the guilt overwhelms you.

"Did you tell him?" You ask Rachel, hoping to get an answer of how this managed to happen.

She's quiet for a moment, neatly organizing the contents of her lunch bag on top of the table.

She bites her lip, "I did not."

You're taken aback, definitely thinking that Rachel would have vomited out your lie.

"Then how the hell did he find out?" You ask out loud, tracing back your steps. You figure she is lying.

Rachel shrugs, "You weren't exactly subtle with your adultery Santana." She says, taking a bite out of her celery.

You squint your eyes at her, testing her to go any further.

Rachel lifts her hands in defense, "I'm sorry but it's true."

"Yeah whatever hobbit." You're staring at Brittany now, watching her mouth as she chews her gum. You wonder if she's better off now, separating herself from you. Sometimes you feel like a toxic _you_ can't even control, seeping into your nearest companions like a poison.

You can see the blue of her eyes from miles away.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Rachel asks after a few quiet moments.

You shake your head, "No-no way."

"Santana-"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me Rachel." You say. "Trust me."

You pick at the contents of your salad.

"Maybe she has things to say."

"She's said them all." You think about the last time you spoke. Memories of light tears and red eyes consume you.

"Well...maybe _you_ have things to say."

Your eyes roll. You have more things to say than you know, but the words are trapped beneath your throat.

"Don't try to analyze me Rachel." You stop her from saying another word, because all the words she's saying resinate the truth.

"I'm just talking to you." She says and collects her leftovers on the table, "I'm just trying to be a friend…" She throws away her bag and begins to walk past you, "Because soon no one else will be." She spits an angry glare at you as she walks out of the break room and your eyes wander back to the ground.

Words can only sting for so long.

/

You're staring at her again. Wondering if she'll ever look at you like she did before, like she cared about you.

"Everyone! Listen up." Holly steps out of her closed office door and commands the attention of her employees.

Sometimes you wish you were like Holly, always happy and carefree. You don't think your life will ever be like that again.

"I have a project for you all to work on today. I'm in the looks for a new slogan for the company that will be going on the website and magazine ads."

"Buy a Holiday printer, it is better than going on a holiday!" Finn shouts from next to you. His smile blinding you from your desk clump.

"Nice try...but terrible start." Holly says with a point of her finger. "I want you _all _to work together and come up with some ideas for me." She smiles. "Since you all do so much good work I want you all to be a part of the process. I need some ideas by the end of the day." She says looking at all the dull faces in the room. You glance at Rachel, her eyes beaming to the size of oranges.

"Pens, pens I need pens." You hear her mumble as she scavanges through her desk drawer.

"Don't let me down. I'll be in my office if you need anything." She says and closes her office door. You groan, a team building exercise was not something you wanted to do today.

Rachel is up front and center before any of you can move a muscle.

"Do you carry whiteboards in your pocket or something?" You hear Kurt say from across the room, watching as Rachel drags a rolling whiteboard behind her.

"Holy is counting on us to do this and we have to do it right." She says pulling out some pens. "Does anyone have dry erase markers on them?"

Brittany shuffles through her desk, "Here." She says handing an assortment of colors to Rachel. Rachel awkwardly glances at you and Sam and grabs them from her. "Thanks Brittany."

"Now, I think it's not only important to come up with a great slogan, but to also first start off with words that convey the quality and professionalism of this company." She blabbers, "Any ideas?" She's looking out into the office with hopeful eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I think it should have something to do with a Holiday." Finn says raising his hand, he pulls it down reluctantly.

Rachel gives him a timid smile, "You've already said that Finn but I will write it down anyway." She says turning around and scribbling 'holiday' onto the board. Finn glances at you with a goofy smile like he's said something brilliant. You turn back to your desk, finding the screensaver of your computer more entertaining that this activity.

"How about something fun or exciting, like Ms. Holiday's personality or something." Brittany says from her desk. It bothers you that Brittany is talking to everyone else but you. She hasn't even acknowledged your presence and you try not to stare at her too hard.

"That's stupid." Everyone turns their head towards Sam, his face buried in his work notebook.

"Excuse me?" Brittany snaps from her desk. Heads whip towards her reply, seeing what she or Sam will say next. "I don't see anyone else coming up with spectacular ideas." She says.

"Well I-I did-" Finn tries to get a word in.

Sam finally looks up from his notebook, "Like Holy would use anything _you_ come up with."

Sam's voice sounds unfamiliar to you and you can't believe this is happening. You want to run away you're so embarrassed, but you know you can't leave now. Sam has never been anything but kind to Brittany and you're surprised his words spit at her like a snake.

"What is your problem-"

"Everyone here has come up with great ideas and everyone has equal say, now I suggest you stop arguing and let's come up with an idea together." Rachel chimes in to stop the two before anything gets worse. Sam rolls his eyes and turn away in his chair while Brittany shakes her head. "Thank you for the good idea Brittany. It was wonderful." Rachel says and continues leading the group. "Anyone else?"

"I liked where Britt was going." Tina says quietly, not to offend anyone, specifically Sam.

Rachel gives her a warm smile, "Great."

The room is silent again, no one daring to voice their opinion now.

"Right, well how about we try this. Everyone can write down an idea on a notecard and then we can post them up on the board?" Rachel suggests looking at the group hopeful. Everyone nods quietly in response. "Okay great! I'll collect the cards in an hour." She says.

"Great." You hear Brittany mumble, sarcasm slipping through her tongue.

You turn to your computer pulling up AIM and clicking on Sam's name.

'_I know you're upset, but you don't have to be a dick.'_

'_I don't want to talk to you.' _He responds.

'_We live together, you're going to have to at some point.' _You say

'_And you're kinda talking to me right now so...'_

'_AIM talking doesn't count'_ He says.

"Oh my god." You mumble to yourself and begin to type some more.

'_You're being ridiculous. Stop.'_

A moment passes before you see that he is typing again.

'Right, I'm the one being ridiculous_.' _He says and signs off.

"Great." You huff looking up over your computer, Sam is furiously writing something down on his notecard.

"Have you come up with anything interesting?" Finn asks you.

"I have about as much interest in this project as I do interest in seeing you naked Finn." You say and look back down at your blank notecard. You don't think you'll be writing anything down any time soon. "Mind your own damn business." You snarl. You know why you're being so mean, you can't help it.

You miss the softness of her skin, melting under your mouth like candy.

Finn mumbles something about him trying to be nice and you notice everyone is trying to be nice to you today. Why can't everyone just keep to themselves?

You continue to push them away, in hopes of regaining your favorite memory.

/

Getting away always helps.

You look over the assorted pastries and the smell of coffee consumes you.

"A coffee please." You order and watch as the barista glides around the counter. The cafe on the second floor has always been a safe place. A place where the coffee overtakes you, drifting you off into a dream where only tasteful things surround you.

"One fifty." He says and you hand him the money.

"Thanks." You say and find a seat near a window to drink your coffee. It's been forty-five minutes and you still had no desire to come up with a slogan for Holy Holiday. You suppose all this stress is chipping away at you, cracking away at your insides. The warm coffee feels good down your throat, soothing your soul like a lovely song.

"Fucking get it together." You say to yourself and take another sip of your black coffee.

It looks cold outside, you notice, as fog accumulates against the outside of the window.

You down the rest of your coffee and head for the elevator, clicking the up button quickly.

The elevator reaches your floor and the doors open.

She follows you like a dream.

"Fuck-I'll uh...I'll just take the stairs." You stutter, trying to keep your eyes off her. She looks up at you, eyes sorry and a lip between her teeth.

"Just come in." She says quietly.

She's holding the door open for you and you hesitate. The elevator means you have nowhere to run, nowhere to escape.

"Okay." You say and take a step inside.

The five button is lit up and you take a moment to breath, standing beside Brittany like a stone wall.

Silence is your new best friend.

You lazily watch the elevator go up another level as you try to keep your eyes away from her. You can see from the corner of your eye that she is staring at you, her body turned towards you and she's making you sweat.

Level four.

She's still staring, looking you up and down and it takes everything for you to keep looking straight ahead. You want to look at her, you do, but you're so afraid to.

"Stop staring at me." You say quiet, your voice just above a whisper.

She doesn't respond for a second, "I can't help it."

Level five.

The elevator door is about to open but Brittany puts her finger on the closed button, holding it down.

"Brittany." You say and finally turn to her.

Her eyes are a test to your will.

She grabs at your waist with one hand, pulling you close. Your'e in her space now and you can't help but stare at her lips while her eyes scan your face over and over again. Her breathing is soft, like a small breeze and her breath smells like peppermint. Her hand slides off your waist, gliding along your sides and finally cupping your cheek.

You lean into her without hesitation.

She brushes her hand through your hair, pulling your head that much closer to her face and you are so, so close to her lips. Her mouth inches towards yours, barely brushing your lips while she moves around you.

A heavy breath escapes you and you fight the urge to kiss her full. You can tell she is resisting too, holding back her lips every time they come to graze at yours again and again. Her hand moves towards your collar bone now and a finger begins to trail down between your breasts. You close your eyes a bit, trying not to let out a small moan as she quietly roams your body with a single finger.

So soft, you think as the delicateness lingers.

A finger travels down your bare arm, almost reaching to grab at your hand before sliding back up against your bicep. Goosebumps form under her touch and she smiles slightly.

You look into her blue eyes not leaving your lips and you can't help it when you feel a little wetness between your legs. You close your eyes tight, trying to resist the feeling she gives you but you can't. She moves her face into yours bringing her lips in close to yours, but quickly pulls away, the finger on the elevator button removing fast.

The elevator dings and the doors open.

Her hand is off yours in seconds.

"I'm sorry." She says and walks away just as fast as she came.

You walk into the office seconds after Brittany and Rachel and Holly are standing in the office waiting. Sam scowls at the both of you as you enter, shaking his head in amusment.

"Good you guys are back, can you hand me your notecards please?" Rachel says as you and Brittany take a seat at your desks.

Brittany pulls her notecard out of her desk and walks up to Rachel to give it to her.

"Santana?" Rachel asks you, expecting a card from you.

You tap your fingers on your desk, leaning back in your chair, "I don't have one. Sorry." You say.

"I gave you an hour." Rachel responds upset with you.

Holy looks at Rachel, "Maybe she has ideas in her lovely brain, let me hear em' Santana." Holly says to you with a hopeful grin. You are sorry to disappoint her.

You shake your head, "I don't."

Rachel and Holly exchange looks, "Can I talk to you for a moment Santana?" Holy asks and you walk towards her office. "Continue this with the others Rachel." She says.

You follow Holly into her office, taking a seat in one of the chairs across her desk.

"Out of all the people here I expected you to come up with some elaborate slogan that offends yet mesmerizes and audience. What's up Santana?" She asks, looking at you with concern.

You dangle your thumbs together, "Nothings wrong."

"Don't play that with me girl." Holly says.

For a boss, she delves way too much into your personal life.

"I just didn't feel like my thoughts would be very productive to this project." You respond.

You hear everyone arguing over different slogans outside of her office.

"I just didn't have any ideas."

"Please, you're the first to come up with ideas." Holly says.

You look at her, "That's not true."

"Yes it is Santana. You're one of my best employees and I've noticed you declining lately. If there is something wrong you should tell me now."

You debate telling your boss about your elaborate office affair, but you decide not to.

"I'm just stressed...because of my wedding." You lie.

She's silent now, taking in your appearance for a while. You think she is trying to tell whether you are lying or not. You look down with a blank stare to deter her away from your face.

"Sure." She agrees with you and nods her head. "Weddings can be stressful."

You just nod in response. Voices seem to be getting louder as you overhear the muffled words of everyone out in the office.

"I want you to feel comfortable here Santana." She says, "If there is anything I can do to help you work better let me know." Her voice is so filled with concern. You don't think there is anything anyone could do at this point.

"_What makes your idea so much better?"_

You overhear conversation outside Holly's office and you both look up towards the sound.

"_At least I put some thought into it unlike your stupid slogan. What does that even mean?"_

"You could be getting into that exciting action out there Santana." Holy says with a wink.

You look down again, not wanting to move from your seat.

"_Well aren't you such a fucking genius."_

Holy looks up at the door, recognizing the voice.

"Is that Brittany?" You say looking at Holly now. Your eyes widen and you both bolt up from your chairs, bursting the door open with quick steps.

"I'm a fucking genius compared to _you._"

"Don't get mad at _me _because you finally found out the truth."

You barge out the door and see Sam yelling at Brittany, his hands scrambling the notecards off the whiteboard and spilling them onto the ground.

"You're a homewrecker, that's what you are." Sam says.

"Woah." Finn says, eyes wide at Sam.

"Guys please stop." Rachel says in between the two.

Brittany stands still quiet, her eyes floating to you as she sees you come out of Holly's office. Her body is tense, breathing heavily as the room goes quiet.

Holly storms out of her office, "What the _hell _is going on out here?"

Everyone stops to stare at Holy, her face filled with rage.

Sam doesn't pay her mind and continues to glare at Brittany, "Oh, _everyone_ knows what's going on here." He says.

"Sam _stop._" You scold him as he continues to make a scene. You walk up closer to him and try to put an arm on his shoulder. He brushes away from your touch.

"_Everyone _knew Santana," His eyes burn into yours like fire, "Everyone _knew_ Santana and Brittany were fucking behind my back but _me." _Sam looks at you now, "Do you know how _embarrassing _that is?"

Brittany is standing off beside you, tears almost welling in her eyes as she looks at you. You glance at Rachel, her eyes peered down at the floor. Everyone knows now, everyone knows what an incredible slut you are. Everyone knows your big secret and your heart beats hard in your chest. It feels like your entire world is crashing before your eyes and you can't do anything to stop it. This was supposed to be a secret, a secret thing between you and Brittany that no one could stick their nose into. A secret thing that was once wonderful, but now slipping into a hellish state you never saw coming.

An eery silence fills the room like a thick fog.

"Well I mean, it was kind of obvious even before she-"

"Shut up Finn." Sam cuts him off, "What a great friend _you_ are."

"Sam just calm down, please." You say, trying to put a hand on him again.

"Don't tell me what to do Santana." He spits at you. "You're unbelievable."

His words hit you hard, "Sam stop."

"I suggest everyone here shuts up before I decide to fire you all." Holly speaks up from across the room and everyone becomes silent.

"Just tell me how long." His eyes are pleading towards you as he asks you in a whisper. Your answer dangles on the edge of your tounge and you look at Brittany.

Your voice is low and gentle, "Not more than a year." You say.

Sam is silent, taking in your words with delicate thought and quickly shoving past you to his desk.

"Sam what are you doing?" Rachel asks as he gathers his coat and bag.

"I'm going home," He responds pulling his coat over his shoulders and dragging his bag behind him. "Don't bother coming home tonight." He says to you and storms out of the office door.

You want to burst out crying. You want to do anything that will make this feel better but you don't, you stand stark still as everyone lets out a breath. Sam's last words resinating in your head, you can't go home. You don't even have a fucking place to stay without Sam. You realize maybe you have nothing of your own without him.

"Santana are you okay?" Holly asks making sure.

You nod slowly.

"Brittany?"

Brittany responds, "Yeah." She brushes her hair through her hands and sits back at her desk. You look at Sam's empty chair, he was so upset...so broken.

You think, maybe you are too.

/

"I'm sorry about what happened today."

Brittany is by her car, searching through her purse for her car keys, "It's okay."

You grab at her wrist, "No, it's not. How can you say that any of that was okay?"

She's quiet for a moment, looking around at people pulling out of the parking lot, "Because I don't know what else to say." She says turning to you.

Her nose looks like it's getting cold and you just want to kiss it.

"I try to resist you Santana I do, but every time I just end up making mistake after _mistake_ and look where it has gotten us." Her voice is sad.

"You think I'm a mistake…" You trail, trying to ignore the stares you recieve from people of the office heading home.

Brittany pulls out her car keys, "I not once doubted that you were a mistake."

Your heart flutters at her response.

"I try and I _try _to stay away from you Santana, but I can't. You fuck me then you leave me time and time again and I can't deal with that anymore."

You don't want to leave her, not this time.

"Do you know how pathetic it feels to walk around this office knowing that _eveveryone _thinks I'm a giant slut?"

You immediately interrupt her, "Don't say that."

She hugs her arms around her chest, "I should have ended this a _long _time ago. Now _Sam _knows and I don't even know if i can look him in the face anymore."

"You don't think this is hard for _me _Brittany? You don't think I feel guilty for all the things that I've done. I feel terrible Brittany, _terrible _and I think you've done a great deal to make me feel that way because I had a fucking life before you Britt. I had a fucking _great_, awesome life before you stumbled into it so you know what? Hate me all you want because deep down you know you're just as _terrible_ as I am."

She's quiet now, playing with her keys and biting her lip, "You can lie to yourself all you want San, but we both know you were never happy before."

Her silence kills you slowly.

"I'm sorry that Sam had to find out about our little deal, but there's no hiding it anymore. You're going to have to live with that now." You say close to her face. Your own words feel like venom coming out of your mouth, but you can't stop it now. She's glancing down at her feet and she refuses to look up at you, hurt plastered in her eyes.

You want to take everything back, take away the hurt in her eyes and make her feel good again. The way you used to feel when you were with her.

You solftly grab her arm, "Brittany I'm sorry. I didn't mean…fuck."

She's still looking at the ground. You take your hand off her, looking up into the sky and putting your hands in your coat pockets.

"Fuck...I'm going to kill Rachel Berry." You mumble to yourself, "She had to have told him."

Brittany slowly gathers up her car keys again, pushing the unlock button and opening the door, "Don't bother…"

You look back at her, "Are you kidding? If Rachel hadn't have told everyone we wouldn't be in this fucking mess right now."

Brittany pauses before stepping into the driver's seat, "We're in this mess because_ I_ told him." She says and steps into her car, shutting the door and starting the engine. She pulls out of the parking spot, not looking at you as she drives away.

You can't even form words. It was Brittany? You don't know why the _hell _she would do that and you can't comprehend the last thing she said to you as you stand in the parking lot as still as a statue.

"I _told _you I didn't tell him." Rachel Berry says to you, standing near her car in the dark lot. She pulls out her car keys, "Come on, you can stay with me." You follow Rachel Berry to her car.

Brittany's words repeat in your mind like a terrible song.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Valentine's Day. The day you've been dreading since the beginning of February. Silence overcomes you as you push off heavy pink blankets that smell like Rachel Berry off your tired body. It smells like eggs and you think that maybe this dreadful day won't be starting off as bad as you thought, Sam always used to make you breakfast on Valentine's.

You look over to your small pile of clothes, some things you've managed to steal from your home when Sam has been away, but you now realize your options are dwindling. Maybe another trip is in order.

"Santana!"

You grumble, leaning out of bed and fumble around cabinets for some new clothes. Seven reindeer sweaters pass by before you find something the least bit presentable and decide to put it on under your blazer.

"Oh god." You look in the mirror and you cringe in disgust, you look so much like Rachel Berry right now you can't bare to look at yourself. The owl sweater you put on almost resembles a creepy gnome and you button up your jacket to cover any remnants of it.

This must be a new low you think, and head out to the kitchen.

"Even though I don't condone the eating of animals I made you some eggs and some bacon for this lovely morning Santana." Rachel Berry smiles at you like she just woke up with a million dollars and motions for you to take a seat.

Scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast are laid out in front of you and you can't remember the last time you actually ate a good breakfast.

"Why are you doing this?" You ask as she whips up something for herself to eat.

You don't feel worthy of kindness, you don't feel worthy of anything really.

She pauses, turning around with some toast, "People can be nice to you, you know." She pours you some coffee, "Just let me help."

Coffee swirls in your cup and the scent reminds you of a tranquil breeze.

Coffee warms your soul, even in the darkest of times.

You look at your food, unable to respond and take a bite, "Not too bad Berry."

"Anything for my _valentine_." She teases as she sits down across from you.

You almost choke on your food, "Don't ever say that again."

"Well do you have a valentine?" She asks.

"What do you think Rachel."

She shrugs, "I'm just wondering."

"I'm pretty sure Finn would be upset if he found out he couldn't be your valentine."

A small smile peaks on Rachel's lips, "No he wouldn't."

"I don't think I will even be acknowledging the holiday today, I don't need the entire office thinking I'm sleeping with _you _now."

Your appetite falters as you think about the image and put down your fork. Rachel looks at you with worried eyes, "I'm sorry you have to go through this Santana." She says.

You tear yourself away from her eyes and look at the food starting to cool on your plate. The scrambled eggs kind of look like your brain, mushed and tired from all the beating you've been taking in your life.

"If you ever want to talk about anything I am here to help. I have two gay dads and I'm fully aware of how to confront feelings of-"

"Stop talking." You interrupt and lift up your plate in frustration. "I can deal with my _own _feelings and I most certainly don't need a gay intervention from you."

"I'm just letting you know that you're safe here." She says.

You can't believe it has come to this. Living in the guest room at Rachel Berry's apartment was not how you imagined this month. You dump the remaining food down the trash and begin to clean your plate, the warmth of the running water surrounding your palms. You wish that they could be surrounded by another kind of warmth.

You look over your shoulder at Rachel, wondering how she would ever want to help you and you sigh quietly.

"Thanks."

/

_You're washing your hands in the bathroom when she walks in, her bright red lipstick jumping out at you._

_The redness reminds you of the prettiest rose. _

"_Hi there." She says with a rasp. _

_You turn off the warm water, "Hi yourself." You smile, taking a paper towel. _

_She closes the door behind her, waiting for you to finish. "I got you something." She says. _

"_Really?" You say, noticing the way her hips sway back and forth. You invade her space, trapping her against the door behind her. Your hands glide over her caramel skin and her warmth reminds you of sunshine. _

"_It's just a little gesture." She says quietly, unable to keep her breathing quiet. She squirms behind her back, "A vanilla latte. I know they're your favorite." She says and sticks out a small cup of coffee towards you. _

_You immediately smile._

"_And I had to walk an entire two blocks to get it at the good coffee place." She smiles. The cup has a little heart on it and you take it from her hands. _

"_Thank you Santana." You can't help but grin, the tiniest gesture from her is worth more than the most lavish of treasures. You take a small sip, "How did you know?"_

"_I notice things." She shrugs happily. _

_You notice all her little things too. _

"_It's lovely." You say and kiss her lightly on the cheek. "You're a great valentine." _

_You open the door behind her and pass her by, "Maybe I can give you another present later." You wink and leave her behind. _

_The vanilla taste sweet in your mouth, almost as sweet as caramel. _

_/_

"Did you really have to throw a Valentines party?"

Rachel is in the conference room, unfolding heart decorations, "The party planning committee makes commitments to _all _holidays." She says. "You could be helping me you know."

You glance at all the unopened boxes, "I've officially resigned from the party planning committee." You say, thinking of Brittany.

"Well can you get Kurt and or Brittany to come help me then?" Rachel asks.

You sigh, kicking around a box, "Fine."

You open up the conference door.

"Ouch!" You hear, a muffled whimper following.

"Shit. I'm sorry." You say walking around the door. Sam is grabbing at his nose. He notices you, fury soon following.

"Of course that was you." He snarls.

A collection of eyes roam to the scene.

You roll your eyes, "It was obviously an accident Sam."

Brittany catches your eye and quickly turns back around to her computer, typing furiously.

"You might as well break my nose _too._" He mumbles and brushes past you, the scent of his sweater reminds you of home.

"You're fucking kidding me right now." You mumble to yourself. You could probably do anything to Sam and he would think you were doing it to hurt him on purpose. You guess you have yourself to blame for that.

"Damn you're cold Lopez."

Puck is dirtier than your old pile of clothes.

"Get outta my way." You say, pushing him and his smirk aside.

He chuckles as you pass by, "Lezpez." He says and you run away as fast as you can in search of Kurt. Him and Mercedes are laughing in the annex, playing with Kurt's hair and ignoring phone calls.

"Kurt." You say barging in on their two-some.

They turn quickly, obviously not expecting you there.

"Can I help you?" Kurt says glancing at Mercedes slowly. He takes a strand of his neatly polished hair and puts it back in place.

"Berry wants you." You say, trying not to stay long.

He shrugs, "What does she want?"

"Help, for the party."

"Can't you help her?" He responds.

"Look, I'm not in the party planning committee anymore. Help her. Now." You demand taking a glance at Kurt's desk. Flowers and pink cards fill his space and you are immediately jealous. You never thought that this day would have an affect on you. You've always had someone on Valentine's Day, you've never been alone.

"What fruity man gave you those flowers porcelain?" You say, eyeing the treats in disgust.

Kurt glares at you with a blaze, "Just because you have a miserable love life doesn't mean the rest of us have to too."

You look at his flowers in silence, realizing how ridiculous you are being and decide to let it slide.

"Just come please." You wave at him and give Mercedes a light smile.

He stumbles behind you as you grab his arm and he huffs, "Why couldn't you find Britt to help, I was kind of busy."

"You know damn well why." You say, not bothering to look back at him.

He chuckles a bit, "I know. It's just fun to tease."

You can't emphasis enough how unpleasant this is.

"Nothing about this is fun." You say.

/

"_This is fun right?" _

"_Nothing about this is fun really." _

"_Oh, stop." _

_You hit her on the arm and she chuckles. _

"_Rachel always makes us do this." She says putting up a giant heart in the conference room. _

"_Rachel didn't make you sign up for the party planning committee." You say, trying not to look at her ass as she steps up on a chair to put up the heart. _

_She takes a step down, "You're right, I did this to myself." She sighs. _

_You pull out another decoration, something red, and you hand it to her. "Why did you join then?"_

_She's quiet for a moment, looking away from you and climbing up the chair again, "I was bored." _

"_Yeah right." You smile, poking her in the leg. "Do you have a secret affinity for parties or something you don't want anyone to know about?" _

_You hear her laugh, "That's not it." _

"_Did you want to spend more time with Rachel Berry?" You tease. _

_She finishes putting up another decoration, "That was definitely not it." She sticks out her hand, waiting for you to hand her another prop to hang up. _

_You grab her hand, pulling her off of the chair, "Tell me." You say, dragging her in close. _

_She stands there, glancing at your lips and you grin. Your hand fails to keep to yourself and you find your fingers sliding up her arm softly. _

"_I joined because of you." She says, quiet. _

_Her shyness is something new to you. You try not to break out into a giant smile as she watches your fingers give her goosebumps. _

"_That's cute." You respond, biting your lip. _

_She looks away bashful, "Shut up." _

_Your hand glides back down her arm, "What?" _

"_You just...make me do the strangest things." She says. _

_Your eyebrows lift in amusement and you decide to tease her some more, "Does this mean I can make you do anything I want?" You say up close to her ear. You feel the goosebumps rise on her skin as she looks out of the conference room blinds to make sure no one is watching. _

"_I bet you would fuck me right here if I asked you to." You whisper in her ear. You make sure not to make a scene out in the open, but you are having so much fun teasing Santana like this. _

_She swallows hard and her face is still looking straight ahead. Your hand continues to rub up and down her arm like a steady rhythm. "Or maybe I could demand you to take off all your clothes for me in the storage closet downstairs. I do love seeing you naked."_

_She's having trouble now, staying still. You can see it in her eyes. _

_You put a red streamer in her palm and close it gently, "Maybe you'd let me tie you up with this ribbon? Letting me be in control?" _

_Her shoulders slump as she licks her lips quickly. Her grip on the streamer is hard and you smile in delight. "You're so whipped aren't you?" _

_Her chest heaves out and you can't help but admire her breasts as a bit of sweat begins to show there, "Yes." She pants softly. _

_You glance through the blinds, noticing Rachel and Kurt bickering over some heart shaped item. _

"_I want you to think of me while Sam tries to fuck you tonight." You whisper. "I know you do that anyway."_

_Santana nods slowly. _

"_Think of my fingers when he is inside you." You lick your lips, unable to stop the wetness that starts between your legs. _

_She nods again. _

"_Think of my lips when he kisses you."_

_Her hand grips the side of the chair tightly._

"_It wouldn't take Valentines Day for me to treat you like a queen." You say. _

"_Are the decorations up yet?" Rachel Berry barges into the conference room unexpectedly and you pull away from Santana calmly. _

"_We're getting there." You say. Santana hasn't moved a muscle. "Look." You say pointing to all the decorations hung up above. "Santana is doing an awesome job." You smile looking at her. "Right San?" You say patting her on the arm. _

_She turns around to look at Rachel, wiping a piece of hair behind her ear, "Right."_

"_Don't forget to set up the little chocolate fountain!" Rachel shouts at you before closing the door loudly and storming back to Kurt. _

_You step away from Santana, "Chocolate fountain it is."_

_She shakes her head back and forth, "I hate you so much."_

_/_

You're staring at the mini chocolate fountain, the brown waves hypnotizing you like a wild fire.

You remember the last time you set hands on it, Brittany was confused by the directions and you tested about twenty different items dipped in chocolate.

"Are you going to just stare at the chocolate all day Lezpez or what?" Puck is grinning next to you with a small plate of marshmallows waiting to be dipped in chocolate.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" You turn towards him with your arms crossed.

He steps closer to you, the cologne on his skin smelling like trash, "Word is you sleep with women now, wish I had known that before." He whispers into your ear. His words make you shiver unpleasant. "Word is you also cheat, so you know...welcome to the club." He nudges you on the arm with a smirk.

"Leave me the hell alone." You say, looking over the assorted fruits and treats laid out on the table.

"I've had threesomes before, they're fun." He says eyeing you up and down. You want to strangle him by the throat and rip off his stupid mohawk, but he grabs your arm instead. "Wanna try some time?" He questions.

You pull away from him hard, almost causing him to spill his marshmallows on the floor. "Watch it Lopez."

You step away from him, "Fucking go away."

"I'm just offering up a suggestion." He says stepping along side you.

"She said leave her alone."

You look across the table and Sam is glaring at Puck, his hands gripping around his plate tightly.

"Relax dude." Puck says looking towards him, "I didn't say anything."

Sam doesn't lay an eye on you as he steps around the table towards Puck.

"I heard everything you said." He snarls.

Puck huffs, laughing audibly as Sam approaches, "Yeah right."

"Leave her alone." Sam says again.

Puck approaches Sam with broad shoulders, "Seems like she'd rather sleep with anyone else but you around here anyways." He spits in his face.

Sam lunges at Puck, shoving him up against the blinds as Puck drops his plate. You watch as Sam takes hold of Puck's collar and doesn't let go.

"She's my fiance!" He shouts and throws a punch his way. Puck winces in pain and shoves Sam away from him, daring to throw a punch in retaliation.

"Get off me!" Puck shouts as he shoves Sam to the ground.

You don't know what to do. You're stuck in your place as you watch Sam and Puck fight and your head is beginning to circle with confusion.

"Fuck you!" Sam shouts and takes Puck down with him, the snack table almost plunging to the ground as Puck falls.

Noise of punches fill the room and you are frozen to the ground. The door slams open and Rachel storms inside.

"Hey hey hey! Stop!" She shouts as the two continue to rumble down below. Rachel's looking at you and you shake your head in helplessness. "Finn!" She shouts and Finn is trying to tear the two away in a flash.

"Guys what the hell!" Finn says pulling Puck away from Sam. They still scrounge to get at one another, barely pulling apart.

"If you knock over that fountain I swear to god!" Rachel shouts at Sam who comes extremely close to the table. Everyone from the office is surrounding the conference room outside and Brittany is looking at you with interest. Sam gets up from the floor, brushing off his clothes as he straightens his hair. Finn is still holding Puck back as Sam hurries out the door.

"Sam, wait." You say, beginning to follow out behind him. He turns the corner fast and is out of sight. "Dammit." You're mumbling now, in front of everyone, and they can't seem to mind their own business.

Her blue eyes burn into your soul.

"Everyone get back to work." Holly says as her concering eyes wonder over you. You look at Finn, he's checking over Puck's face and you see a purple spot begin to form below his eye.

"You deserved it you ass." You whisper to yourself and put a hand through your hair. You take a moment to stand and breathe, calming your heart from the chaos that seems to follow you everywhere and a familiar scent overwhelms you.

"Hey, are you okay?" She says in the faintest voice and you're caught with blue eyes staring at you.

Her breath smells like watermelon today.

Her hand touches your cheek gently as she glances over your face, tracing along the sharpness of your jaw and just under your eye. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?" She asks, still inspecting you.

You get lost in her touch before you push her hand away, aware of people staring at you. "I'm fine." You say harshly.

"Are you sure no one-"

"Don't touch me." You turn your head and walk back towards your desk. You're angry at her and you don't know why. She's everything that's good in this miserable stinking world and you are still mad. Furious even. She told Sam about the two of you and you don't know if you can forgive her for that. She outed you when all you want to do is go back in, hide from this terrible fate.

She's still staring. She's always staring. Her eyes searing into you like a hot burn. She stands in front of the conference room for a while before going inside, grabbing a plate and talking to the others around the chocolate fountain.

"Where's Sam?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should look for him."

"Do you think he fucking wants to talk to me Finn?" You say, slamming your palms against your desk top. Finn hopes back in his chair a bit, waiting for you to calm down. You sigh, "Maybe _you _should go find him."

"I just thought that maybe you would know where he would go-"

"Yeah, well I don't." You say and your eyes are glued to your computer screen. You sigh again, "Maybe check the bathroom or something."

/

"_I'm going to go look for the bathroom." _

"_Hurry back."_

_You smile as Troy pulls out his phone from his coat pocket. Your date at Breadstix hasn't been the greatest, but it hasn't turned out to be a complete disaster yet. You make your way through the crowd of waitresses and people scurrying about and you are about to pass by a booth when you hear a familiar laugh. _

_You can recognize her laugh in the loudest of places._

"_Santana?" You ask, walking up to her booth, a bottle of wine and some pasta fill their table. _

_She bites her lip, unexpected to see you and lifts up her glass of wine, "Brittany." She smiles at you and glances towards Sam. _

"_Sam." You nod as he puts down his fork. _

"_H-hey Britt, what are you doing here?" Sam asks you as he tries not to spill pasta out of his mouth. Santana just grins at you slightly, not bothering to ask a question as she waits for you to answer. _

"_Um, I was just on a date." You stutter, "You know...Valentine's date and all." You awkwardly point towards your booth and smile at Santana. Her eyes avert to her glass of wine quickly. _

"_Oh thats great." Sam smiles at you. A fast silence fills the three of you and you glance between the two of them. _

"_I-uh, didn't mean to interrupt." You say, "I'll just uh...go." You point towards the bathroom. "It was so great seeing you guys." You just want to get out of here and disappear but Santana grabs at your hand. _

"_Wait, I'll come with." She smiles and stops you in your tracks. She puts her napkin on the table and gives Sam a sweet smile. "I'll be right back honey." He nods and grins back at you. _

"_Always gotta go in pairs right?" You say nervously and you can't help but roll your eyes at yourself. You are acting like an awkward mess and you think that everyone in the restaurant can notice. He laughs quietly and you and Santana head for the ladies room._

_It's a one person bathroom and you barge through the door quickly, almost leaving Santana behind. She stops the door with her hand and crams in behind you, barely making it in in time. _

"_What are you doing San." You ask as she locks the door behind her. _

_She folds her arms across her chest. She does that when she's uncomfortable, you've seen it so many times before. _

"_You're on a date?" She asks with the squint of her eyes and she steps closer. _

_You nod._

"_How come you didn't tell me you were going on a date?" She says. She looks a little angry, but you aren't entirely sure. _

"_I didn't think I had to tell you." You respond. _

_Her hip leans up against the small sink and she stares at the ground in thought, "What about all that stuff you said to me at work?" _

_You think back to the conference room, teasing her like a highschool boy, "What do you mean?"_

_She shakes her head, "I just um-I thought you were...I don't know." She admits and continues to shake her head towards the ground. You stare at her, wondering what she has to say next. _

"_Shit I-I'm sorry." She puts a hand on the sink and laughs at herself. "I'm so ridiculous." _

"_Are you jealous?" You ask, noticing the way her head pops up after you said the word jealous. _

"_I uh...of course not." She says, "You can date whoever you want." _

_You smirk, noticing her obvious jealousy and fold your arms together. "You don't have to be jealous." You say grabbing a hold of her chin and guiding her face towards yours. "Because if I do end up sleeping with him tonight I know all I can do is think about you." _

"_I'm not jealous." She whispers, trying to force her eyes away from yours. _

_You grab at her chin again, "I know you are Santana." You inch towards her ear, wrapping your lips around it slowly. "I can tell." Her soft moan lulls beneath your ear and you see her close her eyes. _

"_I'm not-"_

"_Just admit it San," You kiss down her neck, leaving heated marks there. You tilt her chin up , kissing up the front of her neck and work your way towards the bottom of her chin. You're almost at her lips when she lets out another hot breath. _

"_Okay okay." She says lowly, "I'm-I'm jealous." She breathes and you take her lips into yours. Her mouth sucks at yours roughly and she slams you against the wall quickly. "I'm so jealous." _

_You grin as she attacks your lips furiously, her hands are pulling your waist towards hers and her mouth ventures down your neck. You grab at the back of her neck and bring her in closer, you can't get enough of her body against yours and you never want this to stop. You have to admit, Santana is sexy as hell when she is jealous and sometimes you wish you could make her feel like this more often, instead of you always feeling the same way. You know it's terrible, but you'll do almost anything for her to want you. _

"_Shit Santana." You moan as she brings your hands up above your head. Your hips jut out, colliding with hers in an instant and you're dripping with wetness. She begins to unbutton the tops of your tight jeans and you stare at her hands there. You could watch them all day. You hear a rattling at the door and you know someone is waiting to use the bathroom. "One minute!" You shout towards the door and Santana smirks at your response. "Hurry." You tease as you look at Santana's fingers disappear under your panties. One of her hands is still holding your arms back and you don't have much control to move. Your hips are the only things that wave up and down to the motion of her fingers. _

_She's grinning before she plunges two fingers inside you. _

"_Shit." You pant lowly and move your hips in time with her pumping. You watch her, staring at your center in lust as she licks her lips slowly. _

"_Are you gonna cum Britt Britt?" She teases as she smirks at you. _

_You nod furiously, unable to stop the frantic motion of your hips. You moan, "Yes." _

_She pumps faster. "Yes." You pant again and you can feel your orgasm coming. "Yes San." You say and her palm rubs up against your clit. You are cumming in seconds and you hear another rattle at the door. "Shit...one sec!" You shout and you look into the mirror. "We'll say you were sick or something." You say to Santana as she double checks herself in the mirror. _

_She grins, "Right." _

_/_

"Puck is so disgusting" You look towards the conference room as Puck puts a sly hand on Brittany's shoulder, her smile makes you cringe. You feel like you're about to crush your punch when Rachel speaks up.

"He is an ass, but he can be nice on occasion." She says dipping into her assorted fruit plate.

You're looking at Rachel with disgust, mad that she would even say that. Puck is terrible, and he reminds you of the worst kind of experience.

"Yeah, right." You say, the cup in your hand squeezing tighter.

Rachel gulps down another grape, "Some people would say that about you too." She shrugs and silently looks down at her plate, realizing she may have said something wrong.

You shake your head in silence, "I'm not like him."

"You're not." She says, "But even in the seemingly worst looking people, you should always try to search for good there."

You sit on her words as she continues to eat, glancing towards Brittany and looking back at you with sympathy. Maybe Rachel is right, Brittany sees the good in people, maybe there was something good left in Puck. You sure know that she still liked you even though you are probably the biggest ass on the planet. You lean against the counter in the break room and take a sip from your drink, still watching Brittany and Puck.

"He's still a fucking ass-whole." You cringe as Brittany places a finger delicately over his bruise, her grin beams with friendliness.

Her touch is better than the prettiest sunset.

"Are you in love with her?"

"I-what?" You're caught off guard and you can feel yourself beginning to sweat. "Um...I. Why would you ask that." You're sipping your punch out of nervousness and your words are trapped in your mouth. You keep your eyes off Rachel as she takes a step closer, trying to decipher what you're really thinking, she tends to do that alot.

"I didn't mean to-I was just asking." She says, her brown eyes still looking through you with such delicacy. Her hands are soft on your shoulder and you feel a coldness there. Your eyes drift towards the conference room again and you look away fast, unable to take in the sight of Brittany and Puck merely talking to each other.

"Well you're always just asking aren't you." You say, not kindly, towards Rachel. You're out the door before she can protest and you are headed straight for the conference room. You don't know how Rachel puts up with you so much and you know you should apologize to her later, but sometimes she just makes things so hard. She brings up things that resonate true and you know you're not going to be able to run away from them forever.

You're barging through the conference room door before you know it, "We need to talk." You mumble in Brittany's ear and her eyes wander between you and Puck.

"She's kind of busy here." Puck interrupts and nudges you out of the way lightly.

You push his shoulder away heatedly, "Don't fucking touch me." You spit.

Brittany immediately takes hold of you and drags you out of the conference room. You're struggling to keep up with her as she leads you out of the office and into the stair halls. You almost stumble as she twists you around and glares her fiery blues at you, "Stop." She says.

"Stop what?" You almost yell and you're almost certain you know what she is talking about.

The rotation of her eyes are easily recognized, "Stop being jealous. You have no right to be jealous." Her words are stern, with such tenacity you almost don't recognize her.

"Do you know the things he said to me Brittany? He beat up Sam for gods sake!"

"Well maybe you should go find your fiance instead of talking to me right now." She replies, her eyes drifting to anywhere but yours. "Sam obviously still cares about you."

"Then why did you tell him about us, huh?" You say, outrage is begging to escape from your lips but you hold back your temper.

Her eyes are like a soothing sedative.

Her breath hitches for a moment as she brushes a hand through her blonde hair, "I didn't...I didn't do it to hurt you." She says, words barely escaping her.

"Well you really managed to." A disturbance tremors through your body.

/

"_Shit!" Everyone mumbles as they duck below the window. Santana is pacing outside in the cold and you can't help but feel worried about her. Sam has just announced their wedding date to everyone and Santana stormed out without hesitation, shoving through you and heading for the crisp air outside. _

"_Do you think she saw us?" Finn says, lifting his head a bit to look out the window again. _

"_Why exactly are we hiding?" Kurt whispers as he kneels off the ground. "She's been out there for a while, maybe someone should go talk to her?" He says. _

_You look towards Sam, he's sitting on a chair in the corner of the conference room and his face looks stunned. You're panting massively and you can barely keep your heartbeat from thumping through your chest. Nervousness has never been your strong suite and you have trouble hiding your worrying mind as you fiddle with your fingers. _

"_She looks angry." Mercedes says looking out the window. _

"_She always looks angry." Kurt responds. _

"_Maybe she has cold feet." You hear Tina whisper to the two. _

_The more people talk the more your anxiety advances. Santana is out there, she ran away and you can't believe she couldn't even stand up to Sam. She always runs when things get hard and you shake your head in disappointment as you watch her pace in front of the building some more. You look over at Rachel trying to comfort Sam and he still stares solidly ahead. _

"_Did I say something wrong?" Sam whispers to himself as his thoughts waver. Rachel glances at you for a moment and you look away, unable to see Sam like this. _

"_Maybe there's someone else?" Mercedes says aloud and Sam zips his head her way, listening in. _

"_Why would you say that?" Kurt nudges her on the shoulder, gazing out the window. _

_She shrugs, "I don't know. It could happen."_

"_Do you really think she would do that?" Tina responds._

"_Maybe he did something." Kurt says again. _

"_You guys are ridiculous." Finn interrupts, whispering. _

_You can't handle this anymore. This is more terrible than your worst nightmare, even more terrible than when they found that bird in your locker. Your heart is stumbling, struggling to keep steady and your breathing is coming in short. _

"_Guys stop." You say quietly beside them, they don't acknowledge you._

"_Maybe she'll be like a runaway bride." Tina says. _

"_Oh, I call dibs on her dress when she does." _

"_Do you think the other guy is hot?" Kurt says. _

"_Do you think there is another guy?" Mercedes questions. _

_Your heat races, "There isn't another guy." You blurt._

_Everyone turns to look at you, suspicious._

"_How do you know?" Finn asks. _

_Your words come out like vomit, "I slept with her." You admit softly. The four of them go silent, eyeing you harshly as you cower towards the ground. "Shit. Shit. Shit." You mumble and close your eyes tight. Maybe if they don't see you, this will stop happening. _

"_What did you say?" Sam says from the corner and you almost forgot he was in the room. He stands up abruptly, shoving Rachel out of the way and heading towards you. "What the hell did you just say?" He asks again, darkness in his eyes. _

_Kurt is looking at you both worried, slowly inching in front of you to block Sam, "Sam, calm down…" He's looks at you again, "It's just Brittany being Brittany." He says, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure she's just saying nonsense." _

_You gulp, hoping that Sam might calm down before he starts yelling at you. _

"_Sam, she's just joking." Rachel says trying to grab at his arm. Sam is glaring at you, silent like hawk and everyone listens to your heavy breathing. _

"_Santana wouldn't do that." Sam shakes his head, his words trying to convince his mind, "I don't believe you." He says to you. "You're lying." _

"_Of course she is." Rachel stammers looking around, "It was just a stupid comment." _

"_I'm not stupid." You respond fast as Rachel lets out a breath. _

"_She wouldn't do that." He convinces himself and storms out of the conference room. _

"_This is a hot mess." Mercedes says and everyone watches as Sam confronts Santana outside._

_You are in more trouble than you know._

_/_

"I was angry Santana." Redness begins to form in her eyes that disturb the natural blue. Her eyes tearful as she begins to speak again, "I was so _angry _at you."

Her words bite.

"I wanted you to _do _something. I wanted you to do something _so_ bad that I took it in my own hands. I was selfish because I wanted you to _acknowledge _us San, we fuck then we forget and you never _acknowledge _this Santana." She sniffs, wiping her nose that glows pink. "I'm so _so _sorry San...but I just did something that you were too scared to do."

"Yeah well you had no _right_." You say fuming. You're stepping into her space and your eyebrows furrow deeply, "You _outed _me Brittany. I know you may be completely comfortable with hooking up with anyone on the planet but that doesn't mean I am."

"San I'm sor-"

"Now everyone in the fucking office thinks I'm a slut and Puck keeps hounding me about having threesomes." You're pointing a finger through her chest and she steps back scarcely. You can feel the hole you're tearing into her heart and you don't know how to stop it. "You've fucking _humiliated _me Brittany. You _humiliated _me and now everyone thinks I'm a huge joke."

"Santana…"

"Sam can't even _look _at me and I have to sleep with Rachel _Berry_."

She's gripping at your hand now, trying to soothe your anger, but your fury is fogging, even to yourself. "And I know that you're right Brittany, I _know _that you're right about everything and it makes me so _upset_ that you're right because it makes me feel so cowardly."

"You're not a coward."

You grab at her hands, trying to grasp onto the one thing that makes you feel right and you try hard not to let go, "I feel like a coward because I can barely even look at you and tell you how I feel."

She grips your hand tighter, a dampness through your fingers from her crying and you want to fix her so bad.

"Sometimes I want to run away because I can't stand to look at you without getting upset with myself." You say, pointing deep within you.

"Don't-"

"I love you Brittany." You admit and your eyes widen in shock. "I..um.." You a stuttering over your words and you barely have time to register what you've said when you look at Brittany's face. A light smile begins on her lips before her eyes dart behind you. You follow her gaze, wide and anxious as you turn your head behind you.

"Sam…" You breath, "How long were you-"

He bulldozes past you, unable to hide his disappointment as he leaves you and Brittany in the hall.

You think, confessions may be the death of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another update yallz! Sorry if I'm a little slow, but at least it's happening! haha and thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I like them lots.**

* * *

"Sam?" Your steps are loud as you enter your bedroom, his figure occupying the bed with a quietness that frightens you. "I've come by to pick up some clothes." He's sitting on the edge of the bed, back turned to you and looking at a picture of you and him on the bedside counter. You remember that picture, you're smiling together in high school, him kissing your cheek as you stand behind a show choir trophy. "Sam?" His eyes drift to you, barely holding your gaze as he turns back to the picture unperturbed.

"Fine." He says.

You stand in the doorway, unable to move, "I can come back later…"

"It's fine." He says, eyes glued to the picture frame. His hair is ruffled, like he just woke up and he looks worn.

You finally step into the bedroom, going for your drawer to look for some tops that don't have animals printed on them. It's quiet as you shuffle through your clothes, not bothering to look back at Sam as he sits behind you.

"How could you do this to us." His voice is above a whisper, barely audible over the sounds of the morning.

"What?"

"You know what I said." He repeats, turning towards you. His face is a desperate plea, begging for you to explain yourself to him in a way that makes this okay. You're afraid you don't have that answer.

Your clothes settle in your hands, your fingers shaky as you are afraid to continue the conversation, "I didn't mean to hurt you Sam." You don't recognize your own voice, unsteady as it leaves your mouth.

Devious laughter is heard under his breath, "Of course you didn't."

You sigh, unable to hold yourself up as your hands grip the edge of the drawer.

"I can't believe I thought we would get married." He says.

You turn to him, watching as he shakes his head back and forth lightly, "I didn't _know _this was going to happen."

"Yeah, well neither did I."

You think back to a moment when you thought Sam was enough for you, you think you'll never feel that same way again. You pick out another top, folding it softly on the top of the drawer in front of you.

"We were going to get _married _Santana and you just threw that all away."

"I didn't just throw it all away." You say calmly, staring at your clothes.

"I loved you so much, I _still_ love you so much Santana." He says.

His words float over your head like a distant kite.

"I love you Sam but-"

"We can make this work Santana." His voice is eager, full of hope.

"Sam I don't think-"

"We can get through this and we can still make this work-"

"Sam _stop_," Your voice is stonewalled, demanding him to stop speaking, "We can't make this work anymore." You look at him, your eyes watery from the disappointment you feel in yourself. "This is not going to work..."

He's fiddling with his hands, looking down at the ground as words fail to leave his mouth.

"I just...I…"

"Because you're in love with Brittany." He states.

You turn back around, muted as you get lost in the colors of your wardrobe. You can't tell him outloud.

"Say it." He demands softly.

You swallow hard, unable to move as his demand looms in your ear. "I didn't...I didn't think-"

"We've been together for five years Santana...I deserve something _real_ from you." He says. His voice is bland now, waiting for you to say something real and you can't bring yourself to mutter a single word. He waits longer, silence overtaking you as your heart beats louder.

You hear a clink on the countertop behind you and you hear Sam getting to his feet.

"I'm going to work." He says, every ounce of him giving up on you.

"Sam…" You plead as you see him walk out of the bedroom and you hear the front door close. You look behind you, towards the countertop near the bed and the picture of you and Sam is face down.

You want to think of the happy moments.

You think that there might not be enough left.

/

"How did it go?"

"We're late." You open the car door quickly, shoving a bag of your clothes inside, "I'm changing in the car."

"Okay." Rachel responds fast and begins to start the car. You're upset. You're upset that you can barely even look Sam in the face without feeling terrible, and you're upset that you can't even step into your own home without feeling completely guilty and unpleasant. You begin to undress, taking off your stinky top and scrounging for a fresh one in your small bag.

"I can't even walk into that apartment without feeling like a complete asswhole." You mumble to Rachel as she continues to drive down the road. You're still looking through your bag frantically, picking out a red top and putting it on. You shuffle your feet out of your pajama pants and look for a new pair of black pants near the bottom of the bag. Rachel clears her throat as you begin to pull on a new pair. "I hate this." You mumble again.

"Um, hi." You hear a voice from the backseat and you turn your head, almost jumping out of your seat as you see Finn awkwardly smiling in the back seat, trying to keep his eyes off of you.

"Shit, Finn!" You screech, trying to cover yourself up as fast as possible. "Why didn't you tell me he was in here?" You question Rachel, who is looking at the road ahead.

"You just kind of started before I could say anything." Rachel laughs a little, finding your bare body amusing.

"When the hell did he get here?" You shout at Rachel.

She shrugs, "You were taking a long time and Finn lives close so I asked him if he wanted a ride."

You catch a glance of Finn in the rear view mirror and scold him immediately, "Look away right now!"

"Sorry, sorry." He says as he puts his hands over his eyes. "Continue."

You lift up your butt and pull up your pants, "You may look now." You say to Finn and a goofy smile leaves his face. You pull out a small bag of makeup and start to apply some to your face.

"You might not want to do that in the car." Finn says, watching you put on some eyeliner, "Rachel isn't the best driver."

Rachel huffs in the drivers seat, gripping the steering wheel tight, "I am perfectly capable of driving a car safely _Finn._"

You huff, "She's not the one that barreled over a mailman."

He shrugs, "Just warning you Santana."

You know this. You've been driving with Rachel to work for several weeks now.

"How long have you exactly been driving with Rachel, Finn?" You ask him, still looking into the mirror.

"Um, it's not...I-"

"We used to carpool a lot." Rachel says matter-of-factly and you chuckle a bit.

"Okay guys." You say noticing their weird behavior and bring your pencil back up to your eye.

The car stops suddenly and you almost poke your eye out as you halt to a stop behind the car in front of you. Your bag lunges forward and the contents spill out.

"Dammit Rachel." You grunt and scramble to pick up your things, you notice a big black mark smeared across your face now.

She turns her head to you, "Sorry." She apologizes and looks straight ahead again.

Finn chuckles from behind you.

"I'll just wait till we get to work."

/

You're putting on your makeup in the office bathroom now and you can't believe you've gotten to this point, hurrying to do your daily routine in the bathroom of your work instead of your own home. You think, you've probably done a lot of other things in this office that are supposed to be meant for home, but you let that thought drift.

"You really don't need makeup."

Her voice sends chills colder than the arctic down your body.

"You're so beautiful without it." Brittany grabs at your wrist, looking you in the mirror and brings your arm down from your face. You look down at her body, admiring the way her black top clings to her in the best ways. "What are you doing in here?" She asks softly, her voice filled with concern as she scans over your bathroom things on the sink.

You set your makeup down, "Rach and I were running late, I didn't really have time to get ready."

Her eyes are comfortable, searching over your face, "You have your own place." She says softly. You know she means more than what she is saying, you've gotten to a point where you think you know the workings of her exceptional mind.

"Feelings aren't exactly going great over there." You say looking into the mirror, a smug still visible on the side of your cheek.

"I'm sorry." She says, her soft fingers still holding your wrist delicately. "How is Sam doing?"

"I don't exactly know...he's okay." You know he's not, but you haven't really been around him enough lately to know what he's really feeling. Her fingers are tracing over your palm, ghosting over your hand lines with precision. The feel makes you cringe in the best way.

"You told me you loved me." She says quietly, eyes locked on your single hand. Her eyes follow her own fingers in circles before you're trapped in an oasis of blue.

You stare, quiet for a moment before you lick your lips, "I did."

Her finger crawls up your arm in small circles, "I liked that." She responds.

You smile, she's so beautiful, even when you are just looking at the side of her face. She's probably the most graceful thing you've ever seen and you don't want to look at anything else. She makes you feel happy, even amongst the darkness you have been feeling lately.

Her sunshine warms your soul.

"I like you." You respond, whispering. You love her. You know this now.

She smiles, tracing your arm some more as she takes in your caramel skin.

"How is staying with Rachel?" She asks.

"It's bad, but not as terrible as I thought it would be." You say looking at her, "Actually, we are kind of friends now." You smile a little at the thought, then quickly cringe at yourself. How have you allowed Rachel Berry to be your only real friend in the office? You didn't really allow her, she just kind of barged in...but she's the only one that has tried besides Brittany. Maybe that's what it takes.

"That's cute." She chuckles.

"I just miss my own bed...and my things." You say looking at her in the mirror. Brittany looks up at your face, noticing the smug on your cheek and takes her hand to your face, rubbing it softly. Her thumb traces over the smug, cleaning it. Your eyes close at her touch, it reminds you of everything good. Before you know it she's pulling you close, attaching her lips to yours in a slow kiss and you've missed it so, so much. You moan a little, realizing you haven't kissed her in a while and put your hands on her face. You don't know why you've waited so long to love Brittany, and now you don't want to stop.

You pull away from the kiss slow, fluttering your eyes open, "I have to tell Sam something." You say looking at her. She pouts a little at the mention of his name, but you think she understands.

She nods, "Okay."

Brittany makes you feel a high greater than your deepest fantasies.

/

You're barging into the office towards Sam at his desk before you know it. You have to do this now, you think, or else you may lose your confidence.

"I love her, Sam." You say out loud, almost out of breath as the entire office looks your way. You have caught Sam off-guard as he looks up at you from his computer screen.

"Santana what are you-"

"You told me to say it before so I'm saying it now, isn't that what you wanted? Something real? I'm in love with Bri-"

He's grabbing you by the arm and dragging you behind him as he exits the office. His face shows the faintest shade of red and you think you may have embarrassed him a little.

"What are you _doing?" _He asks, clearly upset.

"I'm being honest."

"You're being insane, embarrassing me in front of the entire office, _again._ Do you just love to humiliate me or do you just not care?"

"I care about you Sam I just...can't do this anymore."

"If you really cared about me you wouldn't have done any of this."

"Don't act like I don't care about you, you've been my best friend for years now Sam." You say in a hushed whisper. "Don't act like I haven't been there for you when you were living in a fucking motel and don't _act_ like I didn't love you because I do Sam. I love you, I do…" He's waiting for you to continue, his eyebrows harsh and confused, "But Brittany...I'm..._in _love with her." You can barely say it aloud to him as his face winces at your words. It's like he's just been shot with obscenities he can't seem to bare. "I'm in love with Brittany." You state again.

He's quiet, closing his eyes with a deep sigh and resting his head against the wall softly.

"I can't help but think where I went wrong." He says.

"Sam, you didn't do anything-"

"How could I be so in love with you and you not even…" He lets his words fade out as he shakes his head. "You broke me Santana." He's separating himself from the wall, getting his feelings back together as he prepares to go back into the office, "And I don't think I can _ever_ forgive you." He brushes past you and you are left behind with a feeling of sadness.

"Goddammit." You sigh and lean up against the wall. A hand brushes through your hair, soothing your thoughts as your fingers massage your scalp.

"Santana?" A quiet voice interrupts you form your thoughts. Brittany is exiting the bathroom, walking up to you with concerned eyes. You quickly grab her by the wrist, rushing down the stairs as she follows behind. The sound of your shoes clatter against the cement as you almost throw her into the storage closet and close the metal door behind you. You're breathing heavily, from moving so fast or from something else and you ravish her neck with hot kisses.

"Did you hear Sam and I?" You ask between kisses, feeling her rapid heart rate as your lips move along her neck. You rip off her small cardigan and she moans at the contact.

"Yes." She says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear." She says between breaths. "I just...didn't want to interrupt."

Your hands are devouring into her blond hair and her head tilts back to the feel of your lips. "Don't be." You say, taking an earlobe into your mouth. You push her body up against some boxes, strange supplies falling all around you. You remind yourself to pick them up later.

"Oh god." She moans, her voice vibrating through her neck. You take a moment to look at her, her chest heaving up and down as your hands roam the sides of her waist.

"I love you."

She pauses, smirking at you after you revealed those three lovely words. She grabs behind your back, sliding her hands down to your ass as she pulls you in close to her. "Tell me again." Her voice is hoarse and sexy as hell. You would tell her over and over again if she kept asking you like that.

"I love you." You say with a smirk before you ravage on her lips again. Your body is getting hot as you begin to slide your hand down towards the waistband of her skirt.

"Oh…" She begins, as you wander down lower.

You slip a hand down under her panties and you slide a finger through her wetness.

"_Shit," _She moans and you kiss her neck again. She grips around your shoulders, holding herself steady as you slide your finger up her center again. "Shit," She says.

You grin, loving the way you make her curse and continue to move your finger lightly.

"Shit, shit, shit." She says with the shake of her head, her hands are pushing against your shoulders a bit and you look up at her face. Her eyes are closed and her expression has changed. "Shit, Santana...we have to…" You dip a finger inside and her eyes shut even tighter at the feel. "_Fuck._" She moans, unable to hold down her words, "We have to stop San." She pleads, pushing you away from her. Her hair is messy from your tangles and you look at her, both of your heavy breathing filling the room.

"What's wrong?" You ask, still wildly aroused.

She runs a hand through her hair, "We just...we can't do this here anymore."

You shake your head a bit, not understanding.

She's straightening out her clothes, "I love you's are involved now and I think that we should wait for more appropriate and _private _times to do this." She says.

She's right, you think. You've only hooked up in wildly inappropriate areas and you realize what she means. You wonder what being with her outside of these walls is like. You wouldn't have to sneak around.

"If I want this to be real…" She begins, "And if you want this to be _real._..we have to make it real."

You nod, "Okay."

"I can't keep hooking up with you in the office like a secret affair...even though it's super hot and stuff."

You grin a little.

"I won't be treated like I don't matter." She says.

You nod again, "Okay."

"And we have to take it slow."

You smile, "Okay."

"Okay?" She asks.

You smile, nodding again "I've said okay like ten times." You tease. You realize you've agreed to this and you don't even know where to begin. You've never been with a girl like this before and you can't help but admit that it scares you a little, even though you are with someone like Brittany. You have to treat this special. You have to treat _her_ special.

She rolls her eyes, "Okay sassy pants."

"Special." You say grinning.

She nods this time, "Special."

A vibration comes from your chest and you look down at your boobs. Brittany lifts an eyebrow at you, smirking delightfully. "My phone." You say grabbing it from in between your bra.

'_Holly is looking for you.'_

"Rachel texted me." You say.

Brittany lifts an eye and smirks at you, "Best friends." She teases as you type a reply back to Rachel telling her you will be up in a bit. You take in Brittany, her hair a mess and her face looking so effortlessly elegant. You pull up the camera on your phone and snap a picture of her looking at you.

"Hot." You say saving the picture.

She smiles, grabbing your hand and looking at you carefully. "Look, I know it might not seem like it...but I really am sorry about you and Sam." She says quietly.

You sigh, realizing you'll probably lose a friend and never have your life back to the way it was. "Yeah...me too."

/

"Where have you _been?_" Rachel interrogates you as you enter back into the office. "You've been gone for like - oh hi Brittany." Rachel stops mid sentence as she realizes Brittany is trailing behind you. She quickly retreats to her office desk, making a funny face towards you as you roll your eyes.

"You even have a secret language and everything." Brittany grins as she bumps her shoulder into yours.

"Oh my god." You mutter as she teases you. You hate that she loves to tease you about Rachel, but you would rather have her doing that than not talking to you at all. "Go sell printers or something." You say as she heads back towards her desk. You look back at the clock, realizing you've almost been gone for two hours and you have yet to do any real work today. "Shit." You mumble to yourself as you double check the clock again. You hope no one has noticed you've been gone, but you think that's a long shot. You double check your hair and straighten it out before you knock on Holly's office door.

"You wanted to see me?" You ask opening the door and looking inside.

She gives you a welcoming smile, motioning for you to sit down, "Take a seat."

You hope you aren't in trouble as you sit across from her.

"So, Santana." She smiles, "I just wanted to call you in here to talk to you a bit."

Your heart is thumping a little faster. Great, she knows about all the inappropriate things you've been doing around the office. She will fire you. She most definitely is mad at you, you think.

"What about?" You ask curiously.

She shuffles some papers around her desk, "Well, I know you've been going through some things and I just wanted to check in, make sure you're okay," She grins.

You weren't expecting that.

"Why?" You ask in defense. "I mean, thanks?" You say again.

She laughs a little, "I know tensions are a little high with you and Sam and all that."

Your eyes widen, you hadn't realized she might know about Sam and Brittany and you are a little embarrassed. She's your boss, she's not supposed to know all about your personal business, but then again...neither is the entire office.

"How, how did you-"

"Please, Santana. The entire building knows about the Sam and Britt Britt drama."

You shake your head a little, squinting your eyes, "I hadn't realized…"

"It's okay chica. I'm not here to judge." She says in the most Holly like fashion. "How are you doing?" She seems truly concerned.

You sigh, thinking about your home you miss so much and the boy that makes it impossible to go there, "It could be worse I guess."

"Your sales haven't been the best this quarter." She says.

"I know, they could be better. I'll work on that." You say.

She nods, "Good. I don't want your personal life to affect your work Santana, but if it becomes too much you are more than welcome to take a day or two off."

"Okay, thanks." You say. You are thankful you have a boss that sympathizes with you. "Do you mind if I ask how, how you knew?" You motion with your hands about the situation and she seems to understand.

"Oh," She leans back in her chair, "Rachel told me about that ages ago." She says.

"She what?" You exclaim, looking back at Rachel through Holly's blinds and you remind yourself to yell at her about that later.

"All accidental of course." Holly says with the wave of her hand and gathers some papers. "Now, I need you to go talk to HR." She hands you a stack of papers.

"Why?" You ask curiously. Does she want you to fill out something about you and Brittany?

"Because Sam quit."

The moves he makes continue to surprise you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee is over guys! But the fandom obsession still lingers. How do I escape!?**

**Well here's some Brittana :]**

* * *

It's only been a couple of weeks since you decided you were going to take things slow with Brittany and you're already starting to feel like it's going _too_ slow. Well, you're pretty sure you know why it's been so hard.

The teasing.

The teasing is ridiculous.

The teasing is insane.

The teasing is un-rightfully torturous.

Every time you walk into the office it's like Brittany is mentally taking your clothes off with her eyes. It's great, you think, but it also makes it extremely hard to concentrate. Instead of Brittany trying to hide the stares like she used to, now, her blue eyes roam all over your body like a weary traveler.

"You know you're making this really hard." You say as you pass by her computer desk, drifting your fingers over her arm lightly.

She smiles shyly, looking down at her keyboard, "I'm sorry. I'm trying really hard not to make this hard for you, but it's like...really hard." She looks over your outfit, "Really, _really _hard." She chuckles a little bit and you can't take your eyes off of her smile.

"What's hard?" Rachel Berry emerges like a magic hobbit and you wonder if she has super-sonic hearing.

"Wanky." You grin up at her and take a sip of your coffee.

Rachel rolls her eyes, obviously not amused by your childish teasing, "Very funny."

You set your coffee down on Brittany's desk and she takes a sip out of it with no hesitation. The action kind of makes you smile.

"Did you need something?" Brittany says like a deadpanned zombie and you chuckle. Brittany still likes to bug you about your new friendship with Rachel, but you've decided maybe you kinda like it.

Rachel dips in closer to you, "I just wanted to tell you that Puck is going to be here more often."

A wave of repulsion crashes over you as you imagine the man with a rat on his head clinging around the people of this office more than usual.

"You know, since we lost one of our salesmen." Rachel says looking at you and you sigh. I guess you are to blame for all of this. You can't really complain about it.

"Oh…" Brittany says and you pick up your cup of coffee from her desk.

"I should get to work." You say and head over to your desk with a thump.

Finn smiles at you, "Good morning Santana."

Brittany ogles you as you cross your legs, your skirt riding up a little as you swivel in your office chair. Her scorching stare makes you sweat and you see her lick her lips.

"G-good morning, Finn." You say distracted, not taking your eyes off of her ogling at you.

You don't think you've ever greeted Finn with such kindness in your life.

/

"_Finnocence, get your lumpy ass out of the way." _

"_Santana, be nice." You say pulling her away from Finn as he tries to get a drink at the bar. _

"_If he wasn't so large, maybe the rest of us would be able to squeeze our way in to order a simple drink." She says shrugging her shoulders. _

_You give her a glare, testing her boundaries._

"_I'm just keeping it real." She responds, shoving past Kurt and Mercedes. _

"_Why are there so many people here today?" Kurt shouts over the loud crowd of people surrounding the bar and stands beside you. _

"_Party?" Mercedes suggests and you all stand there, people shoving you left and right. _

"_I dont know." You say looking at Kurt. _

"_You two are hot," He points at you and Santana, "Can't you just like make-out or something and the bartender will notice you? Isn't that like a thing, I see it on TV all the time." He rambles on. _

_Santana's mouth is practically hanging open and you jump in, "That's not- I don't think we - that's not a thing Kurt." You stumble over your words, probably not being any better than Santana would have been. Kurt has practically waved you off already and was cramming even closer to an open spot at the bar. _

"_I need to get drunk tonight." You hear him mumble and he grabs your hand unexpectedly. You remember hearing him talk about a break-up recently. You look back at Santana who stays behind with Mercedes and you motion to her that you'll be right back. He's managed to shove you between every hot body the bar has to offer and you stand behind him at the front of the bar. _

"_Excuse me!" Kurt shouts over the loudness and the bartender ignores him fast, getting to another customer. "Hellooo?" He sings and waves his arms wildly. No one seems to notice him for the second time, "This is ridiculous." He mumbles and grabs you by the shoulder, shoving you in front of him. "Say something." He says to you and you raise your hand a little towards the bartender. _

"_Excuse me?" You say with a smile and the man looks your way quickly._

"_Unbelievable." Kurt mumbles._

"_Believable." You respond and give him an innocent smile. "Just admit it, I'm hotter than you." You wink and he rolls his eyes. _

"_Please, I'm the hottest gay on the planet." He says and flips his hair gracefully. You might think he is right, Kurt always looks so angelic and beautiful, like a precious unicorn. _

"_What will it be?" The bartender winks towards you and nods his head toward Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes in response. _

"_A vodka cranberry, jack and coke…" You look to Kurt._

"_A beer and a martini please." Kurt orders and you begin to pull out your cash. _

"_Let me." Kurt interrupts, "Since your hot bod got us noticed." He winks. _

"_What can I say." You grin and grab your two drinks. Kurt follows as you try not to spill the dinks in your hands and you see Sam giving Santana a kiss on the cheek. Your inside flames with jealousy, but all you can do is smile. You've always been good at hiding your jealously, but it's been getting harder and harder every day. You find the small opening in the crowd and greet Santana and Mercedes again. _

"_I got you something." You hand Santana her jack and coke and she grins. "Where did Sam go?" You ask, trying not to pry. _

_She takes a sip, "He went home early, he's had a long day, but he says he'll come back later to pick me up." _

_You smile a little, glad that Sam won't be around for the rest of the night and you can't help but be a little happy. Santana is like a treasure you wish you could have all to yourself. _

"_To being single." Kurt says and lifts up his drink._

"_To being single." You say and clink your glass towards Kurt's, your eyes never leaving Santana's. _

_Her engagement ring flashes in your eyes like a headlight. _

/

"You still haven't taken this off." Brittany traces the outlines of your engagement ring as you eat your lunch salad.

Her touch excites you like your favorite thrill ride.

"I guess I haven't really noticed." You say looking down at the shiny diamond. You honestly haven't paid much attention to it lately and now you can't bring yourself to take it off. Brittany sees your struggle, your eyes contemplating something that is beyond you.

"You don't have to take it off." She says quietly, her voice barely audible. You're still frozen, admiring the way Brittany touches your finger and you pull your hand away from hers fast.

"It's a habit...I guess." You say hiding your hands under the break room table. Her hands are left empty, playing with her own fingers as she watches you eat. The slow ticking of the microwave behind you fills the silence.

"What did you bring for lunch today?" You ask, changing the subject.

"Leftovers," She says, getting up from the table to get her microwaved food.

She always brings leftovers.

"Of course you did." You smile.

She opens up the container and steam rushes out, "I had macaroni and cheese last night."

"Well it smells delicious." You say wafting in the smell of lovely cheesey pasta.

She stabs some pasta and sticks out her fork towards you, "Wanna try some?"

You look at her sitting across from you smiling with innocent eyes and you can't say no. You wrap your lips around her fork and you taste a little bit of heaven.

A little moan escapes you and Brittany lifts an eyebrow. "Oh my god that's awesome." You say. "Did you make that?"

She nods, "Yup," and takes a bite of her lunch. "Mom's recipe."

You now realize you didn't know she could even cook.

"You cook a lot?" You ask her, wanting to know more.

She shrugs, "Sometimes." You watch another piece of pasta enter her mouth.

"I'm impressed." You say taking a bite of your salad. "That sure beats my pre-packaged salad I have every day."

"You'd probably be impressed by a lot of things I can do." She says with pride and a wink.

You know you would.

"I bet." You chuckle. "Who knew Brittany S. Pierce was a master chef?"

You see her cheeks hint with the faintest blush.

"Lezpez…"

You knew you smelt douche enter the building.

"Pierce."

"Puckerman." You say with a blandness resembling the most empty desert.

He opens up the fridge, scrouging around for food as he begins to mumble to you, "It's a shame my boy Sam is gone."

You roll your eyes, stabbing your salad hard as he interrupts your time with Brittany, "Do you make a habit of punching your _boys _in the face?"

Brittany holds back a laugh as she stares down at her food. He grunts, still shuffling through the bottom of the fridge and you hear things being moved around.

"Are you trying to find something to eat that isn't yours?" Brittany asks as he makes a ruckus in the break room.

He chuckles a bit, lifting his head above the fridge door and smirking at Brittany, "Well, _you_ sure did."

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman." You say with a scowl and restrain yourself from going up to punch him in the face.

He lifts his hands in defeat, "Jesus, it's just a joke. Calm down sandbags."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, please do." He takes out a lunch box and picks out a sandwich from it. He's smirking at you, his stupid grin planted on his face like a fucking weed and you hate it.

"Hey! That's mine." Rachel tears the lunchbox from his hands and points a finger at him. "Bring your own lunch _Noah._"

He groans and shoves the rest of Rachel's half of a sandwich down his mouth and leaves the room, "Bye ladies."

Rachel examines her lunch, pouting that half of her sandwich is now gone, "That was my vegan tuna salad sandwich."

Brittany scrunches her face in disgust.

"I hate him here." You say immediately.

"I know…" Rachel says glaring into her box, "But it is what it is." She groans as she picks up a piece of her apple with a bite mark in it. "Ew."

"He's the worst."

"He's one of our best salesmen...surprising enough." Rachel says throwing away her apple. "We need him here now, unfortunately."

"Just great." You mumble leaning back in your chair. You don't think you can stand being around him for much longer. You don't know how you'll make it through the day.

"Hey, don't let him get to you." Brittany says to you softly and you feel her hand cover your thigh underneath the table. Her touch instantly calms you, or sends you into a feverish frenzy, you haven't decided yet.

"What Britt said," Rachel says still looking through her lunch, "I'm going to buy a lunch from downstairs." She says with a frown and leaves you two alone.

"Ignore him."

Her voice is soothing, better than a hot cup of tea.

"Do you like him?" You ask, curious. Brittany was always usually nice to people, but you wonder why she lets him slide so easily.

She shrugs, "I like you...alot."

Her words are convincing as she moves her hand along your thigh. You inhale deeply, trying your best to concentrate on something else, but her her touch is too intoxicating.

"Do you always get goosebumps when I touch you?" She asks, low.

You shut your eyes tight and nod, "Maybe...yeah."

Her hand reaches the end of your skirt and makes it way back to your knee.

"I get them when you touch me too...but maybe on the inside, because you can't really see them on the outside."

You nod again, not really understanding her but you comply anyway, "Okay Britt."

"I miss you..._touching _me." She whispers low and her hand continues up and down like a rhythmic tune.

Imagine something else, you tell yourself. Sick puppies, Rachel Berry in her underwear, anything to make her touch seem less hot.

"Oh god…" You say to yourself and grab at her hand. "Britt."

She looks back up at you with a sympathetic pout, "Sorry." She pulls her hand away, picking at her macaroni again. "I know I said we should take it slow, but I realize now taking it slow is _really _difficult with you around."

"You were right Brittany, we should wait." You say with a small smile and pick at your salad.

She smiles again, "Special."

You nod, "Special."

/

"_I want to fuck you right now." You slur, leaning into Santana's ear as you sit in a booth with Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. _

"_You're drunk." Santana whispers back, pushing you away a little. You pout at the contact, just wanting to be closer to her. _

"_So are you." You say with a lazy smile and poke her in the side. You've downed three drinks already and you're starting to get more drunk as the night goes on. Kurt was really adamant about not drinking alone and you're afraid he's trapped you under his spell. _

"_Should we do shots you guys?" Kurt exclaims a little too loudly and you assume he is very drunk by now. _

_Rachel almost jumps out of her seat, "Yes!" _

"_I've never seen Berry so drunk before." Santana laughs as Rachel clinks her glass with Kurts. Tina and Mercedes laugh in the corner as Kurt stumbles out of the booth quickly. _

"_Brittany! I need you!." Kurt shouts at you and you stumble along, following him to the bar again. _

"_Don't go anywhere." You smile at Santana and you are off. _

_You go up to the bar and Kurt orders six tequila shots and you know you're going to be gone after this. You are such a lightweight when it comes to shots and you know you'll be in for an interesting night. _

"_We're back!" Kurt says with the tray of shots in his hands. "Look what I got." He smiles. _

"_That is quite the display." Santana says looking at the glasses surrounded by limes and salt. _

_Kurt grabs the shot glasses and begins to hand them out to everyone. You grab a glass and place it to the side as you scoot in towards Santana again. Your thighs are touching hers and you ogle the shortness of her skirt some more. _

"_One, two, three!" Kurt shouts and everyone downs their shots, along with sucking on the limes and taking in some salt. _

"_It taste like pink!" Rachel shouts and almost falls over into Tina's lap. _

_Mercedes puts her face into her palms, "Sweet baby jesus."_

"_Rachel, calm the fuck down." You hear Santana say as she grabs the glasses away from Rachel. _

"_Oh my god, we have to do karaoke, now!" Rachel screams as she grabs Kurt's hand and drags him away. You laugh, noticing you're still a bit dizzy. _

_You notice Santana is looking at you with the darkest eyes and you can't look away. Her lips are so sexy, like, the sexiest lips you've ever seen and you just have to kiss them soon. You grab her hand, "I want to show you something." Tina and Mercedes are in their own world and barely notice you two leaving. _

"_Where are we going Britt?" She asks. _

_You like to surprise her, you think. _

"_Shit." You hear her say as she stumbles behind you. "I'm fucking drunk." _

_You smile, hearing her mumbling and you continue to lead her to a dark hallway near the bathrooms. When you see that no one is around you quickly pin her against the wall. _

"_Fuck Britt." She says, her back against the dark wallpaper. _

_You lift up your hand, revealing the tequila shot you never took with the group and you smirk. _

"_You didn't take…" She slurs. _

_You pin her hands against the wall and drag your tongue along the bottom of her neck. _

"_Shit." She moans at the contact. _

_The way her back arches drives you wild. _

_You sprinkle some salt on the wet area, smiling at the way she is hopeless under your grasp. _

"_I thought this would be a funner way to take my shot." You put the slice of lime between her lips and she's waiting for you, a smirk barely visible there. _

"_You're too fucking sexy." You say, admiring her outfit. You take your hand and slide it up her thigh, lifting her skirt up a little and taking in the view. _

"_Mmm." Is all she can mumble and her head knocks against the wall behind her. _

_You go close to her neck and lick the salty area slowly. _

"_You taste fantastic." You say before you down your shot and wince at the different taste. She's almost sticking out her lime, begging for you to take it. You put your hands on either side of her and you move in slow, admiring the smell of her closeness. Your teeth grab the lime, loving the way it tastes and you suck on it gently before you throw it on the ground somewhere. _

"_Shit."_

_You move back up to her lips, sucking on them at an agonizing pace as you milk in her flavor. You stick your tongue inside, wanting to taste more and the feeling has you crazed. _

"_Ung." You moan, not getting enough of her as she moves with you. _

_She pulls away from you for a moment, "Remind me to give you shots more often." She says and her lips are back on yours._

_/_

"Are you coming over later Santana?"

You take out your car keys as Rachel brushes by you in the parking lot, "Yeah, I think, just...I have to go home to grab some things." You say and wave goodbye.

Brittany comes up behind you, her voice as soft as ever, "How's it going with Rach?"

You put your purse over your shoulder, "We sing karaoke almost every night, but I think I'm getting used to it."

She laughs, taking out her car keys and unlocking her car, "Maybe you can stay at my place one of these days." She says as you both walk towards your cars.

You pause, you've never been to her place before and it makes you kind of nervous. A place filled with Brittany? Her smell? Her things? You couldn't imagine a better place.

"I - uh…that would be...that would be - "

"Goodbye Santana." She smiles as she opens her car door.

You wave a bit, watching her smile in her car as she pulls away, "Bye Britt."

Your ride home was a quiet one, filled with thoughts of Brittany the entire way until you reach your front door.

You don't know if you're ready.

You take a deep breath, thinking something over as you pull out your apartment key and unlock the door.

"Sam?" You say through the apartment before you fully enter. "Are you here?"

You enter and notice a duffle bag by the couch.

"Sam?"

"I'm right here." He says quietly as you turn the corner and find him in your room. He's pulling some things out of the closet and shuffling around the bed.

"What are you doing?" You ask him as he quietly walks past you. He throws some socks into a suitcase and searches through the drawers for some clothes.

"I'm going home for a while." He says, stopping in front of you.

Your silence doesn't surprise you.

He's staring at you now, searching for a hint of something to show that you care. "Say something."

"I - um...for how long?"

He pauses, clearly annoyed by your question and begins to zip up his case, "I don't know."

"You can't just _leave._" You say watching him.

"I can do whatever I want." He says, a sternness in his voice. "_Someone _should probably tell my parents we aren't getting married anymore."

"You haven't told them yet?" You ask softly, your eyes squinting with confusion.

"Have you told your family?" He questions back, glaring at you.

You stutter, "N-no not yet, but…"

"But what?" Sam says. "I can't do everything in this relationship."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what _do _you mean."

"I just...I need to find the right time." You say.

"Right."

He grabs his case and starts to roll it out next to you. His smell is so unfamiliar to your nose.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" You ask desperately as he brushes past you without a look. He grabs his duffle bag by the couch and turns around.

"What is there to talk about San?"

"You're my best friend. You can't just...leave." A sadness is in your voice that you find unrecognizable. You don't remember when you cared for Sam this much, but you didn't think he would actually leave. You didn't think there would be a chance he would be gone forever.

He steps towards you, pulling at his ring finger and taking your hand, dropping something inside your palm

"We stopped being best friends a long time ago."

His engagement ring sits like a beacon in the middle of your palm and he disappears like a ghost.

/

"_Sam's here." Santana says looking down at her phone. "Anyone else need a ride?" _

_Everyone looks her way,still busy having fun. _

"_We'll taxi it later." Kurt says to Santana and goes in to give her a hug. You don't think you've ever seen Kurt and Santana hug before, but you think the alcohol has something to do with it. _

"_I'd love a ride." You lift your hand and Santana looks your way. She grins and puts her phone down between her boobs and you smirk. _

"_Come on Britt." She says and motions for you to follow. "Let's get outta here." _

"_So where do you live?" Sam asks as you sit in the back seat of his car. You've been driving for about two minutes and you still can't take your eyes off of Santana sitting in the front passenger seat. Her hand is intertwined with Sam's and you hate it. _

"_Over by Magnolia, but I actually really have to pee now." You say holding in your bladder. "Do you mind if we make a stop somewhere close?" _

"_Our place is on the next block." Sam responds looking at you in the rear view mirror. "We can stop real quick." _

_You smile, "Sounds great."_

_The jealousy inside you is alive and well. _

"_You sound great." Santana slurs from up front and you're eyes almost bulge out of your head. Sam turns to her and laughs wildly. "Shit." Santana mumbles and leans her head back. "I'm so drunk." _

_You look to Sam who is still laughing, he brushes off the statement quickly. _

"_Seems like you guys had fun." He says looking at Santana for a moment. "You are drunk babe." He grins, noticing her sluggish state. "You're doing that thing with your eyes." _

_Santana begins to laugh and pushes his shoulder playfully, "Shut up. You know I can't help it." _

_You cringe at their intimacy, jealous that you don't know this little detail about Santana that Sam seems to know so well. _

"_Has she cried tonight yet Britt?" Sam asks you._

"_I don't think so." You respond dryly. _

_You pull up to an apartment complex._

"_Maybe you should wait here." Sam says unlocking the car doors. _

"_Please, I can take Brittany up myself." Santana says grabbing the keys from her purse. "Stay here." She demands. _

_Sam lifts his hands off the steering wheel, "Whatever you say."_

"_Follow me Britt Britt." Santana says opening your backseat door and grabbing your hand. "This way."_

_You follow her, clumsily, up some stairs and through some hallways before you are at her front door. _

"_Here we are." She smiles and unlocks the door after a couple tries. _

_You are immediately surrounded by the smell of Santana once she opens the door and you think you are in heaven. Her place is small, but it's lovely. You don't think you could get enough of it because this is where Santana lives. You notice some pictures of her and Sam on a counter and you choose to ignore that. _

"_Your place is lovely." You say following Santana inside. _

"_Thanks, the bathroom is this way." She waves for you to follow and she directs you to the bathroom. _

"_Oh thank god." You say and rush towards the toilet without shutting the door._

"_Britt Britt shut the door!" Santana screeches and covers her eyes as soon as she sees you on the toilet. She laughs, turning her back to you. _

"_I'm drunk San, get over it." You pull up your pants and wash your hands. "Can I see your room" You ask as you exit the bathroom. _

"_Why?" Santana asks. _

_You shrug, "Because that's where you sleep." _

"_Fine." She mumbles and leads you around the corner. "Tada." _

_You immediately plop down on her bed and take in the comfort. "I hope you've washed these sheets recently." You say flipping over on the bed to look at Santana. She's standing by the foot of the bed and staring at you deeply. _

"_Shut up." She laughs. She's still staring at you, not moving a muscle and you watch as she slowly licks her lips. _

_You lean back on your elbows and look at her, "What?" _

_She shakes her head, "I just never thought I'd see you in my bed. Ever." _

"_Is it weird?" You ask shifting on the bed. You don't want to make her uncomfortable, so you being to lift yourself up to get off of the bed. _

_Santana leans forward and puts a hand to your chest, stopping you "No, stay." _

_You glance at her hand delicately placed over your chest and you swallow hard._

"_It's actually pretty sexy." She says. "I wish I could see it more often." She mutters and almost loses her balance on the spot. She places a knee on the bed and slowly climbs up, pushing you down further as she goes. "I could do this." She says, straddling your thighs and you can barely keep control of yourself. You've never been in bed together, this was something new. _

"_Who knew having you in my bed would make me so hot." She says whispering in your ear. _

"_Santana." You moan, watching as her hips come in contact with yours. "Oh my god." _

_You mumble. You kind of couldn't believe this was happening right now. It almost seemed too good to be true. Santana and you in a bed together and not in the dirty storage closet? _

"_I hope I'm not imagining this right now." You slur, feeling up Santana's bare thighs._

_Her skirt has ridden unbelievably high now and you slide your hand over her pantie covered ass. She kisses you, hard, and you find yourself in a makeout frenzy. Your hands go through her hair and her hands roam around your waist. Her fingers unzip your pants and she pulls them down a bit. _

_She's grinding against your hips and you have found a rhythm between you, the momentum getting faster as her fingers graze lower and lower. _

"_You're so hot." She mumbles in your ear._

"_More San." You beg as her hips grind in to yours. "I want more."_

_Santana responds by plunging a finger inside you. _

"_Oh fuck." You moan out loud. Her fingers work fast, pumping in and out hard. "Oh San."_

_You grip the back of her shoulders and you notice something flashing in between her boobs. _

"_San, your boobs are lighting up." You say. _

_She laughs, "Okay Britt."_

_She pumps into you again, "Shit San, really." _

_She looks down and notices the flashing light, "Shit my phone." Her fingers pull out of you as she still sits on your hips and looks at her phone. "Sam is calling." _

"_Damn, I forgot he was outside." You say almost laughing. _

_Santana picks up the phone, "Hey, yeah, Britt wanted a tour and she's been in the bathroom a while. Yeah, she's fine. She'll be down in a second."_

_She throws her phone to the side and guilt washes over you for a second before she plunges two fingers deep inside you. _

"_Fuck!" You shout surprised by her entrance and your mouth hangs wide open. Santana's dominance is turning you on so much and you can feel yourself about to cum within seconds. "Don't stop Santana." You say, gripping her tightly. "Don't stop."_

_She's rocking into you and your orgasm comes quick, hitting you like a tidal wave. "Oh Santana." You moan and she doesn't stop until the waves subside. _

_Her bed might be the most magical place you've ever been._

_/_

You're sitting on the couch, zoning out on a blank television screen as you contemplate what just happened. You don't know if Sam is gone for good and you can barely find the energy to move. Something about Sam actually being gone troubles you. You feel alone and you don't know what to do. You pick up your cell phone and look through your contacts, sliding over Brittany's number. Your thumb hovers there as you think it over. Would calling her be a good idea? Fuck it, you're doing it.

"Santana?" You hear on the line and you instantly smile at the sound of her voice.

You take a deep breath, "Hi."

"Is everything okay?" She asks quickly and you can hear the worry in her voice.

"Can you come over? To my apartment?"

"S-sure. I'll be there in ten." She says, "Don't go anywhere." She hangs up the phone.

You sigh, feeling a little bit relieved after you called Brittany and you wait patiently for her to arrive. You fiddle with your thumbs, Brittany will be here with you, just the two of you. You panic, realizing you've probably made a mistake and you contemplate calling her back to tell her not to come, but a knock on your door tells you it's too late.

"Santana? Is everything okay?" She asks as soon as you open the door. She walks inside, looking around before looking back at you.

"Sam's not here." You say quickly, noticing how she looks around the apartment.

"Where did he go?"

"I think, I think he's gone." You say quietly. You look down at your feet, feeling stupid for hating that he left.

"San?" Brittany says softly as she lifts up your chin with her hand. "Are you okay?"

You cross your arms over your chest, "I don't know. I hate that he just left but," You look up at Brittany's eyes and you feel safe, "I think...I think I'm okay actually." You shake your head back and forth. Brittany must think you are completely ridiculous.

"Let's sit down." She says and pulls you over to the couch.

Her touch is as light as a cloud.

"I just...he's always been here. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now." You say looking at your fingers. "This is stupid. I've been such a bitch to him, he has the right to leave."

Brittany pulls you close, sweeping your hair behind your ear as she stares at you, "That doesn't mean it won't hurt."

Her honesty is something refreshing.

You lean into her touch, nestling your head onto her chest, "Thanks for coming Britt." You say quietly. You play with the ring on your finger, moving it left and right.

She slides her fingers through your hair like a soft comb, "Of course San."

The both of you stay there quietly as you listen to the sound of her heart beating against your ear. You think you could sit and listen to it forever.

"Will you go on a date with me Brittany?"

She's quiet for a while, your head bobbing up and down with the movement of her chest and you let yourself relax there for a moment, enjoying her. She pulls you in a little tighter.

"Anything for you San."

You think you hear her heart beat a little faster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh heeeey guys. Sometimes I forget I have a fanfic to write. If you just keep poking me I'll be sure to sturr, I really want to get updates to you all! Thanks so much for sticking around!**

* * *

Your finger feels naked. It's like your hand has been stripped of its clothing and you notice the sliver of your finger that is reasonably lighter than your tan skin. You never thought it would feel so odd. You examine the band, twirling it between your fingers and you set it down on your kitchen counter. You check your phone; absentmindedly, so used to expecting a text or call from Sam, but you haven't received one since the day he left.

You guess old habits will die hard.

"Santana! Open up the door!"

The banging on the door persists through your ears like a banging drum.

You put the ring back on and your hand feels at home again, adjusting it to the indent on your ring finger.

"Jesus, I'm coming." You chuckle, thinking about how wanky that sounds and proceed to answer the loud noises coming from your apartment door.

"Finally." Rachel beams with the raise of her hands and barges past you. "It smells like beer in here." She sniffs, dropping her jacket and purse on the couch.

You shrug, knowing you have been drinking a lot more lately and take a look at Kurt. He's smiling awkwardly at the doorway, taking in the surroundings of your apartment.

"Are you going to come inside Hummel or are you going to stare at me all day with your beady little eyes?"

His head nods in approval and he takes a step inside, "Rachel said you probably needed help with makeup or something." He says.

You roll your eyes; "You really brought Hummel for this?" You scold Rachel, hating the way she just plops down on your couch. "This isn't a luxury resort." You say and push Rachel's shoes off the table.

She scoffs, "You did this at my apartment all the time."

"That's because you let me - off."

Rachel sighs and decides to put her hands in her lap instead, "Are you excited about tonight?"

Your body is already heading towards the refrigerator, grabbing a couple beers inside and taking them to your two new guests.

"Thanks." Kurt says, grabbing a cold beer from you. He struggles with opening the cap and you think he probably isn't the biggest beer drinker. You grab it from his clutches and twist it open for him.

"Twist top." You say to Kurt and he takes the beer from you softly.

"What are you going to wear?" He asks and takes a seat next to Rachel.

You shrug, not really knowing the answer, "Something hot?"

They both nod, taking a sip from their drinks and gulp it down loudly.

"What?" You ask.

"I think you should keep it classy." Rachel says looking over your body.

You are surprised by the amount of sass coming from your co-workers, "Hot is classy."

Kurt winces as he slurps down another sip of beer, "Show us then." He nods ever so enthusiastically and you scowl.

"I don't have to do what you say." You defend, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Please Santana, we've had the most boring day, entertain us with some _fashion._" Rachel beams, spreading her hands around with a twinkle. Kurt smiles wide, lifting his hands up in unison with Rachel's and you huff.

"That is probably the gayest thing I have yet to see from you both."

They don't move, their smiles outstretched and hopeful.

"Fine." You miff and head towards your bedroom.

You're scrounging through your closet, picking out the hottest outfits you have and laying them on the surface of your bed. You realize you have a consistent type of wardrobe, tight fitting dresses of every color and boots that line the walls of your closet to the brim. You turn to your work clothes section and shake your head, you want Brittany to see you in something besides your work clothes and you are kind of excited to see what she would think of your "going out" clothes. You set down another black dress when your phone buzzes in your sweat pants pocket.

'_I can't wait for tonight. What should I wear?'_

Brittany's text instantly makes you smile and you begin to daydream about what super hot outfit she would be wearing tonight.

'_I'm sure anything you wear will be amazing.' _You text back and grin.

You hear Rachel and Kurt laugh about something in the living room and you forgot they were still here. You reflect on the clothes set before you and decide to go for a green dress to show them.

'_What kind of underwear should I wear?' _

You almost choke on the air that quickly gasps down your throat and you think of something to say.

'_Just kidding, you won't be getting that far tonight ;] '_

You look at your phone with a disbelieving gaze.

'_Very funny'_

You set your phone down on the bed and begin to take off your top and sweats, grabbing the green dress next to you and shake out the wrinkles. You slip it on, loving the way it feels against your body and look at yourself in the mirror. Hot, you think as you twirl around. You pick up a pair of heels and put them on. You sit down on the edge of your bed and cross your legs, admiring the way your legs look in heels. You pick up your phone again and take a snapshot of your outfit from the waist down.

'_Too much?'_ You send the pic to Brittany and wait for a response.

"We are waiting!" Rachel yells from outside and you decide to hurry up a bit. You grab a small leather jacket and slip it over your shoulders before you exit your room.

"What do you think?" You ask the two and do a spin for them.

Rachel and Kurt's eyes are wide as they look you up and down.

"You look like a prostitute." Rachel says immediately and looks towards Kurt for affirmation. His teeth grit with disapproval and your eyebrows furrow.

"What?! Okay - this is a hot outfit." You say.

"I think it is agreed that you are hot San, it just might be a little much for what you're going for…" He says.

"Well what would you know Queen McGay?"

Rachel puts a hand over Kurt's shoulder, "All we're saying is that if you're trying to take it _slow, _maybe you shouldn't dress like you're trying to get laid in the first five minutes."

You ponder what Rachel said, looking at the ceiling and putting a hand on your waist. She was right, you need to take a step back and really try to take this thing slower.

"Dammit." You mumble and quickly head back to your bedroom.

'_Your legs are fucking amazing.' _Brittany replies as you look at your texts and you sigh a little.

You type back quickly.

'_Sorry, you won't be getting that far tonight ;] ' _

You grin, admiring your own wit and you hear your phone go off again.

'_Very funny.'_

/

You're fiddling with your fingers. The anxiousness in your body feels like it's fucking protruding from your very soul and you don't think you've ever been this nervous to go on a date in your life. You haven't been on a date in a _really _long time and you're almost not sure what to do next.

Brittany's apartment is just as you imagined it would be, even though you're only standing outside the front door, taking deep breaths, and preparing yourself to just knock on the door.

A cute little _B _sits on the front of the door, you smile, assuming it stands for Brittany and you look down a bit, noticing a little_ 'and T' _near your feet. You quickly wonder who '_T'_ could be, but you shake it off with a deep breath and finally knock on the door.

You hear shuffling and are greeted with a smile when Brittany opens the door.

Her smile is as graceful as a modern waltz.

"Santana." She says delicately.

You smile, "Brittany."

"You look wonderful."

You eye her sunset yellow dress, admiring it like it's your favorite thing.

"So do you." You say. "Shall we go?"

She inches the door a little closer to her face, "That depends on where we're going."

You roll your eyes playfully, "Don't be a creep."

She chuckles and bites her lip softly, "Okay let's go."

She brushes beside you as she exits and you catch the faintest smell of Brittany as she walks next to you. Her fingers dance beside yours, twiddling against your knuckles like a light beat.

You can't help but smile, admiring her touch.

"So where are we going?" She asks as you make your way to your car.

"To dinner." You say simply.

A smile twitches at her lips, "Classic first date material."

"Yup." You smile and open the door for her. She walks towards the car door and puts a hand to your cheek, you look down bashfully. Goosebumps line your skin.

"Such a gentleman."

You grip her wrist, "Just get in the car." You laugh, looking into her eyes.

Bashfulness is your new best friend tonight

/

"So is this the hippest place in all of Lima, Ohio?" Brittany asks, her pretty face sitting across from you.

You nod, "It's my favorite place."

She looks around, "I've never actually been here."

"I'm sorry, you've never been to Breadstix?" You ask in shock, everyone who's ever lived here has been to this restaurant. "I don't understand how that is possible."

"I like, just moved here." She responds.

"Yeah, like a _year _ago."

She shrugs, "I guess I'm late to the party then."

"Yeah like, fashionably late." You chuckle.

She laughs and looks at her menu, you pull the menu up to your face to look like you're doing something, but you already know what you want, you fucking love this place. You look over at her, her bangs falling over her face and her lips play between her teeth as she scans the menu. You quickly avert your eyes, playing with your hands again. The more you look at her the more you want to just take her to the bathroom for a make-out session.

"What's good here?" She mumbles to you.

You look up for a second, "Oh, everything."

She smiles in silence with the nod of her head.

You look back down at your menu, you sound like such a freak you think, shaking your head at yourself.

"What will it be ladies?" The waiter asks as your head bolts up from below.

"The fettuccine alfredo please." You say and hand him the menu.

"I'll have the same." Brittany says.

"Great." The waiter smiles and takes your menus.

"I figured you would know what's best, since you're like, obsessed."

"Now you're just embarrassing me on purpose." You grin shyly.

She smirks, "It's just fun to tease you."

You're eyes widen as a grumble leaves your throat. Her soft leg brushes against your bare skin under the table. She's leaning closer to you now, a grin never leaving her face.

"What's your favorite color?" She asks as her blue eyes hypnotize you.

"What?"

She doesn't repeat her question, deciding to look into your eyes with a hazy stare and a lick of her lips. You think of your old room, with black walls and black bed sheets, "Um, black I guess." You say.

She puts a fist under her chin, "Black?"

You're a little nervous under her stare, "Yes?"

She looks down at your dress, "Of course it is." She smiles.

You find yourself looking at your chest; one of your favorite dresses covering your body, the color black, "I guess I wear a lot of black."

She licks her lips slow, "Black is sexy."

Another brush under the table. You almost jump at the contact.

"Are you okay?" She asks, her elbows leaning further onto the table.

You think for a moment, finally realizing how nervous you have been and you sigh, "I just...I haven't done this...in a while."

"Talk about your favorite color?"

"Been on a date."

She blinks, smiling. "I know that Santana."

You sigh, relieved. You want to ask her a question, but you're almost afraid of the answer. Your eyes scan the contents of the table and you finally meet hers again. "Do you do this? A lot?"

"Do what."

"Date."

She shrugs, "A little?"

You look down at your hands, of course she dates, she has been single. "Do you date a lot of girls?" You ask.

She's looking up, thinking of the answer and you wait quietly.

"I guess?" She says with the squint of her eyes, "I don't really keep count…"

You wave your hands through the air, "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid." She responds fast.

"I've never been on a date with a girl before…" You say looking at her, "I guess I'm just now realizing that it's something new?"

She's silent for a little as you think, "Well how do you feel about this?" She asks, looking between the two of you. She looks fragile, like you may say something that could easily crush her or you could say something that will make her as happy as ever.

You decide you want to see her smile. "I've spent a lot of time caring what people think about me, but with this...with _you,_" You take a beat and smile, "I think I'll be okay."

Her smile is brighter than the shimmering sun.

/

"I'm so full."

"The fullest." You chuckle walking back to Brittany's apartment door. You hear her shuffle with her keys, dangling them between her fingers.

"Thanks so much for taking me out." She says standing at the doorway.

She's standing close to you now, her thigh barely touching your own and your skin is shivering at the light contact. "Thanks for going out with me." You respond happily.

Your hand finds its way up her arm in an instant and you can't help but roam the firmness of her muscles. Her tan skin plays against your fingers delightfully. "You're so beautiful." You say out loud. Her eyes instantly lock into yours, you like the way she looks at you now, filled with admiration. Your hand wonders further, tracing her bare shoulders and going up to her jawline. Her breath hitches as you let your fingers roam a little further below, just above the crevice of her breasts.

"Santana." She breathes and you can't hold back any longer. You grip at her face and bring her close for a kiss. It's hot and fast and Brittany quickly turns to open her apartment door and before you know it you're shoved against the door inside her apartment. She's kissing you with everything's she's got and you struggle to keep up, fiddling with your things and throwing them to the ground.

"I've missed you." She whispers into your ear and she pins your arms above your head for a moment.

"Ugh." You moan as the wetness begins to pool between your legs. You can't deny you've missed this as well. Everything about Brittany turns you on so much and you can't imagine doing this with anyone else now. "Don't stop." You say.

She nods slightly and continues to kiss along your neck, leaving a tingle at every touch. Fingers roam down to your ass and grip there for a moment before she slides her hands up your back. The touch makes your body arch with pleasure. "Oh..." You moan out as her hands grip at your chest.

"_Santana._" She mumbles into your neck and your center pounds with want.

Your leg wraps its way around her waist and she pushes your dress up along your thigh, feeling your skin. You're basically shivering at her touch and you don't want it to end.

You grind against her, making her moan with delight. You place your hands on her shoulders and turn her around with a brunt force, pushing her back against the door now.

Her smirk is a test to your dominance.

You're gripping at her waist now, hovering over her like a vicious lion and you can't wait to taste her skin. You catch her lips once more before you kiss her neck. Your body is getting hot as she grips the sides of your dress, revealing more skin.

You're startled beyond belief when you hear a "meow" from behind you.

"What the holy hell was that?" You ask, taking your lips off of Brittany. You search around the dark room for any signs of human life. Brittany begins to laugh softly, pulling you in for a kiss before she moves away from the door to turn on the lights.

"Lord Tubbington." She says and your eyes flicker down to the fattest cat you have ever seen.

"Well shit." You say looking at the fat beast.

"Tubbs go away." She says walking closer to him. He doesn't budge.

You take the time to look around Brittany's apartment, colorful frames and trinkets line the walls. This is the first time you've ever been inside and you smile at the thought. You brush a hand through your hair, "Don't worry about it Britt, I think we were moving a little fast anyway."

She picks up the cat, "Understandable." She grins and places him on the couch.

"How long have you had that bad boy?" You ask, looking at the fat cat again.

"Since high school." She says, smiling at him lovingly. "He's been through a lot."

"Is that why he's so fat?" You tease.

"He's not on Atkins anymore so…" She trails looking at him.

You nod in response, standing in silence as you look at Brittany in the middle of the living room. She's smiling at you.

"You're in my house."

You nod slowly, looking around, "I'm in your house."

She smiles again, "Let me show you around." She says and grabs your hand. "Follow me."

You follow her down a small hallway to the left and you pass by some pictures.

"This is a picture of me as a cheerleader in high school." She says pointing to a picture of her in a uniform.

"Hot." You reply as she hits you on the shoulder.

"This is me and my family at Christmas time."

You look at the many siblings she seems to have and you notice her smiling in the corner with her cat. "I didn't know you had siblings." You say, squinting at the image.

She smiles, "A sister and a brother."

Her life is still such a mystery to you.

She drags you along, "This is my room." She says brining you inside. Her room is covered in pastel colors, reminding you of Easter, the complete opposite of your own.

"It's so...colorful."

She grins, "Not everyone's favorite color is black."

Her lack for dark colors makes you smile.

"And that's the end of the tour." She says sitting on her bed.

Your eyes squint in question, "The end of the tour ends in your bedroom. I see what you're doing here Ms. Pierce."

She wiggles her legs beneath her, "I'm not doing anything." She teases.

You nod your head, making your way to her bed and sitting next to her. Her hand instantly goes to your thigh and your eyes close at the feeling.

"Has Sam contacted you since he's been gone?" She asks, soft. You don't really want to think about Sam now that your here with Brittany, but you know it's been something that has been nagging at the back of your mind.

You sigh, "No."

She traces her fingers along your thigh, "Do you think he will soon?"

"I have no idea." You say.

"He will." She responds, her fingers still soft.

"I hurt him pretty bad, I would understand if he doesn't."

She's looking at you now, eyes scanning your face and she has nothing to say.

"I was a pretty big bitch to him." You say, looking at Brittany's hands.

"Well so was I." She says looking at you.

You chuckle a little, "Right."

"I know what we did was wrong but...I couldn't stay away from you." Her words are delicate as she cups your cheek. "I had to have you." She whispers. Her lips are back on yours in an instant and you breath in her taste, heavy. You pull away as your mind wonders.

You think of all the ways to justify cheating on Sam. "I don't want to feel guilty anymore."

"You weren't happy anymore Santana." She says brushing your cheek.

"I know." You say.

"Lay down with me?" Brittany asks you as she shuffles towards the head of the bed.

You're smiling instantly, "Lay with you?"

She pulls you towards her, "Yeah."

You kick off your heels and gravitate towards Brittany, quickly snuggling against her chest and resting your head.

Her heartbeat sounds like heaven.

"This is nice." You say into her chest.

"Yeah, because your face is in my boobs." She laughs, stroking your hair.

You burst out into a quick laugh before wrapping an arm around her waist, playing with her dress. "I don't think we've ever snuggled before." You say.

She's silent for a moment, "I don't think so."

You know she's smiling now, "I like it."

"Me too." You grip her tighter, loving the way she smells. "What's your favorite color?" You ask.

"Yellow." She replies.

You grip a handful of her dress, "Of course it is."

/

You can't stop grinning as you unlock the door to your apartment. Spending time with Brittany is like an endless fairytale. Well, maybe not so much, but you think it's pretty close. Your eyes frown in question as you hear laughter on the other side of the door. You quickly open it to see the commotion.

"What the fuck are you guys still doing in my home?" You ask looking at Rachel and Kurt playing some board game in your living room.

"You said we could leave whenever we wanted." Rachel said taking a sip of beer. "Plus we wanted to see how long we could stay before you returned, good thing you didn't come back tomorrow morning." She laughed, nudging Kurt on the shoulder.

"You guys are drunk, perfect." You sigh, noticing all the bottles scattered around the room.

"Of course we are." Kurt says and him and Rachel burst out in laughter. "We got bored."

"OH, Yahtzee! Bitch." Rachel screams out of nowhere and Kurt backs away in fright.

"Jesus Rachel." You say, putting a hand to your head.

"She's loud when she's drunk." Kurt says with a tooth grinned smile.

"I see that."

"Santana, sit with us, tell us _all _about your date." Rachel says poking you in the shoulder. You roll your eyes; drunk Rachel is more obnoxious than sober Rachel. I guess that's understandable, but you never imagined you would run into this problem.

"I'm not going to talk about it when you guys are drunk." You say relaxing on the couch.

"Pleaaase?" Kurt whines as he tugs on your dress.

You slap his hand away instantly, "You guys don't fucking live here you know."

Rachel rolls her eyes and looks at Kurt, "She acts like she didn't live in my house for weeks."

Kurt shakes his head, "Ungrateful."

"I can _hear _you blabbermouths."

"Shit." Rachel mumbles under her breath.

"You curse a lot when you're drunk." You notice, with a laugh. Even though they are the most annoying human beings, they are actually pretty entertaining. You feel like you haven't had people to talk to in a long time…other than Sam. You've almost forgotten what it was like to have friends. You roll your eyes, _pathetic, _you think to yourself. You watch Kurt roll some dice and he sighs in disappointment.

"Tell us _something._" Kurt pleads from beside you.

You think of Brittany, her smile never leaves your thoughts, "It was just…really great."

Kurt and Rachel are looking at each other with heart eyes now and you shake your head.

Rachel clenches at her chest and looks at Kurt, "Precious, just precious."

"What Sapphic charm." Kurt says.

"That's it, game over." You say fast and pick up your game and stuff it in the box.

"Hey! I didn't win yet!" Rachel says as you pull the game away from the two.

You put the box on a shelf, "You two are leaving in the next ten minutes. I'm calling you a cab." Your fingers dial on your phone as fast as possible.

"You just want to mope around and think of Brittany." Kurt says with a laugh as he gathers his things.

Rachel struggles to get off the ground, "Poor, poor Sam." She shakes her head.

"A tragedy really." Kurt responds.

You pull Rachel up from her seat and begin to push them towards the door, "Okay! Outside now."

"My coat!" Rachel screams before you slam the door in her face.

"You'll get it on Monday!" You shout and don't bother to open the door back up. "Jesus." You mumble to yourself and begin to clean up. As you're picking up empty beer bottles you hear your phone buzz on the table.

You read a text from Brittany.

'_I can't stop thinking about you or our hot make-out session.'_

You smile, throwing some bottles away.

'_Too turned on to sleep huh?' _ You tease as you send a text her way.

'_Oh, way too much.' _She responds.

You head to your room, cleaning enough for tonight and you hear Rachel and Kurt shout some things from outside your window. You look out the window to make sure they make it in the cab okay and close the blinds. You quickly unzip your dress and change into pajamas.

'_You were just so sexy in your black dress, I can't stop thinking about it.' _

You laugh and snuggle into your empty bed.

'_Snuggling in bed isn't as fun without you.' _You say and go under the covers.

'_I agree.' _She texts.

You hold up your phone, typing a response.

'_What's your favorite food?'_

You glance at your ring finger, the band still encased around your skin. You play with it lightly.

'_Fettuccine Alfredo.'_

Her response makes you smile.

'_Goodnight Brittany.'_

You wait for a response.

'_Goodnight Santana.'_

You set your phone on the stand next to your bed and hold your hand above your face. Your finger feels heavy now, your ring shining in the dim light. It reminds you of things you never had…a time when you were unhappy. You take it off and put it in a drawer.

You sigh, content, relaxing into bed and closing your eyes.

It's like you're starting new…and happiness awaits you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi yall. Would you look at that, I came back.**

You feel like you're in highschool, sneaking glances at Brittany as she quietly works at her desk on the other side of the office. She's breathtaking really, typing with a whimsy only Brittany can produce. She's chewing some gum while she squints her eyes closer to the screen, you don't think you've seen anything more charming.

Her bright eyes shimmer up at you from behind her monitor, her smile is light, you can't seem to look away as you smile delightfully back.

A small window distracts you on your computer screen.

_What are you looking at? _

You chuckle a little as the AIM window from Brittany pops forward.

_Oh, nothing_, you reply.

You dart your eyes her way again, it feels like you're passing notes in highschool as the teacher makes a lecture in class. You like it, you don't think you've ever felt so giddy about a stupid little AIM conversation in your life.

_You're really pretty, _Brittany types to you.

You grin, your fingers typing quickly, _You're cute._

_Will you go out with me? _

_Check yes or no._

Brittany's school-like proposal makes you laugh and you shake your head at her cuteness.

_Yes, _is all you say in response. You look up at Brittany again, she's biting her lip in the cutest way and a little red grazes her cheeks.

"Looking at something interesting?" Finn says across from you.

Your eyes slowly make their way to his face, it seems to look even more gassy today than usual,

"Not anymore." You respond bland and he looks down awkwardly in defeat.

Another messages pops up on your screen.

_I get off work at 5pm, meet me out front later? ;] _

You smile, typing.

_Can't wait, _you say.

You both grin at each other again and it makes your head a little dizzy with glee.

Yup, definitely in high school.

/

"_Go a little higher, to the left." _

"_I'm going as high as I can, I'm not that tall Santana."_

"_Just - push a little farther, you almost got it."_

"_Here?"_

"_No Sam, the other way."_

_You lean against the warehouse door, crossing your arms in front of each other as you watch Santana and Sam try to find a box above the shelves. _

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything." You say with a grin._

_Santana bolts her eyes towards you, nervously fiddling with her body before she speaks. _

"_No, no." She says putting a hand through her hair._

_Sam looks down over his shoulder, a little sweat dripping down the side of his face. _

"_We're searching for the lost box of shipment paper, Holly said we are missing a delivery." _

"_I think it's on this shelf." Santana replies looking up, "But then again, I'm not entirely sure." _

"_I'm pretty sure it's up here." Sam says with some frustration. _

_Santana shakes her head, "How could you possibly know that?" _

_Sam shuffles through the shelf again, "Because I was just talking to the warehouse guys about it the other day." _

"_You talk to those guys?" Santana replies. _

_Sam nods, "Yeah Santana, they are people too."_

_Santana shrugs lightly, "I'm sorry, but they're kinda like furniture to me...they go by unnoticed." _

_You laugh quietly. Santana is like an amusing article, full of witty remarks. You notice her attire, a black pencil skirt and a tucked-in white button shirt. She looks remarkably sexy. _

"_I think he's right." You say from the doorway, deciding to finally say something. You think you just agree with Sam to tease her. _

_She looks at you wide-eyed, "You talk to the warehouse guys too?" _

_You shrug, "They think I'm hot."_

_Santana lifts an eyebrow at your remark, you grin in return. _

"_She's right." Sam chimes in from the step-stool he's on. "They talk about you all the time." Sam says. _

_You nod a little as Santana looks your way, "Told you." _

_Santana shakes her head, "I swear this place is like high school or some shit." _

"_Is this it?" Sam says bringing down a box from the shelf. _

_Santana checks the label on the side, "Yes! Yes, thank god." _

_Sam steps down from the stool carefully and grabs the box from Santana, "I'm going to check with Holly and then have the guys ship it out." _

"_Thank you Sam, thank you." Santana kisses him on the cheek in thanks, Sam smiles a little. Your eyes follow him as he walks up the stairs and back to the office. _

_You stand in the doorway quietly, admiring Santana as she stands in front of you. You like watching her almost as much as you like watching Lord Tubbington sleep like a cutie. Wait, maybe even better than that. You just won't tell Lord T that. _

"_What are you looking at?" She asks with a sly grin. You know she likes it when you look at her, it's obvious in the way she bites her lip seductively. _

_You lean further against the door, "I think you know." _

"_Well apparently I'm not the hot one around these parts anymore so…" She teases as she steps a little closer to you. _

_You gulp, trying not to show any signs of weakness as she invades your space. _

_Her smell is one of your favorite things. It attracts you with ease. _

_You lift your head in confidence, "I'm the hot, interesting new chick in town, duh. It's like when you're in high school and everyone just notices you because you are new."_

_Santana looks over your shoulder, making sure you are still secluded between the shelves of the warehouse. "Oh, really?" She smirks, her heels tingling with an echo each time she takes a step towards you. Her body traps you against the door frame, you barely have anywhere to move, but you like that tremendously._

_You can barely say a word with her body in front of you like this, "Mhm" is all you can mutter as your head nods up and down. You don't see why anyone would notice you with Santana around. She's the hottest person you think you've ever met. _

"_But you're way hotter." You say with a smirk, looking over her body again, loving the way her shirt is unbuttoned at the top. A hand places above the side of your head, you know she loves to be a little dominate. _

"_I don't know." She replies glancing over your body._

_You look down at her shirt, getting a glimpse of her cleavage and you begin to play with her collar. Your fingers dabble around her neck and then you play with her necklace. _

"_No one has boobs like yours." You say, thinking you sound silly...but it was kind of true. Santana has the nicest boobs. _

_Your fingers glide down a little further, following the dip of her shirt collar. You touch her skin delicately as your fingers travel down, loving every inch of her body. You can see the smallest goosebumps rising on her skin there and you love that. She inhales a little as you touch in between her breasts, enjoying the valley there. _

"_Nobody has skin like yours." You whisper intensely, bringing her body close to your ear. You pull her in by her shirt and she gasps for air. She's still trying to take the upper hand, her arm still hovering above you like she owns you, but you can feel yourself winning a little bit. _

"_Nobody else feels like you." You say into her ear. You undo a button from her shirt, revealing her chest more as she leans into you. She's wearing a light yellow bra, your favorite color. "Oh my god." You mumble as you gander at her body. _

"_What?" She says in question. _

_You shake your head back and forth, not realizing you said that outloud. Your lips makes its way into your mouth, "You're just sexy as hell." You say. Your fingers gravitate towards her chest again as you touch the next button on her shirt. She puts her thigh in between your legs and you inhale deeply at the contact. You look up at the ceiling, trying to keep your footing as her leg touches between you. Her contact makes you dizzy and you struggle to stay upright. _

_You fiddle with her button again, almost getting it undone before you hear a door slam above you. Santana jumps off you in a hurry and she buttons up her shirt in a flash. _

_Sam comes shuffling through the shelves to the back room and he spots the two of you. _

"_It was the right box San. Thank goodness." He sighs looking at the both of you. You try and remain calm, struggling to keep your heavy breathing down to a minimum. Santana is brushing her hands through her hair. _

"_Great, that's good." She says and glances up at you. You know your face must be a little red but you try and hide it as best as you can. _

"_Did we forget anything else?" Sam asks when neither of you have moved. _

_Santana looks around, "No-no I don't think so. Let's go." She says nodding your way and pushing Sam out of the small space. _

"_Okay." He says, turning towards the exit. _

_You look down at the floor as he passes by smiling at you. Your hair falls in front of your face and you push it away. _

_Santana puts a hand on your shoulder and guides you away, "Come on Britt." _

_You follow behind the couple, fanning your face to cool yourself off before you go back up to the office. _

_Santana is definitely the hottest girl in class. _

_/_

"Hola clase!" Holly shouts as she makes her way onto the office floor.

You snap out of your afternoon haze and look up immediately. You think you were about to fall asleep, the boredom of spreadsheets filling your mind.

"Shit." You mumble to yourself as you wipe your eyes.

"Good morning." Finn says while he organizes some papers together.

You roll your eyes, ignoring his comment and turn your chair towards Holly. She looks like she's about to make an announcement and you should probably pay attention. Puck smirks over at you, winking. You groan.

"Conference room everyone!" She says and does a little dance towards the room. Your head leans back like it's a heavy weight, you woke up for this? You struggle out of your chair and immediately look for Brittany, who is making her way into the room ahead of you. You glance towards her ass for a little, oh how you miss it.

Puck nudges you from the side, "Looking at something Lopez?" He winks.

"Don't talk to me." You respond and he glares at you. You pass by the clock on the wall and it reads 3:30pm. You can't wait until 5pm. Nothing else really matters until 5pm you think.

You walk into the conference room and Rachel is already standing at the front.

"Not another speech." You mumble as you find a seat next to Brittany. Rachel immediately glares your way, knowing you were the one that spoke. You look at her hateful eyes, "Which I'm sure will be so, so great." You say loud so everyone can hear. Rachel smiles and nods her head in response.

"Welcome everyone to your monthly administration meeting!" Rachel beams from the front, you can't count one person who looks excited.

"Please listen everyone." Holly mentions, knowing no one will pay attention. You zone out the moment Rachel brings out her spinning presentation wheel.

"The office has been getting a little messy around here during the day so I took it upon myself to make an office chore wheel." Rachel mutters. You look over at Mercedes, her head buried in her hands.

"Wheels can be fun." Brittany says next to you. She turns to smile at you, the smell of her gum wafting towards you. It smells like watermelon.

The two of you share a glance, and you are trapped in her eyes.

"Yeah" You say, looking at her mouth chew on her gum cheerfully.

She leans close to your ear, "Can't wait till 5." She whispers.

You shiver a little from her watermelon flavored breath. She turns to her notebook to doodle some cats on a piece of paper.

"Everyone must spin the wheel at least once…" Rachel mumbles from the front.

Brittany bolts up, raising her hand, "Oh! I'll go first."

You shake your head, she is way too excited for this, you think.

She's as innocent as the cutest puppy.

"Perfect, Brittany just spin one time." Rachel says taking a step to the side so Brittany can spin. She grabs the wheel and spins it lightly. The wheel ticks with speed. Her spin lands on a little stack of papers.

"Papers, what does that mean?"

Rachel gets excited, "Okay so, the little paper sign means file organization!"

Brittany loses her enthusiasm, "Cool."

She turns to go sit back down next to you, "The wheel wasn't as fun as i thought it would be." She says.

You chuckle, "It's not supposed to be fun Britt."

"Well she made it look really fun."

"Santana your turn." Rachel demands and you push out of your chair and go towards the wheel.

You spin it, creating a death glare at Rachel who just smiles in response.

"Little printer." You say outloud and wait for Rachel to explain.

"Little printer means you get to restock the printer paper!"

You sigh, "Perfect."

Rachel claps her hands together, "Who's next?"

/

"_Next please." _

_You go up to the counter and order yourself a snack. It's the end of the day but you are so hungry. You couldn't wait till you got back to your apartment. _

"_Thank you." You say as the employee gives you a croissant. You take a bite and sigh in delight, baked goods are just so scrumptious. You go up to the elevator and press the down button. You wait a little while before the elevator comes to your level and the doors open up. You're taken aback as the elevator reveals Santana standing there in a nice dress. You pause, taking in her beauty and smile. _

"_Hello." You say walking in beside her. She looks towards her feet and plays with her hands as you enter. _

"_Hi." She says quietly. The doors close. _

"_You're dressed nice." You state, breaking the silence. You stuff your face with a bite of croissant. _

_She brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, "It's Friday, which means date night for Sam and I." She says. "We have to leave early to get good tables at Breadstix." _

_You nod, "Right." _

_Your eyes roam over her again. _

_She's as beautiful as a dream. _

"_Is that where everyone goes out on dates around here." You say. _

"_Yes." She says and you nod. _

_The door chimes and you reach the bottom lobby floor. You let her step out in front of you and you admire her attire. She waits around the lobby as you follow her. _

"_Sam's on his way down." She says as she plays with her purse. _

_You decide to wait with her, not wanting to leave her side. "Okay." You say. You can't help but look at her, you wish you were taking her out on a date instead of Sam. You would take her to the best places, the most romantic places, the cutest places. She seems kind of shy, standing there with her dress on. _

"_So do you have any hot dates tonight?" She asks. _

_You shrug, "I don't think so."_

"_You don't think so? Can you not remember?" _

"_I think I made a date with this guy but I can't remember, maybe it was Brad...or Nathan...or was it Tony?" You look up thinking. She's staring at you with the most blank expression. "I'm joking." _

_She let's out a breath, trying not to show her jealousy. _

"_Oh." She responds. _

_You lean in close, "I'm sure a date with you would be more fun." _

_Teasing her is your favorite game. _

_She looks up at you, like she's imagining a certain scenario, "I'm sure it would."_

_/_

"Three, two, one. Yes." You say to yourself, your eyes glued to the clock. "It's five o'clock! It's five." You almost yell at the top of your lungs as you interrupt Rachel's speech in the middle of her sentence. She's been talking for almost two hours and you couldn't be more relieved that her time was up.

"Don't interrupt Santana." Rachel says whilst in the middle of her presentation.

"You've been talking forever!" You say with the raise of your arms. "I'm sure everyone else here agrees with me."

Kurt lifts his head from the table, "She's right Rachel, it's time to go."

Everyone starts to gather their things, paying no attention to Rachel anymore.

"Great day everyone." Holly says and Rachel finally decides to surrender.

"Fine." She says picking up her wheel. "Next month we discuss office etiquette!"

"I'll meet you downstairs." Brittany says as she passes, giving you a wink.

You are beyond excited, you feel like a stupid middle schooler waiting to go on her first date. Rushing to your desk you almost forget your things.

"Where are you going in such a hurry." Rachel asks while she stuffs all her things in her bag.

"I gots a hot date." You reply.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "Another date huh? Are you excited."

"Definitely."

"Let me know how it goes." Rachel says. She seems happy for you. You like it when someone is actually happy for you.

"Bye Rachel." You say and head straight for your desk. Brittany isn't at her desk so you assume she is waiting for you downstairs. Your bag has never felt so heavy as you drag it over your shoulder and you head for the elevator. It reaches the lobby floor and you step out excited. Brittany is waiting for you at the bottom and you bite your lip as you take in her outfit. She's changed, wearing a nice dress that makes her look beautiful.

"You changed." You smile as you walk up to her.

She shrugs, "It's date night."

You grin at the memory, "You look nice."

"Thanks." She replies.

"So where are we going?"

She cracks a smile, "Oh, just to get some ice cream."

"Ice cream huh?"

She nods, "Mhm, ice cream."

/

"_Since all of you have done so well this week, I got you all ice cream!" Holly says from the reception desk. She's carrying ice cream bars in her hands and a smile on her face. _

"_Nice!" Finn says with a pump of his fist in the air. You watch as Santana winces from his sudden shout. Finn stands up immediately and heads for Holly. _

"_Finn calm down." Santana says as he bumps past her. _

"_We never get ice cream." Finn says over his shoulder, quickly picking out a flavor. Sam is quick behind him. _

"_This is awesome." You hear Sam say as a crowd begins to form around Holly. _

_You don't think you've ever seen Sam smile so big. _

"_What is it with boys and ice cream?" Santana says as she stands beside you. _

"_Maybe they just like to lick things." You say. _

_Santana smirks, "Wanky."_

_You both stand in the line that has formed and you cross your arms. "Ice cream is nice, what's your favorite flavor?" You ask Santana. _

"_Chocolate, you?"_

"_I like rainbow sherbert." _

"_Of course you do." Santana says looking at you. _

_You get to the front of the line behind Kurt and you look at the flavors._

"_One chocolate and one strawberry please." You say and Holly gives you two bars and you hand the chocolate one to Santana. _

"_Thanks." She says as she takes it from you. You see her eyes light up a little at the flavor. "You know me so well." She teases. _

_You casually make your way back to your desk and Santana follows, unwrapping her bar. _

"_I haven't had one of these in so long." She says sitting on top of your desk. _

_You sit in your chair, loving the way Santana crosses her legs in front of you. You watch Sam in the corner, talking to Finn and Kurt. _

_A couple melted drips fall on Santana's knee and you follow them there. You place a finger over the melted chocolate and touch her knee, gathering up the chocolate bit on your finger. _

"_You're not very good at keeping clean." You say, bringing your finger to your mouth and tasting the chocolate. _

_Ice cream never tasted so good._

_Santana's face is flustered and you love it. You take a bite out of your bar. _

"_So how are your sales going?" You ask to change the subject. _

_She shrugs, "Great obviously, or else Holly wouldn't have gotten us ice cream." _

"_Ha, right. More like my sales." You tease. _

"_What, no way. it's totally me." _

_You lean back in your desk chair, "Hm, doubtful." _

_She bites her ice cream, "Whats can I say, the people love the sound of my voice." _

_You wouldn't be surprised if she were right. Her voice melts your heart like sweet, sweet butter. _

"_You're probably right." You finally agree. _

"_I know I'm right." She laughs finishing up her bar. Her heel gently kicks you in the leg and you smile. _

_Her body captivates you ever so much. _

_You want to touch her legs, they are just flaunting to be touched. Your hand gravitates to her fit calf and you graze it there. Santana is smirking at you while she moves her leg a bit closer to you. "You're pretty sexy when you eat ice cream." You flirt, touching her leg more. _

"_Right." She chuckles. _

_You bite your lip, "It's true. Melted ice cream, dripping down your body...licking. There are a lot of sexy things about eating ice cream." Your hand wraps around her calf again, "Tons." _

_She gulps, watching your hand around her leg. She feels so soft. _

"_Maybe we should get ice cream more often." She stutters. _

_Your hand glides in between her thighs, dangerously close to her skirt. _

"_Maybe we should." You grin._

_Watching her flustered is one of your favorite things._

_/_

Brittany finishes up her rainbow sherbert ice cream and throws her cone away. You watch pleasantly, remembering her favorite flavor.

"How was your chocolate ice cream?" She asks.

"Delightfully chocolate." You say and you both go towards the exit. Little kids and parents surround you and you can't believe Brittany dressed up for this. You think it's kind of cute though. You hope in the front seat of her car and watch as she starts it up.

She's sexy when she drives. You shake your head, you think you're being ridiculous. Maybe because you haven't had sex with Brittany for a while you think everything she does it even sexier than usual. That must be it.

"Where to now?" You ask.

"I don't really know." She laughs, "I'm a bad planner aren't I."

You laugh, "You're cute." You put a hand on her knee, "We could go back to my place? Watch a movie or something?" Your hand moves up her thigh.

"Or...something?" She asks, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Or something." You shrug, moving your hand up and down. You see her hand grip the steering wheel tight and you grin to yourself. "You look so good after all." You push her dress up a little at her thigh and her body twitches. Her lip is between her teeth and she tries not to move much.

"Almost there." She groans.

"What?" You ask, still letting your hand graze her lovely skin.

"We are almost to your place."

"Oh. Great." You lick your lips.

She parks on the street and you rush out of the car door, shuffling through your bag to find your keys. You pull out your car keys, remembering that you left your car at the office. You head up the stairs and Brittany is following close behind you, playing with the back of your skirt.

"Stop groping my ass." You chuckle when you reach the door.

"I can't help it." She says and puts her body right behind you, her mouth by the side of your ear as you get out your apartment key. Her hands roam around your waist and you shiver at the contact. You can't help the way she makes you feel. You pause for a moment, leaning your head back into her neck and you moan softly. Her hands are still roaming and you love the way her hands touch your body. "Shit." You mumble.

You're struggling to put the keys in the door knob.

"Can't get it in?" She smirks in your ear and you can't help it anymore. You turn to her and kiss her hard, gripping at her shoulders and leaning in close. She taste like watermelon and she moans in your throat. "Hurry up Santana."

"I'm trying." You say and turn back around to the door, finally managing to put the key in and open the door. You quickly pull her in your apartment and push her against the door. You're about to devour her neck when Brittany shouts.

"Shit." She says clutching at her chest.

You turn your head to see what seemed to scare Brittany.

"Shit!"

"I didn't know I was so scary." Sam says as he sits on the couch quietly, his eyes looking back and forth between you and Brittany.

A quietness overcomes you.

"I'll leave." Brittany says suddenly and she is out the door before you can stop her.

Nothing but silence escapes your lips.

You never thought conversation would be so hard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry if there was some confusion before. Santana is living back at her place now because Sam has been gone for a while, she was at Rachel's when Sam was still living in their apartment. Maybe that was clear in my head and I forgot to write it down HAH...and Sam said he was leaving for a little while so..there was always a possibility of him coming back. **

**ANYWAYS, two updates in the same month?! How could this be? Kinda short chapter but here ya go! Almost done with this story ya'll maybe one or two more chapters left! Thanks again for being nice dedicated readers! **

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

You feel the venom drip out of your mouth.

"Not excited to see me?" Sam says dry.

No, you think.

He barely glances up at you, lowering his head in a slow shake, "I technically still live here." He says.

You remember when Sam used to excite you, when he would smile in your presence. His smile is hidden deep below the surface now. You wonder if it will ever make an appearance again.

"I, um…" You start, unsure of what to say. Telling him what you really feel may upset him, but you think he already knows that. You look around the room, Sam doesn't seem to have much stuff with him, just a backpack that is stuffed under his feet.

He looks at you disappointed, "You don't have to answer that."

He says don't answer...so you don't.

You twiddle with your fingertips, suddenly finding them extremely entertaining, "Britt and I were just…"

He puts a hand in front of his face, eyes contorted, "I know what you were doing...no need to lie to me again."

You watch his eyes peek down at your hands, they squint a little bit.

Your ring finger feels free, your ring finger feels delightful even.

"Is she your _girlfriend _now?"

Your keys feel heavy in your hand.

"I'm not going to talk to you about Brittany." You say.

His hands brush through his blonde hair, gripping at his face faintly. He seems frustrated. He seems hurt, but you have little regard for him now. His problems can't be your problems anymore and a mournful silence overcomes you both.

His blonde hair reminds you of the most bland summer sunset.

"What are you doing here Sam."

He stands, "I came to say goodbye to you, I'm moving back home, officially." He shrugs, "Maybe even New York, I've always wanted to live there."

"What?" You say a little bit shocked. Never once has he mentioned New York when you two were together. What could he possibly want there? You shake your head, trying not to dwell on the topic too much. He's not your problem anymore, he can't be your problem anymore.

"There's nothing left for me here anymore."

"You have friends here, Puck and Finn…"

"I can make new friends." He responds, taking a step closer to you. His face looks slightly worn, the faintest bit of stubble growing from his chin. You wonder what he was doing all this time he was gone. Was he alone? Was he with his parents? Was he with friends? Was he with another woman?

"What about a job?" You ask.

His shoulders shrug with the unknown, "I'll find a new job Santana. I had a lot of time to think about this by myself." He says, "I'm going to do what I want now."

You lower your head, "Alright."

"Being away from you made me do a lot of thinking."

Being away from him made you do a lot of thinking too.

"I thought, If Brittany didn't come along...would we have made it?"

You contemplate the thought. A life without Brittany seems so bland, so dark. You realize you would have been miserable without her, settling for a boy that didn't excite you.

You nod slowly, "Probably."

His head snaps up at you, your words almost unbelievable.

"But I wouldn't have been happy." You finish. Your words are confident and his eyes wander like a mischievous storm.

"And you're happy with Brittany?" He says loud. You know that his temper is rising, his anger growing present with the scowl of his tongue.

"Yes." You say outloud.

He almost laughs, holding back his words and he turns away from you, "We've been together for _years _Santana. How could she possibly know you better than I do?"

He is probably right. Brittany doesn't know too much about the real you, but you think maybe Sam didn't either. Brittany brings out new parts of you that you didn't even know existed.

She brings things to the surface, she makes you see yourself again.

"Time has nothing to do with it Sam." You spit back. "I would have been _settling _for you Sam. How could you not see that?"

"Because I loved you Santana!" He shouts, his body shaking with rage. "I loved you and you cheated on me, and it doesn't even seem like you cared!"

"Of course I care Sam, I just...can't anymore."

He's silent, like a quiet breeze.

"You'll always be special to me Sam and I'll always care about you...but I can't care about you the same. Things are different now."

"Because of Brittany?" He asks. "I can't believe I lost my fiance to the dumbest person on the planet." He mumbles angrily.

Your blood begins to boil at his words, your words waiting to explode like a hot volcano, "Don't _fucking _talk about her like that." You spit, words heavy in his face.

His eyes stare into you bewildered, "Are you kidding me?"

You stumble towards his worn backpack and pick it up from the floor, "You need to leave, _now._"

You shove the bag into his hands, "Just go Sam, please."

His legs are frozen, sticking to the ground like molasses and he barely moves an inch, "I thought coming back here would be a good idea." He says softly, shaking his head back and forth.

"Maybe it wasn't." You say cold.

He turns to leave, his bag weighing in his grip.

"Bye Sam."

You close the door behind him, hoping the worst of this is over for good.

/

You promptly topple onto your bed, sighing deeply. You can't believe Sam showed up tonight, why did it have to be tonight? Hands shuffle through your hair and your legs kick the blankets on the end of your bed. With Sam gone you don't even know if you can afford this apartment without his help, but you close your eyes in hopes to forget that for now. You hear some shuffling outside, assuming it is Sam and you put your hands over your ears. You want him to leave, you don't want this to be hard anymore, you want to move on.

You plop to your side and Brittany comes to mind.

Her blonde hair reminds you of the most beautiful summer sunset.

You are so in love with her you don't even know how to handle it. Her presence is intoxicating, drawing you in like freshly baked brownies. You pick up your phone, thinking about calling her when you hear a knock on your apartment door. It is probably Sam, wanting to talk to you again but you go up to answer the door anyway.

Wicked thoughts swim through your mind as you open the door slowly, fearing more confrontation.

"Hi."

Her voice is almost as beautiful as her.

"What are you doing here?" You ask her, wondering why she would be back at your door after you watched her disappear from your apartment so quickly earlier.

She looks down bashfully, playing with her hair in the process, "I was um, actually here the entire time."

"What do you mean." You state, confused. Did she hear your entire conversation with Sam? Where was she? "Did you run into Sam?" You ask, hoping she will say no.

"Yes." She nods.

Crap.

"Um…" You being, not really knowing what to say. "I hope he didn't...did he say anything to you?"

She nods again, eyes darting back and forth, "Yeah."

Your eyes close in a sigh, "I'm so sorry Brittany - if he said anything rude to you I swear - "

"Santana, it's okay." She smiles softly, bringing you back down to earth. "We don't have to talk about it."

Her smile warms you like a romantic fire.

Her eyes are beaming at you, persistent, and a quietness washes over her face. Her face looks heavenly, staring back at you, and you think you could get used to this view forever.

"I am _so _in love with you Santana." She says quiet, a chuckle escapes her lips delicately.

It's like all your worries have faded, leaving you in a state of euphoria you think you've never experienced. You have no words left to say, you're tired of words. You grab her by her neck and pull her inside, wrapping your lips around hers.

Her moan shatters loud within your mouth and you shiver at her touch. She makes you feel everything. She makes you feel _her._

Brittany manages to pull the door closed behind you and she breaks your kiss, taking a moment to look you over and admire your body. You do the same, unable to wait to devour her and you lunge towards her again. Her back smacks against the doorway and you trap her there, bringing her hands above her head and feeling every inch of her smooth skin. Your hands saunter down her arms, over the sides of her waist and back up again.

"Oh…" She moans faintly.

You feel over her boobs, squeezing them a bit before you start to kiss up her neck.

"Mmm." She mumbles again before she pushes you off of her harshly. "I want to go to the bed." She says eyeing you seductively.

You smirk, gladly accepting her challenge and you unbutton your top. Her eyes glide to your chest like magnets and you smirk again, "See you in the bedroom." You turn, allowing her to get ample glances at your ass and you go to your bedroom and she follows close behind.

The sound of feet shuffle from behind and you turn towards the doorway. Brittany is standing there with lustful eyes, scanning every inch of you.

"You're so beautiful." She says and comes closer. Her hand grazes the side of your face and you close your eyes at the touch.

Her touch is as smooth as butter.

"I love you." You say as she touches you.

She smiles, eyes open with a happiness that resembles the sun.

"I love you too." Brittany says and she kisses you proudly. She takes a moment to lean close to your ear, "And I love _fucking _you too."

You weren't expecting that. Wetness pools in your center and your knees almost buckle at the sensation. You're unable to move as she begins to take off your top, pulling it over your shoulders and leaving you standing there in your bra and skirt.

"Lay down." She demands and pushes you down to the bed with the tip of her finger.

"Yes Ms. Brittany ma'm." You tease obeying her command.

She smirks, grinning at your remark and licks her lips. She's on top of you in an instant and her legs straddle your thighs. Her dress rides up the sides of her legs and you can't help but feel up her toned body. Her legs are like long aisles of endless fun and you love to touch them. You push up her dress a little more, revealing her underwear and waist and she grinds into you as you do. A moan delightfully escapes your lips.

"Did you like that?" She whispers in your ear and you nod frantically. You liked it all right, you kind of loved it. You just kind of love when she is on top of you really.

"Yes." You rasp out and she grins, grinding into your hips harder. "_Shit._" You moan as she does circles on top of you.

She stops, unzipping your skirt and pulling it down. She takes a second to do the same and unzips her dress from the back, throwing it to the side of the room in the process. You grip at the muscles in her back and go for her bra, unclipping it and throwing it away. An eyebrow lifts from her face and she grins before your lips attach to one of her nipples.

"Santana." She groans in delight and she grips the back of your head. You can't help the way you devour every part of her body. It's inevitable by the way she makes you feel...you can't get enough.

Her legs are wrapping around your waist and you pull off her panties, her wetness spreading against your legs. The smell of her arousal makes you swoon. You tease her with your fingers, dragging them up and down her wet center.

"Oh my _god." _She moans, grinding into your fingers. "That feels so good."

You can't imagine it feels _that _good, but you grin, loving the way you make her feel. You're glad you've been waiting for this, seeing her yearn for you is your favorite thing.

"Yeah?" You question in a teasing remark. "How about this?" You say, bringing a finger inside of her in one quick motion.

She all but screams as you plunge deep inside, "Fuck, Santana."

Her hips rock against you, friction coming hard as you move with her. She's pulling at your hair and her hands are roaming your back and she manages to unclasp your bra as well.

You kiss her again, biting the side of her neck and feeling her lips.

"Fuck me San." She moans and you stick two fingers inside her fast. She's nodding in an erotic motion and you love the look on her face. It's the sexiest thing you've ever seen. "Yes." She moans.

You feel her clit rubbing against your palm and you pump faster inside her.

"I'm gonna cum." She breathes out as her hips circle down. You nod in acknowledgement and use your hips to grind into the movement as well. She grips on to your shoulders and she cums in your palm, sweaty body clinging to yours.

When she comes down from her high she pushes you down on the bed again and smirks.

"My turn to fuck you." She says and your eyes roll to the back of your head.

Her words make you feel like jelly.

/

You're breathing heavily in her arms, snuggling up between her body and you wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm glad we waited." She says looking down at you between her arms.

You are glad you did too, "Me too." You say. She kisses you on the forehead and you can't stop the grin forming on your face. It feels like it is ginormous and you are a little embarrassed, but you don't care anymore. Brittany is here, and that is all that matters.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks while her hand glides up and down your side.

You nod into her, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I left so quickly before." She says fast, apologizing.

You chuckle, "You did leave pretty fast."

"I was nervous." She responds.

Her touch gives you the most wild goosebumps.

"Why?"

She takes a moment and bites her lip, "Because I thought you might change your mind about me."

You pause, looking up at her lovely face and you don't know how she could possibly think that. Then again, you've done it before and you feel a little guilty inside.

"I won't do that." You say quietly.

She smiles, "Okay."

"Sam and I are over Brittany."

She smiles again, "Okay."

"Shit!" You say loudly, making Brittany jump.

"What?" She asks.

"I need to go back to the office and get my car. Will you take me?" You ask her, admiring her blue eyes.

They are prettier than the calming skies.

"Of course." She responds and begins to take the blankets off of her naked body. She stands and you can't help but look at her, she's wonderful. "What?" She asks as she turns to you, blushing a little.

You shake your head, "Nothing. Let's go."

You begin to change and soon enough you are pulling up to the office in Brittany's car.

"We have arrived." Brittany says parking in the lot. "It looks like the janitors are doing their thing." She says noticing some cleaning supplies holding the office door open. The office lights are on as you look up the building and you grin with an idea.

"Let's go inside." You say smiling at her.

She looks at you quizzically, analyzing any reason why you would possibly want to enter the building at night. "Why?" She asks.

"Because I know this super romantic spot that you might enjoy." You wink, trying to convince her.

She stops the engine, "Do you really? Or are you lying."

Your mouth drops in shock, "I am _not _lying Britt!"

She shrugs, "I mean, Lord Tubbington has told me that _exact _same thing a million times but he only just takes me to his litter box."

You chuckle, grabbing her by the shirt and tugging at her, "Come on."

She opens the door and follows you inside. You lead her to the end of the stairs and point up to the ceiling, "Can you get that?" You ask.

She looks up, noticing a small handle and reaches to pull at it, "No problem short stuff."

You smack her on the butt playfully, "Thanks."

Brittany pulls down a stairwell and she looks at you surprised, "I'm impressed."

"I came up here once with Tina." You say.

She folds her arms across her chest, "Romantic."

You roll your eyes, "We were avoiding a Rachel Berry trainwreck meeting."

Brittany nods, "Makes sense now."

You grab at the stairs and begin to climb up, "Don't look at my ass as I climb up."

Brittany grunts, "Sure."

She grabs your ass and lifts you towards the stairs, "Brittany!" You exclaim.

"You never said I couldn't _touch _it." She smirks helping you up.

She loves to tease you, and you love to let her.

"Here we are." You say opening up the door on the roof of the building. You look around at the surroundings and notice Lima _really _doesn't have many buildings around. Small lights flicker around you and you let the cool breeze hit your skin.

"It's lovely up here." Brittany says and you smile, watching as the wind ruffles her hair.

You kick a small pebble at your feet, "Romantic enough for you?"

She goes close to you, wrapping her slim hands around your waist and she feels magical.

"How come we never did sexy stuff up here?" She asks, teasing.

"It's way too difficult to get up here." You say shaking your head, "It's only used for desperate measures."

She nods, "I see." She looks around for a moment, "Is this a desperate measure?" She asks you.

You shrug in her arms, "Maybe."

It's desperate because you feel clear. You desperately need to be with her. You desperately need to love her.

She sits down on the ground, "Okay ms. mysterious."

You sit down beside her and you rest your head on her shoulder. A comforting silence grows upon you.

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone else in the office?" You ask her out of curiosity.

She shakes her head, "Nope."

You don't believe her, "Really?"

"Why would I have a crush on anyone else with _you _around." She chuckles, nudging you in the side with her elbow. "You're pretty irresistible."

You've never heard a better compliment.

"Shut up." You respond bashfully. "But you're right."

"OH so humble." She teases.

"At one point I thought you had a crush on Puck." You reveal.

"Definitely not." She says, "He's just fun to talk to...when he's not being an ass."

"Which is pretty rare."

You're silent again, taking in her smell and scanning over the Lima lights. You feel comfortable in her silence, it wraps around your senses and you feel at ease. Her scent makes you feel clear, her touch makes you feel frazzled and her kiss sets you on fire.

You grip at her arm a little tighter, "Will you be my girlfriend Brittany?"

You can feel her smile as you look out into the darkness.

"I would love to." She responds and you feel happy.

The lights twinkle like flaming stars.

The coldness breezes between your hair.

You don't think you've ever felt so clear in your life.


End file.
